Chrysalis
by displacedtexan
Summary: Kotoko's slight accident after rejecting Kinnosuke brings her in contact with a young medical student. This encounter points her in the direction of a career—and future—that she chooses for herself. Non-canon pairing and ending.
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: I do not own Itazura na Kiss. Still.

* * *

 _"What the caterpillar calls the end of the world, the master calls a butterfly." - Richard Bach_

If raindrops had eyes, that evening they would have observed several situations that, unrelated on the surface, would prove to be interconnected.

Tears of the young man in the empty restaurant echoed their fall to earth as he cleaned spilled food and broken dishes. _No matter how hard I try_ , he thought as he wiped his face with a sleeve, _I always end up second to Irie_.

Another young man waited in vain outside a train station, his umbrella protecting him from most of the precipitation. _Where the hell is she?_ The last train of the evening would be arriving soon, and he was eager to tell her that he had finally been shocked into recognizing feelings that he always kept hidden from everyone, including himself. As the minutes ticked by, his anticipation turned to concern and worry.

A young woman, hair now bedraggled with wet and clothes at least five kilos heavier than when she had donned them that morning, wandered the streets of Tokyo in a daze. _Wasn't it enough that I had to give up the man I've loved for five years? Why can't I have the chance to mourn and get over him? I like Kin-chan, sure, but why was he being so pushy so soon?_ Her eyes clouded, she stepped into the street as the signal changed, not spying the motorcycle trying to make a last-minute turn.

Of all the bad luck, now it had to rain! _Why did the young lady_ — _Sayuri..._ _Sato..._ _what WAS her name?_ — _who had been so entertaining last weekend have to show up when I was on a date with someone else?_ The screeching and hair-pulling between the two had been embarrassing enough, but then they had joined forces and turned on him. "I swear," he muttered to himself, "I'm going to lay off females for a while." He then laughed at the statement. _Yeah, right. I wonder how long_ that _will last._

As it happened, only for a few seconds. Luckily his reflexes were quick enough that he could drop the jacket that had been shielding his head to catch the young woman who ricocheted off a speeding vehicle. Barely managing to hold her upright, he looked at the bloodstain that she left on his ¥20,000 shirt. "Damn!"

Scooping his jacket off the sidewalk, he managed to support her to a covered bus stop. "How badly are you hurt, miss?" he asked, while carefully manipulating her left forearm, which was covered in abrasions and one small cut.

"Like I'm going to die!" she wailed.

He blinked at her. "It doesn't look that serious. It was just a glancing blow. If he hadn't had that basket and oversized side mirror, you might not have even been touched."

"Oh." She quieted. "You mean my arm. Now that you mention it, it does hurt." She squinted at it closely in the gloom. "Well, it'll clean up all right, I guess."

"Easier than my shirt," he snapped. "Look, it's ruined."

She glared up at him. "Well, too bad for you. It's just a piece of material. This is my body!" She looked down at the wound, still oozing blood despite the fact that she was pinching the sides of the cut together.

He heaved an exasperated sigh. "That's not how you apply pressure!" He adjusted her hands then looked at his shirt with resignation.

"What are you, a doctor or something?" she retorted.

"Almost," he answered. "I don't suppose you have any scissors on you, do you?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose with an elbow. "Some nail clippers in my purse. But what—Hey!" she exclaimed when he grabbed it and dumped the contents on the bench.

"Right," he gritted through his teeth, "here goes!" Under her horrified gaze he amputated one silk sleeve then began to wrap it around her forearm.

"Um, that's a little tight," she said.

"Don't worry," he assured her sarcastically, "this is hurting me _way_ more than it's hurting you."

Gazing at the damp curls bent over her arm, she blinked her tears away. "Thank you," she managed to get out.

He looked up into her eyes, framed by lashes thickened with her tears. "You're welcome," he said, "but you really need to get this cleaned and looked at by a professional. Can I walk you to the nearest emergency room?"

"No, no hospital!" She was afraid that the sight would remind her of Naoki's lost dream and she would start crying all over again at how cruel fate was.

He paused a moment in thought. "Then how about I see that you make it home safely?"

Her head moved rapidly as she declined his second suggestion. Back there she would have to see Mrs. Irie, who was still in denial that her plans had come to nothing; her father, who would be disappointed that she had broken with Kinnosuke; and possibly even _him_. "I can't go back!" she cried. "Not now! Not yet."

He heaved a sigh and rose. "So. No hospital. No home." He looked at her dispassionately. "Would you like to come back to my place? I can look more closely at your injury, clean it up properly, and give you a place to crash for the night."

"Oh, no," she said, eyes wide, "I couldn't impose on a stranger."

He pointed from his bare arm to the makeshift bandage on hers. "After all we've shared, can't we at least be considered acquaintances?"

After a moment she gave a small giggle. "When you put it that way…" She bobbed her head. "I'm Aihara Kotoko."

"Nishigaki Yuichi, at your service," he replied, bowing in return. "Shall we continue to a warmer—and drier—locale?"

* * *

Less than two minutes inside his apartment, the argument began.

"What do you mean—'strip'?!" Kotoko's voice rose in outrage.

"You're shaking like the proverbial leaf," Nishigaki snapped. "You need to get out of those wet clothes."

"B-but you—you're just as wet!"

"Not hardly," he countered. "I haven't been wandering around for over an hour." When she suddenly sneezed, he backed away then began rummaging on his storage shelves. "That does it!" He thrust a blanket and towel at her and pointed to the bedroom. "I can either undress you or you can do it while I divest myself of my own wet clothes."

She snatched the items from him with a grumpy look and he slammed the door behind himself. "How rude!" she muttered between shivers.

* * *

Kotoko gasped as he carefully swabbed ointment onto the cleansed scrapes. "Sorry." He blew gently on her arm, which made her shudder slightly. He looked up at her. "Still not warm?" he asked, flashing her a glimpse of straight white teeth. He shoved the blanket higher on her shoulder. "It shouldn't take much longer." He pulled glasses from a case and donned them before carefully and precisely pressing the sides of the cut together. "Okay, here are your options. A couple of butterfly bandages might suffice for this, if you're extra careful not to jar it. The hospital would probably advise stitches."

She sniffed. "No hospital. Just put on the bandages, Doctor."

He chuckled. "Not quite yet, but I do like the sound of it." After securing the wound, he wrapped it gently in gauze and rocked back onto his heels. It had not gone unnoticed that her lips were still slightly tinted blue and that she was trying to stifle her shivers. "How does a nice hot bath sound?"

"Like heaven," she replied, "but what about this?" She raised the newly bandaged arm.

"I'll fasten a plastic bag around it, and as long as you don't submerge it, you should be all right." He rose. "Wait a few minutes and I'll come get you."

When the bath was ready, he taped the covering to her arm above the wounds and escorted her to the bathroom. Kotoko stood at the edge of the tub, uncertain how to proceed.

"Go ahead and get in," he said.

She turned and glared at him. "Only if you get out first."

Nishigaki rolled his eyes. "Someone has to catch the blanket. Look, I have four older sisters, have been studying several years to be a doctor, and haven't taken a vow of celibacy. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." When she bit her lip, he turned her around so her back was to him and took hold of the blanket at her shoulders. "I'll close my eyes, okay?"

"Okay," she replied in a small voice. When she submerged her body (except for her arm, which she held high above her), she let out a sigh of relief.

"Just call me when you've thawed out, and we'll do this in reverse," he said, eyes still tightly shut.

"Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

"Okay," he announced loudly, "I'm going to back in, so don't freak out." Kotoko, her body nicely pink and semi-scalded, called out her agreement. He deposited some folded clothes on a stool then waved a large towel. "I am turning around now."

"Eyes closed!" she commanded.

"I know, I know," he complained. She stepped out of the tub and took it from him and managed to semi-wrap it around her one-handedly. Correctly interpreting the fumbling sounds, his mouth curved in a small smirk. "Having a little trouble?"

"Not a bit!" she snapped. "I just need a little more time—ooh!"

His eyes opened as he caught her before she fell to the floor then turned her away from him. "Such modesty! If you were a patient in the hospital, this would be nothing." He patted her back, arms and legs dry then draped the towel over her shoulders. "You finish up!" He picked up a smaller one and handed it to her over her shoulder. "Once you're dressed, wrap your hair in this and come back to the main room. I'll dry it for you."

Kotoko clutched the towels to her body, eyes clenched in embarrassment. Not even in her daydreams about Naoki had something like _this_ happened to her! She managed to hang the large towel on a hook after several attempts and then donned the clothing with only a little difficulty. The athletic shorts luckily had a tie that she could pull to tighten the waistband so that the garment would at least hang on her hips, but his tee-shirt almost fell to her knees.

Nishigaki was unable to stifle laughter when she appeared in the doorway.

"What?" Kotoko asked testily.

He waved her over with a grin. "Just that you still look like a waterlogged terrier." He sat on the floor and patted the rug in front of him. "Come on!"

She shuffled over and settled herself between his legs, her back stiff.

"Relax!" he said as he began to towel her hair dry. Soon the soothing movements had her leaning forward, resting her elbow on his thighs.

"You're good at this," she said, sound muffled by the towel.

"Like I said, I have four sisters," he reminded her.

"Oh. So you must've watched them do this a lot."

"Watched them? Ha!" He rubbed the towel a little more vigorously. "I was the youngest and they made me their slave."

She giggled. "I would've thought you would have been the spoiled little prince of the family."

"In my dreams. No, they were all big bullies. Still are," he said, eyebrows meeting momentarily.

"Really?" Kotoko turned her head and stared. "How can that be?"

"A couple of years ago the one nearest my age 'dropped by' one of my classes and pretended to be my girlfriend. Brought my love life to a standstill for a month or so." He grinned at her. "Do you have any siblings?"

She sobered. "No. Well, Yuuki-kun is practically one, that brat. He's the younger son of the family Otosan and I have been living with."

He pretended not to notice that her eyes had become shiny with moisture. "So, do you spoil him or torture him?"

Kotoko snorted. "He's the one who always tortures me. And to think that I saved his life at least two times!"

"I know," he said matter-of-factly, "we men are scum."

She giggled. "It's not a good idea for you to admit it!"

"Well, it got your mind off whatever made you tear up again, didn't it?"

She paused. "You can be kind of nice, you know?"

"Don't tell anyone." He tossed the towel aside and poked her nose with a finger. "Now, before it gets any later, you need to call your dad and let him know where you are."

Her face fell. "Okay." He reached over for her purse and handed it to her. "Otosan?" She blinked. "I'm, uh, staying with a friend tonight. No, not Satomi. You don't know...them. I know, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

During the conversation he had removed the adhesive from the edge of the plastic bag and now he pulled it off her arm. "How does it feel?" he asked, supporting her forearm.

"It hurts, but more achy, if you know what I mean?"

"I'm going to give you some painkillers and then put you to bed."

"Oh, I can sleep on the couch!" she demurred.

"Not with that arm. Remember, if you're not careful you still might need stitches. I can deal with the couch or floor for one night."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you questioning your doctor?"

"You said you weren't one yet!" she teased right back.

He shook his head. "Women's memories are amazingly flexible. Okay, upsie daisy!" He easily lifted her to her feet and led the way to his bedroom. "See if you can sleep on your back with your arm on this pillow." After she swallowed the two pills he handed her, he swept the covers over her and turned the light down low. "I'll be the next room over if you need anything. You'll be disoriented in a strange room, so don't try to get out of bed yourself."

"Okay, doctor," she said cheekily.

He chuckled, shook his head, and closed the door.

* * *

A/N2: While this is going to be a very Kotoko-centric story, you may notice as it progresses that she is not the only "caterpillar".

A/N3: As much as I enjoy tearing apart Kotoko and Naoki and then putting them back together, this isn't one of those stories. Fair warning: This is definitely non-canon. Naoki is a marginal character and will only appear sporadically.

A/N4: (I know, another one.) I have chosen an "M" rating for this story. It's not that my writing style for love scenes is going to change, but certain subject matters might be discussed a little more frankly than some readers might deem appropriate for a "T" rating. Better safe than sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Kotoko slowly regained consciousness when the morning sun slanted through the slats of crooked blinds. A muted throb in her left arm reminded her of the evening before, and she raised herself to check on the bandage. Well, she _attempted_ to sit up; she found that she was anchored to the bed by a heavy weight. Her still sluggish mind processed the fact that there also appeared to be a fireplace behind her, and she turned her head in drowsy curiosity.

"Ack!" she screamed as she flailed and thrust Nishigaki's arm off her.

"Wai—wha—?!" he cried as the sudden move had him recoil a centimeter too far and fall off the bed with a thud.

Kotoko clasped the covers to her chest after ascertaining that she was still as clothed as she had been the night before.

"What the hell was that for?" Nishigaki sat up with a grumpy expression, rubbing the back of his head.

"You—!" She pointed. "Why were you in bed with me? You said you'd take the couch!" she accused.

He scowled at her. "You started moaning and tossing around. This was the best way to keep you still. I don't know what you're fussing about," he checked a reddened elbow, "nothing happened."

"I did?" She thought back. "I don't remember that…"

"Well," he hauled himself to a sitting position next to her, "the painkillers had a little codeine in them, and you wouldn't wake up for anything."

"You drugged me?" She sounded scandalized.

"Oh for god's sake—! It's not as if it was a date rape drug. I prefer willing partners," he leered playfully at her for a moment before continuing. "It was left over from a basketball injury a few years ago. And," he pointed a finger at her, "that just proves why doctors tell you never to share prescription medications. Lesson learned the hard way," he muttered.

Kotoko ducked her head. "I'm sorry if you got hurt, but you surprised me."

"Never slept with a man before?" he asked absently as he rubbed one eye. He looked up when she remained silent. "Eh?"

"Well, I did, but nothing happened," she said, face reddening.

"And the same 'nothing' happened last night," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He said that he wouldn't do anything even if he liked me, and," she sighed, "since he never said _that_ , I guess that's the end of it."

"Is he the one you were crying about in the rain?" he ventured to guess.

"Sort of, but I was mostly crying for me. He got engaged to someone else last month, and I was trying to move on, but something happened that made me realize that I still love him. Probably always will."

"Give yourself more time, Kotoko," he said softly. "Now," he added briskly, "let's go in the kitchen and have a look at your arm and make sure you didn't injure yourself before I joined you in this way-too-narrow bed."

* * *

He had just stretched out her arm on the table when Kotoko felt something brush against her calf. "What's that?" she squealed.

Nishigaki looked at the floor over the top of his glasses. "Ah, that would be my other patient." A scruffy-looking cat with a bandage on one hind leg and a torn ear glared up at them.

"You treat animals too?" she asked in wonder.

He chuckled as he moved a gooseneck lamp closer. "Fixing up injured strays is actually what got me interested in medicine. Of course, it didn't hurt that filling my bedroom with different animals kept my sisters out of it!"

"So this isn't a pet?" she asked as the feline rubbed against her leg again.

"That mean-tempered tomcat?" He snorted and shoved a sleeve up one arm to display healing scratches. "I can hardly wait until I can take those bandages off and kick him out."

"Maybe he just doesn't like you," she taunted him. Certainly the cat appeared mild enough to her.

"Are you a cat person then?" he asked as he applied fresh ointment on the scrapes.

"I really don't know, but I'm definitely not a dog person!" she averred.

"Bad experience?" he hazarded.

"Well, they had one where we were living, and Chibi and I never took to each other."

"I don't like those little yappy purse dogs either." He placed a new bandage over the butterflies.

"He's a St. Bernard," she informed him.

His eyes flew to hers. "You're shitting me. Right?"

Kotoko shook her head, her eyes mischievous. "It was a joke on me as well. I never could control that beast," she sighed.

He patted her hand. "Well, I definitely wouldn't be able to treat one that large. As it is, I'll be in enough trouble if the landlord discovers this one." He nudged the cat, who swatted lazily at his foot.

"Why don't you find a place that allows pets?" she asked curiously.

"I've been trying," he admitted ruefully, "even though I had pretty much stopped doing veterinary charity work once I got several years into medical school. Not enough time with all my studies, I'm afraid. But this one was hit almost right in front of me—kind of like you. I couldn't turn my back on him, but right now we're living on borrowed time. The closer he gets to being healed, the less he likes being confined. But the only places I've found recently are too large and out of my budget."

"That's too bad," she said. "You'll be a good kitty for the doctor, won't you?" she crooned at the cat.

He snorted. "Maybe you can sweet-talk him. Goodness knows I haven't been able to. Hungry?"

As if on cue, Kotoko's stomach rumbled. "I guess so," she answered meekly.

He opened the refrigerator. "Eggs okay?" When she nodded, he replied, "Good, because that's about all I can offer you." She watched as he cracked eggs into a skillet and scrambled them before tipping them onto a plate. He handed her a spoon and said, "This is communal food," as he brandished one of his own. With both of them digging in, the pile of eggs disappeared in short order.

"Thanks!" Kotoko said. "Since you cooked, I'll do the dishes."

He shook his head at her forgetfulness. "Your arm."

"Oh. Sorry!" She bowed.

He glanced at the clock. "Damn! I've got a class in three quarters of an hour." He ran water over the plate and skillet and spoke over his shoulder. "Your clothes aren't yet completely dry. I'll leave you here to give them a couple more hours and then they should be wearable. Just make sure to lock the door behind you."

"Okay." Kotoko's expression sobered. Her escape from her real life was nearly at an end. She walked to the couch and sat disconsolately. The cat followed and jumped up to sit beside her and was purring and kneading her thigh when Nishigaki emerged from the bedroom wearing fresh clothes. He made a face at the sight.

"Ungrateful animal! Bye, Kotoko." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

"Except for your shirt." She grinned up at him. "I'll see if I can replace it for you."

"Don't bother." He laughed as he left the apartment. "It makes a better story this way."

She leaned her head against the back of the couch. "Cat, I really don't want to go home yet. What am I going to do?"

* * *

Kotoko found numerous little chores that she could perform that morning. She refilled the cat's food and water bowls, managed to scrub the pan and dishes one-handedly, and tossed the bedcovers to the head of the bed. She wandered back into the living room and ran her eyes over the contents of the bookshelf.

"Histories and medical textbooks," she muttered. "Neither one of which sounds interesting." Nonetheless, she pulled out one of the latter and carried it to the table and thumbed through it. "What is it about doctors that they think they have to use the longest words in the Japanese language?" she muttered. She rose and retrieved a medical dictionary from the shelf.

* * *

It was going to be a quiet night in the apartment in contrast to the previous one, Nishigaki guessed as he climbed the stairs late in the afternoon. _I sure hope she remembered to lock the door. Not that I have that much to steal, except for my books, and at this rate any thief would be welcome to that cat._

"That cat" was still in residence—and quiet for a change—as was his unexpected guest of the night before. His shoulders rose then lowered as he heaved a great sigh upon seeing Kotoko asleep, head pillowed on her uninjured arm and the cat curled up in her lap.

He moved to her side. "What have you been doing?" he muttered as he gently removed his textbooks from the table. He paused as he looked at the open page. "Heart ailments, eh?" He glanced down at her. "I don't think you're going to find your cure in here."


	3. Chapter 3

When Kotoko didn't wake up by bedtime, Nishigaki maneuvered her back into the bedroom and laid her out, supporting her arm as he had the previous evening. After brushing his teeth, he stood in the doorway, looking from the couch to the bed before sighing and climbing in beside her. "I just hope she doesn't screech like a hoot owl like she did before," he muttered.

His wish was apparently heard by a kind god. Kotoko's first thought the next morning was how safe and protected she felt. The weight and warmth felt familiar, and she guiltily recalled that she was supposed to have left the day before. She remembered sitting at the table with Rin-chan—as she had named the cat—but concluded that he must have had to deal with her sleeping body the night before.

She really hadn't wanted to leave, she mused. Not that she had meant for this to happen, but it gave her a little extra time to think. Various bits of conversations flitted through her mind until they assembled themselves into what she once would have thought of as a "word problem" in math. After a number of years of expert tutelage, she found that she was able to solve the equation. Now all she had to do was convince the other party.

* * *

Nishigaki felt chilled and reached over to draw Kotoko closer. His arm fell onto empty space and he blinked his eyes. _It hadn't been a dream, had it?_ No, he cocked his head, there was definitely someone else in the apartment.

He stumbled into the kitchen to find his guest trying to scrape eggshell one-handedly from a bowl while the cat sat upon a stool and watched her progress with eyes of anticipation. He lifted her away from the counter and surveyed the litter of shells and dribbles of egg white. "Is this how you express appreciation?" he asked. "By destroying my kitchen and," he lifted his foot from a suspiciously sticky spot on the floor, "wasting my food?"

She ducked her head. "I'm sorry." Her voice quavered. "I wanted to make breakfast for you this morning. But despite having the best teachers, I'm still not very good."

"You think?" he asked, wiping the floor with a rag. He gestured to the cat. "Go knock him off his pedestal and sit there yourself. I'll do it."

She sighed at his smooth egg cracking technique. "It takes you no effort at all! Otosan lost all hope of me taking after him."

"Your father?" he asked, slanting a glance her way as he turned on the stove.

"Yes. He runs a traditional Japanese restaurant," she confided.

"What has he tried to teach you?" He beat the eggs to a consistent color. When she listed several dishes, including the notorious fried tofu, he snorted. "No wonder you didn't learn. Those are so complicated that I wouldn't even attempt them."

"But Obasama tried as well," she protested. "I was a dud at cake decoration." Her bottom lip protruded. "Everyone laughed and refused to eat it."

Nishigaki placed both palms on the counter and leaned her direction. "Kotoko, people pay tons of money for classes to learn specialties like that. Didn't those two start you out with something simple? Like," he indicated the bowl, "eggs?"

She cocked her head and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "No," she drawled.

He shook his head. "Then you just need a lesson in the basics first. Stop putting yourself down."

She remained silent as he prepared the eggs and waited until the meal was half consumed before speaking. "Would _you_ be interested in teaching me?"

He stared at her, mouth paused in the middle of a bite. He blinked then chewed and swallowed. "I'm _pretty_ sure you're leaving today."

She lifted her shoulders. "Could we discuss that, maybe?"

He reached across and took her hand. "Look, Kotoko," he said gently, "you can't stay here. This place is too small for two."

"I know, but just listen." She turned her hand over and grasped his. "We could share a larger apartment. You said that you wanted to find one that would allow animals."

"I don't—"

"We could get one with two bedrooms," she barreled on. "Otosan was planning for us to move out of his friend's house, but he and Ojisama have such fun together—" she broke off and closed her eyes for a moment. "It wouldn't cost as much if we're sharing the rent, and we could set up sharing rules and whatnot—"

"Whoa, whoa! Wait!" He held up both hands to stop her. "Roommates of opposite gender—I don't know about that."

"We could set up a code," she argued. "If you were going to have someone over, I'd go visit a friend or something. I wouldn't interfere with your social life." Her voice took on a pleading tone.

"That wouldn't matter," he said absently, while the wheels turned in his head. "I never have women stay over."

"You don't?" She blinked. "But from what you said before—"

"I don't care to have my exes know where I live." He gave her a crooked smile. "A reasonable act of self-preservation."

"So, see!" She gestured. "No problem there!"

Nishigaki turned the tables. "Then what about you? Eventually you're going to be ready to dip your toes back into the dating pool."

Her face sobered. "Not sure that I've ever been _in_ the dating pool, but I don't see that time coming soon. We could renegotiate then. Come on!" she urged, sensing a slight weakening in his expression.

"It's still—You need to face whatever you're running from," he tried to point out.

She placed her hands in her lap and looked at them. "That's what I'm trying to do. But I don't see any benefit in making me live just down the hall from the one who caused the problem."

"Oh. I wasn't aware." He finished up the eggs, as she shook her head when he indicated the plate. "My lease is up here, and I'm only paying month by month," he said slowly. Seeing her eyes light up, he held up a hand. " _If_ you can get your father's permission, I'll see if the other apartment is still available."

Kotoko almost bounced in the chair. "I'll talk to him today!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You might want to have him bring some clothes to the meeting."

She looked at her borrowed attire and laughed. "I need to start attending classes again also. I sure can't go looking like this. Although I thank you for lending them to me."

"Yeah. Well, I'll see if I can find you another outfit while you call him. I only have a late lab today, so if he can make it before two, I can drop you off."

* * *

"Um, Missus?" Mrs. Irie looked up from slicing fruits for a dessert she would be preparing later. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Is it about Kotoko-chan?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes. She, uh," Mr. Aihara rubbed the back of his neck, "needs a few changes of clothes, and I thought you would be the best one to pick them out."

"Changes of—She's staying even longer with her friend?" Her eyes showed her distress. "When will she be coming home?"

"I don't know." He trailed her up the stairs. "I asked her the same thing, and she said she wanted to 'discuss the matter'. She sounded very serious, so unlike my little girl."

Mrs. Irie's hands shook as she packed several outfits into a small bag. She detoured into the bathroom and returned with an assortment of toiletries. "I could just shake my son!" she fumed. "I don't know how a genius can be such an idiot!"

"Oh, yes." Mr. Aihara turned to the desk. "She said she needed her textbooks and notebooks."

"No!" she wailed. "That means she's not coming back!"

"Now, Missus," he patted her back awkwardly, "that's not certain. I'll know more after I meet with her. Maybe she just needs a little time away from, you know…"

"Let me come with you!" She clutched his arm. "I'll talk with her. I'll assure her that this will all blow over! She just has to come home—"

"What is this ruckus, Ma?" Naoki stood in the doorway. In less than a second the suitcase provided him an explanation of the scene.

"This is all your fault, Onii-chan!" his mother berated him. "Kotoko wants to move out because you've broken her heart!"

He stiffened then turned to Mr. Aihara. "You've heard from her again, sir?"

"Ah, yes." The older man moved to fasten the bag, avoiding his eyes.

"You!" Mrs. Irie pointed to Naoki. "Start figuring out how to break that damned engagement while Ai-san and I bring my girl back home where she belongs."

"No, missus." Mr. Aihara shook his head. "Just me. She actually didn't want you to know, but I know how you worry so…"

"Oh!" Tears spurted from her eyes and her hands flew to her mouth.

Naoki walked over to her and hugged her. "It's _their_ family's matter, Ma. Let him take care of it." Mr. Aihara nodded his appreciation as he left the room with Kotoko's belongings.

"But, son," she sobbed, "she's like my daughter!"

"I know, Ma," he admitted resignedly.

"And you," she framed his face with her hands, "you're not indifferent to her, _really_ , are you?"

He shook his head. "No, but with things the way they are now…"

* * *

Mr. Aihara faced his daughter across the table of the café. After changing clothes in the restroom, she looked less like the ragamuffin that had emerged from the spotless ten-year-old Toyota a few minutes earlier. He took a sip of coffee and said the first thing that popped into his head, "Was that the friend you stayed with?"

She nodded. "Yes. I had a small accident," she waved her bandaged arm, "and he fixed me up."

"'He'." Her father sniffed. "I don't know what to think about that. Why, it hasn't been that long since all I heard was 'Irie-kun this' and 'Irie-kun that', and now Kinnosuke is dragging around the restaurant like a ghost…"

Kotoko winced. "I'm sorry about Kin-chan. He wanted more from me than I could give him."

"And you can give it to that guy," he growled, "that you just met two days ago?"

"It's not like that, Otosan," she said. "We're friends. No romance whatsoever."

"Really?"

"Really. And that's good!" She plastered a smile over her face. "Because I want to move out and live with him."

Mr. Aihara choked on the coffee halfway down his throat. "What? Daughter, have you lost your mind?!"

"No, Dad, listen to me." She took a deep breath. "I know that you said we'd find a place together, but, hear me out. If it's just you and me, I think I'm going to be constantly reminded of when it wasn't just you and me sharing a house and why we had to leave. And I want to try to forget," she stifled an errant sob, "as soon as possible."

"Baby!" He leaned towards her.

"Nishigaki wants to move but the only places that meet his particular requirement are larger and out of his budget. If we share expenses, he can have the apartment he needs and I can get a fresh start."

Her father looked away and wiped his eyes before facing her again with a stern look. "Separate bedrooms, right?"

"Absolutely!" she assured him. "And we don't have those types of feeling for each other, anyway."

"That's what you say now," he muttered.

"Dad," she reached across and took his hand, "he has seen me at my absolute lowest point. It was not a pretty sight. I don't think he'd ever look at me in that light, and goodness knows, I'd be too embarrassed after all that."

"Yes, well, you're not going to shut me out entirely, are you?"

"Nonsense, Otosan." She smiled at him. "I'll call you at least once a week—"

"Twice!"

"—but I can't come by the restaurant until Kin-chan starts feeling better."

He heaved a sigh. "I understand. I'll watch over him. But, about the Missus—?"

Kotoko shook her head. "She has got to face facts. I don't want her to know where I live. You know her and her cameras."

"She'll take it hard. Won't you tell her goodbye?"

She considered it. "I'll pack up my things and see her then. If," she hesitated, "you make sure that... _he_ isn't around."

"I can do that, honey," he patted her hands, "but I haven't given approval yet. I have to meet this young man."

She sighed and pulled out her phone. "He said you'd say that. I'll call him in. He's just down the street, waiting."

* * *

As Kotoko and her father waved Nishigaki off to class, he growled, "He's too good-looking."

She giggled. "Dad, don't judge the surface."

"I can't help it. He looks like a player."

"I think he is," she told him, "but not to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Otosan." She clung to his arm. "I'm sort of like another injured stray animal that he picked up."

"Yes, well—I'm still not happy that you're staying with him now. What are the sleeping arrangements in his current place?"

Kotoko pulled her blowing hair to the opposite side and began braiding it. Her eyes on her task, she answered, "There's a couch in the living room that's very comfortable."

"Hmph! Well," he conceded, "I can see why you don't want the Missus to know where you live and who you're living with. She'd blow a gasket."

"That she would," Kotoko agreed.

* * *

And that she did, even without knowing all the particulars. Everyone in the Irie household was aware of her displeasure. Mr. Aihara was able to escape to his restaurant, but the Irie males were her captive audience until they found their own boltholes. Yuuki chose to stay in his room and triple-check his homework. Naoki and his father finally managed to escape to Mr. Irie's den.

"Son," he handed a drink to Naoki, "what are your thoughts on this matter?"

"I don't know that it's really my business—"

"Cut the crap, Nao." Mr. Irie was blunt. "Do you think I don't know my own son? If you really don't want this Oizumi marriage, we can make other plans for Pandai." His voice softened. "I think all of us are fond of Kotoko-chan. Maybe you need to face your own feelings."

The alcohol burned his throat. "I already have, Father. But it may be too late for me." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "I was waiting for her the night that she never came home; I was going to tell her then. But something happened and now she wants to separate from the family."

"She has dated others before and always come back to you," his father offered. "Maybe she just needs some space."

"Perhaps." Naoki sighed. "But how much and how long?"

"Well," the elder Irie's eyes narrowed, "we have some leeway. The wedding isn't planned for almost a year, anyway. Try to keep things casual with Sahoko. It'll be easier to break it off if no, uh, intimacies have occurred."

"Relax, Dad, that's the last thing you have to worry about."

"We can check with Ai-chan after a little while and see how Kotoko feels."

"Right." _Why did that not comfort him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Kotoko peered closely at Nishigaki's face as he examined her arm that evening. He glanced up and caught her gaze. "What?"

She smiled easily at him. "Otosan said you're too good-looking."

"Huh." He screwed the lid back on the ointment tube. "I'd rather hear that from a young female than a middle-aged male."

"He's right though." She flexed her arm, not noticing his startled expression as she observed the limb. "You're almost intimidatingly handsome, now that I study you. Your eyes especially," she added with a displeased stare.

"Well, I have been known to slay women with one look," he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him then continued, "I'm not surprised. My lashes never look as long, even with three layers of mascara."

"Jealousy becomes no one," he taunted her, patting her head as he rose.

"The least you could do is wear your glasses all the time," she added with a tone of discontent.

"Really? But what about _my_ vanity?"

She snorted. "You're still handsome, but it makes you look, I don't know, more mature." She snapped her fingers and pointed. "Dependable! Like a doctor."

He paused. "Are you serious?" When she nodded, he pursed his lips. "Maybe I'll consider it. Next year when I _am_ a doctor!"

Kotoko stood and set a pillow on one end of the couch. "So, when did the landlord say we could move in?"

"In five days. I'll still have another week here, so you can get settled in first with the cat, since he likes you so much better than me. Hey," he saw what she was doing, "what's this?"

"Oh, I thought I'd sleep out here." She laughed self-consciously. "I've taken away your comfort enough already."

"Your arm—"

She waved it. "It's better! It doesn't hurt hardly at all. Plus, I fit the couch a lot easier than you."

"If you're sure."

"Yes," she grinned widely, "and this way I'll feel a little better about slightly misleading Otosan this afternoon."

In his own room he pounded his pillow after three-quarters of an hour of wakefulness. _Why can't I get to sleep?_ he wondered, then, _I hope her arm will be all right on the couch._

* * *

"Kotoko!" Satomi and Jinko rushed to her side as she entered the classroom. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, you didn't answer our calls. We got worried."

"Especially with the way Kin-chan has been acting in the cafeteria."

"It's pretty obvious that you turned him down."

Satomi shook her head. "I told you that it's better if the other person likes you more. But would you listen? No!"

"And Irie-kun has apparently left school. Although we did see him on campus that day…" Jinko's face wrinkled in thought.

"Thank goodness you finally slowed down enough to let me get a word in edgewise." She smacked an arm of both friends in irritation. "Yes, I turned down Kin-chan. I can't marry someone I don't love."

"But Irie-kun—"

"Don't worry about him on my behalf." She raised her chin. "I won't moon after him any more."

"Man, those are big words," Jinko said admiringly, "but I've heard them before."

"It's going to be difficult," Satomi pointed out, "living with his family."

"I've moved out," she stated bluntly.

"What?!"

"I know you said that your father was looking, but that's quick work."

"No, Otosan is staying," she informed them. "I found an apartment—and a roommate."

"Shoot, if I'd known you were thinking of that, I might've tried to talk my folks into it," Jinko complained. "My house is so crowded that it's hard to find a quiet place to study."

"Not that a quiet place would help," Satomi observed. "Remember when we tried to combine our three brains in high school?" She flinched when she realized that she had made a reference to an episode that heavily featured Naoki. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Kotoko sighed. "I can't afford to get hurt whenever a part of my past is brought up."

"So who are you living with? Is it another student?"

"Someone we know?"

"Yes, it's a student, and no, I don't think you know...them." She had debated about revealing the gender of her roommate and had decided that these two would blow the situation all out of proportion. "We happened to meet right after my arm got into a little disagreement with a motorcycle." She held up the bandage for them to exclaim over. Luckily, that lasted all the way until the professor walked in. She smiled sadly to herself. She was going to have to careful with the information that she shared with her two best friends in the world, because no way could she trust them with a story as big as this.

* * *

Kotoko firmed the sealing tape on the last box with her hand. Her father reached over and picked it up. "I'll put this in the truck, Kotoko. You look around for anything that might have fallen under the furniture and," he jerked his head at the weeping woman hovering by the door, "see what you can do for her."

She closed her eyes in preparation and turned to Mrs. Irie. "Obasama, I can't tell you how much—"

"Then don't, Kotoko-chan!" she burst out. "Don't leave us! Don't leave _me_!"

Kotoko patted the back of the older woman, who was now wetting her shoulder. "All children must leave the nest at some time, you know. But you have your own left here for you to care for."

"But they're _boys_!" She said the word as if she was speaking of the results of a bodily function. "Nowhere near as much fun or as lovable as you! Wah!"

"It will be fine. You will be fine. I will be fine." _Yes, everything will be just fine if I can only get out of here with breaking down myself._ She leaned back and shook her. "Obasama, I'll always love you and look at you as my second mother, but even _you_ must admit that I cannot continue living here. I have to find my own path now."

"If only Onii-chan would—"

She shook her head and placed her hand over her mouth. "Stop with the 'if only's. It does no good and encourages you to brood." She blinked away the tears that she had been forcefully holding back. "Someday we'll look back on this time and maybe not laugh but at least see that it wasn't a tragedy."

"How can you say that when I know that you love him still?" Naoki's mother was not ready to let her go.

"Because this love was not meant to be. It just took me a long time to accept it." She kissed the woman's cheek. "You need to try to accept it also."

"But will I never see you again?" She grabbed at the younger girl's sleeve.

"Sometime," she answered vaguely, "but not too soon. And please don't ask where I'll be. And," she added, remembering certain past actions, "don't stalk me at college and try to follow me home."

"As if I'd do that!" Mrs. Irie appeared offended, although Kotoko noticed that she tried to hide a guilty expression.

"Otosan will let you know about me, I'm sure." She detached the hand still clutching her and finally managed to make it downstairs. She climbed quickly into the cab of the truck her father had borrowed. "Drive!" she hissed at him.

He gunned the motor, and she was able to make her getaway with no further conversation, although she did wave farewell from the window to the forlorn figure at the gate.

* * *

After several minutes of grunting and adjusting angles to maneuver the couch through the apartment door, the last of Nishigaki's things were moved in. He handed his assistants, two high schoolers with strong backs, a few bills and waved them on their way.

"Whew!" He flopped down on the couch and rotated his shoulder. "I hope I didn't strain anything."

Kotoko emerged from his bedroom. "I unpacked your clothes into the dresser drawers, Nishigaki," she said. "Probably not the way you like them, but at least you won't have to live out of a suitcase if you need to crash early."

"Thanks." He threw her a grin. "If I can't figure out your system, I'll rearrange it later. But you know, since we're living together, we can probably be on first name basis."

"Oh! Okay," she agreed. "But I kind of forgot…"

"Yuichi," he said and even repeated it with emphasis, "Yuichi."

"Yuichi," she parroted obediently.

He grinned and clapped his hands. "What I really need right now is food. Are you up for a pizza? That should be quick."

"Sounds great, but it's not necessary," she cheerfully informed him. "Otosan remembered how much work moving involves and had me meet him to pick up dinner." She began to unstack food containers.

Nishigaki was drawn by the aroma. "Wow! This is a feast," he proclaimed. He located chopsticks while she poured glasses of water, and they sat down to eat. "Man, I'm surprised you're not shaped like Buddha with a father who can cook like this."

"Ha," she said. "I thought a playboy like you would have better sense than to comment on a woman's weight."

He looked down and picked up some grilled shrimp. " _I_ thought I wasn't supposed to think about gender in relation to you."

"Yeah, well, it's just a sensitive subject for me," Kotoko muttered.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with your figure?" He set down his chopsticks and raised both hands in innocence. " _Just_ an observation."

She stuck out her bottom lip slightly. "I've been told that I didn't have enough up here and had too much down there." Her hand waved in vague indication.

"Ignore the haters." He filled his mouth again. "As long as you're healthy, you're just fine."

After a moment, she grinned at him. "Is that a medical opinion?"

He smiled back. "Absolutely, if that's what you want to believe. A medical opinion from a _male_ doctor."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Don't confuse me!"

* * *

The next morning Kotoko bounded out of her room, the cat at her heels, and skidded to a stop at the entrance to the kitchen. "What are you doing with my leftovers?" she demanded.

Nishigaki looked up. "Yours? Last night we shared."

"My father was the chef."

"Relax. I thought about experimenting with using some of it for a breakfast omelet."

"Oh, sounds yummy! You _are_ making one for me, right?" She blinked her eyes at him innocently.

He corrected her. "It's going to be a group effort."

"Huh?"

"Your first lesson." When she still showed no sign of understanding, he added, "Eggs. How to crack."

"I know how to crack them," she muttered, "just not how to keep from spilling the contents."

He waved her to his side. "Okay, pick one up." He stilled her hand before it moved to the rim of the bowl. "Hold on. Weigh it." He used a finger to move her wrist up and down.

Her forehead crinkled. "I never thought about doing that. But, why?"

"You used too much force last time," he informed her. "The shell is less than a third of a millimeter thick. Don't think you have to smash it as if cracking a walnut."

"Okay." Kotoko stared at the ovoid in concentration. "Here goes!"

"All right. First try." Nishigaki used a spatula to scrape the spilled egg white off the counter into the bowl. "Now, another one."

"Sure. A third of a millimeter, you said?"

Five minutes later, the counter's surface now marred with splattered egg and pieces of shell, he admitted, wiping his forehead, "Well, some people's learning curves are a bit steep."

"Told you I was no good." Kotoko stared shamefaced at the floor.

"No, no!" He hastened to reassure her. "You showed some improvement. Just, uh, don't try this without supervision quite yet."


	5. Chapter 5

A week later Nishigaki rubbed his temple before rising from his desk. He pulled a fresh box of tissues from the closet and crossed the room to set them in front of Kotoko. "Are you still sniffling about that damn cat?" he asked.

"But Rin-chan hasn't come back." Her voice broke, and he looked at the ceiling for inspiration.

"He wasn't my cat to begin with," he repeated, "and the ungrateful bastard didn't even like me." He added as an aside, "I still can't believe she named the mangy son-of-a—"

"Well, he liked _me_!" Kotoko tossed a used tissue in the direction of the waste bin. He shook his head and bent to pick it up from the floor and deposit it properly. "He slept on my bed and woke me up in the morning…"

"...and got hair all over your blankets. His leg was healed, and he was getting restless. He's not neutered, so he's probably out checking on his harem."

"But it's cold outside," she wailed.

"And he has a fur coat!" His voice rose in spite of himself. This had been going on for three days. "Look, Kotoko, it was only meant to be a temporary thing. Shit, I'm not even supposed to be practicing on animals."

She shot him a glare. "You're not supposed to be practicing on humans either, but you took care of me!"

"So what are you going to do, report me?"

She ducked her head. "You know I'm not. But can you at least worry about him?"

Nishigaki knelt and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Am I concerned about a stray animal that doesn't have shelter? Yes. Can I do anything about this particular one? No. He'll either come back or he won't, although," he squeezed her shoulder before rising, "he'd be an idiot not to return, the way you spoiled him with designer food."

"Yeah," she sniffed, "what am I going to do with all those cans?"

"Hold on to them. If he doesn't show back up, I'm sure you'll find another one to lavish love on." His eyes caught sight of her worksheets. "What's this? English?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Advanced Course, not that I should really be in it."

He pointed to a sentence. "Switch the order of those two words and it will make more sense."

"Really?" She straightened and erased and rewrote. "Thanks!"

"What are you majoring in?" he asked.

"Literature." Her eyes moved to the next question.

"And your career will be…?"

"Darned if I know." Kotoko gave up and leaned back. "That was the course of study recommended for us Class F students from Tonan High. They gave us just about as much guidance as they did in high school." She grimaced.

"Hm. I guess you'll have to decide soon, won't you?"

"Yes. I just wish that I could have a _useful_ career."

"Aren't all careers useful to some degree?" He regained his chair but did not yet return his attention to the assigned reading.

"I mean, useful to others. It's sort of stupid, like my life until now," she added in a lower tone, "but I kind of drifted along, only thinking that I would do something with my life that would keep me at his side. So I really didn't have a goal of my own, and he didn't decide what he wanted to do until right before he had to give it up."

"Okay. You have aroused my curiosity. What was it that the famous 'he' wanted to do?"

She snorted. "You won't believe this. He was going to be a doctor."

"Oh?" His gaze sharpened. "What was his name?" He whistled when she told him. "I heard that there was a lot of buzz about some wunderkind transfer student who suddenly withdrew. I guess it wasn't that important to him if he gave up so easily."

"No," she automatically began to defend him, "it was because of his family…" Her sentence trailed away. "I guess he did give up easily, but he never really had to try hard before. Huh. I had always idolized him and thought he could do anything. He probably could have thought of another way out, but this was the obvious and simple solution."

His voice grew pensive. "Does that mean if things hadn't gone south for him, you would have become a nurse?"

"Probably." She gave a humorless laugh. "That's the direction my imagination would have gone. Not that I'd ever have been able to do complicated work like that."

"Why not?" He swiveled in his chair. "You can almost crack three eggs in a row properly."

"There's a big difference between that and being responsible for someone's life," she argued.

"Yes, but you have proved that you can learn and improve. You don't think I'm going to be issued a scalpel and perform surgery my first day on the job, do you?"

"You'd probably try, with your ego," she taunted. "But yeah, nursing…"

After a moment, he spoke. "I know several nurses and nursing students. I could invite one over to talk about it with you. _If you like_ ," he stressed.

"But I'm a third year and not on that career track." Her voice was hesitant yet wistful.

"There's a transfer test in March. The first year is book work anyway. If you cram hard enough, you could place out of it and join the second years, who will be starting to actually do nursing stuff in labs."

"Let me think about it some."

"Okay. Just let me know."

* * *

"My mother's been a nurse for almost thirty years, so I can tell you all kinds of things you can look forward to after you get out of school." In addition to two pizzas, Nishigaki had brought Jinguji Rin home to give his roommate some insight into the school's expectations for its students. The male nurse lounged on the couch next to her after finishing his spiel.

"Oh." Kotoko blinked. "So you knew what to expect from the very beginning."

"Indeed," Rin winked at her, "it's a worthy and honorable, although hard-working, profession. Mom's love for it shone through and convinced me."

"Keep it to the course experience." Nishigaki carried the empty pizza box to the kitchen. "We don't need her scared off early. Once she knows the basics, those stories won't seem so threatening."

"But she should know what she's getting into," he argued.

"The girl is tough," Nishigaki grinned at Kotoko, "and has learned that determination and practice can accomplish quite a bit."

"I still can't believe you have the same name as my cat," Kotoko said, for about the fourth time that evening. "My poor missing Rin-chan!"

The visitor made a face at the remark while Nishigaki guffawed. "Well, they have the same morals, after all!"

Kotoko interrupted their mocked boxing maneuvers. "How did you two get to know each other?"

They looked at each other and laughed. "We found out that we were dating the same nursing student. She was two-timing both of us!"

"And you ended up as friends. I can't imagine Matsumoto and me... Men are sure different," she marveled, shaking her head.

"Shared misery, I guess," Rin said. "But here," he handed over a bag, "if you want to study for the transfer test, I'll lend you my textbooks from first year. I never got around to throwing them out, since they were still at my parents' house."

Kotoko looked inside and blanched. "I need to memorize all _these_?"

"That's why you're borrowing them from an honor student." He patted her hand. "Just look for my highlighter marks."

"Hey, hey," Nishigaki pulled his arm up, "she's only taking the books."

"And thank you very much." Kotoko rose and bowed, then carried the bag to her room.

"What's up? You didn't tell me she was off-limits. You have plans for her?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter. She's been through a lot, not to mention that she's my patient."

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you, Yui-tan?" He slapped his shoulder. "As an already working healthcare professional, I'm the only one who can have patients. Besides," he leaned forward, "she doesn't appear injured."

"Still, it's hands-off," he replied shortly. "She's like, I don't know, a younger sister or something. Therefore, verboten."

"You're treating me as if you wouldn't be willing to have me as a member of your family," he teased.

"As if you'd ever be that serious about a woman! But if you ever change," he grinned, "you're certainly welcome to any of my older sisters!"

"Do I look like a masochist?" Rin turned his head and smiled when Kotoko returned to the room. "I'll need to leave shortly for a night shift. Do you think you could spare me another cup of your delicious coffee?"

As Kotoko bid his friend a warm farewell a little later, Nishigaki thought that, although his policy of not inviting women to his apartment was still sound, he might need to make a few additions to the "Do Not Enter" list.

* * *

Although initially shocked speechless at the amount of information that she would have to absorb by March, Kotoko mentally girded up her loins and made a study plan. "Not that this should be a new thing for me," she muttered, "considering the number of times Irie-kun helped me."

Consequently, Nishigaki was suitably impressed with the schedule she posted on the wall above her desk. It managed to balance adequate time for her current classes as well as preparation for the upcoming transfer test. The two managed to share use of his medical dictionary; that is, if sharing could be defined as the item being in Kotoko's possession ninety percent of the time.

He nodded farewell before closing the door behind himself one weekend. Although she still left out a bowl of dry food for the missing Rin-the-Cat, she had ceased to audibly mourn for him. However, he thought, having the tomcat to cry about at least distracted her from her romantic woes. There weren't near as many stifled sobs in the middle of the night as when she had first moved in. He thought that after his hair trim he might pick up one of those fancy coffee drinks that she so favored. The caffeine would at least help her focus a little longer.

* * *

The line was almost out the door at the small café, with no seats available. _Good thing I want takeaway,_ Nishigaki thought, hunching his shoulders as yet another patron entered along with a blast of wintry air.

He was waiting for his order when an attractive young woman, her layered hair artfully streaked, sidled next to him. "Cold day, isn't it?" she leaned over to say.

 _Not a very original pick-up line_ , he thought before turning to give her a smile. "Yes, it's rather nasty outside."

"Nothing like a hot cup of coffee to take off the chill." She gave him a quick head-to-toe glance, a favor he returned. "This is one of my favorite places."

Liking what he had seen, he smiled down at her. "I only drop by when I'm in the neighborhood. However, I'm sure we can find a few other things in common." His name was called and he stepped up to collect the mugs.

The girl's eyes flickered to his full hands. "You're with someone?" There was a note of disappointment in her tone.

He followed her gaze and realized her conclusion. "No," he recovered, "I'm taking one home for my roommate. Heavy study schedule."

"I see." Her smile returned.

"However," his grin turned lazy, "I'm at loose ends tonight. Would you like to continue this conversation over dinner?"

Twenty minutes later, his gait buoyant while entering the apartment, he presented Kotoko her drink. "Lovely!" she cried, sipping it. "It's a little cool, but a few seconds in the microwave will fix that."

As she moved to the kitchen, he informed her. "You'll have the place to yourself tonight. I have an engagement elsewhere."

"Engage— Oh! A date!" She leered at him knowingly. "It's about time you got back to that. Otherwise your playboy reputation will suffer."

Nishigaki shoved her lightly on the forehead. "Watch it, kid. You shouldn't make fun of your sempai like that."

She returned to the microwave after the ding. "I guess you are my sempai. I hadn't really thought about that too much." She set her cup on the counter and made a deep bow. "My greatest pardons, oh superior one!"

"Just don't try that when you're a nurse in a hospital!" he called back to her, laughing, as he retreated to his room to select his wardrobe for the evening.

* * *

Half an hour after Nishigaki left, Kotoko realized that his absence meant that she could spend as long a time as she liked in the bathroom. She quickly filled the tub with steaming water and hummed to herself as she collected her night wear.

She emerged with her entire body pink on the outside and relaxed on the inside. The night still being young, she wrapped her robe around herself and sat at her desk for some more struggles with medical terminology and information.

* * *

Nishigaki ascended the stairs, unaware that his steps were not as jaunty as previous returns from a successful romantic encounter. There had been a little argument over his refusal to stay the night after the intimacies had concluded, but not enough for her to refuse a second date the following weekend.

He chuckled when he spied Kotoko, head pillowed on her arm, at the desk. He reached out to shake her awake but his hand stopped short of her shoulder. He stared at it for a moment, then pulled it back.

The noise of the shower roused the slumbering girl, and her head turned slowly as her half-opened eyes surveyed the room. "Oh, Yuuchi's back," she murmured. She stood up, rubbing her head. "Why is he taking a shower this late at night?" She stumbled to her room, making sure to leave a light on to guide his steps through the living room.

Meanwhile, Nishigaki scrubbed his body harshly, wondering about the sudden feeling of uncleanness that had overtaken him earlier. _Maybe it's the dryness of the winter air,_ he surmised as he rinsed himself off.


	6. Chapter 6

Kotoko was afraid her brain was going to explode with all of the information she was trying to cram in. Not only was she managing to keep up with her current classes, but she was slowly making her way through the textbooks that Nishigaki's friend had loaned her. He promised that he would send her a link for practice tests when she was ready, but she trembled at the thought of the results.

One Saturday evening near the end of December, she looked over at her roommate in surprise. "Isn't it about time you left for your date?"

He scribbled an explanation of a note he had taken. "No, it's too close to Christmas."

"Sorry?" Kotoko shook her head. "I don't follow."

"I either taper off or make a clean break before the holiday." He winked at her. "Too many high expectations for the 'Lovers Night' feel of Christmas Eve."

She tsked at him. "Not to mention saving money on a gift. What a cad. And I suppose you do the same thing right before Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," he sighed, "winter is a difficult season."

"You'd better pick your ladies carefully," she warned him.

"That's why I never let them know where I live," he reminded her. "Anyway, this year I have the added pressure of the national boards in February, so I can use that as an excuse."

"So you'll be testing a few weeks before me?" she asked.

"Yes, and as soon as I've finished I'll start drilling you for yours." He grinned widely at her when she looked appalled.

"You don't have to look as if you're eager to torture me!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Ever since you moved out, we hardly ever get to see you except at school," Jinko complained as the three sat in the college cafeteria.

"Well, I've been busy with extra study." Kotoko mixed some vegetables with her rice.

"Trying to up your grades?" Satomi asked.

"Actually," she leaned forward, "I'm trying to transfer into the nursing department."

"A nurse? _You?_ " Jinko hooted at the idea. Satomi smacked her arm.

"You don't have to act like you don't think I can make it," she griped at her.

"But Kotoko," Satomi pointed out, "you've never been great at studying."

"I've made a schedule," she said grumpily, "and I've been keeping to it."

"Good for you. So, since that's the case, I guess your roommate isn't a big partier."

"No," she said as she shoveled food in, "he's a medical student."

Jinko spewed drink across the table. "Did you say ' _he'_?!"

"That's gross!" Kotoko wiped off her face. "And keep it down!"

"Kotoko…?" Satomi's eyebrows were raised.

"Okay, okay!" she said in a low voice. "Yes, he's a guy. But," she waved her hands, "we're just friends! Nothing's going on!"

"So I guess Kin-chan knows nothing about it?" Satomi looked over her shoulder at the young man serving the line of hungry students.

She shook her head. "I really don't talk to him; or, rather, he doesn't talk to me. I suppose I'm being punished for turning him down."

Jinko nodded sagely. "He was hurt pretty bad, even though you never told him you liked him that way."

"Otosan's keeping an eye on him. He says that he's been a little more cheerful lately, so I might try talking to him again sometime."

"That's a good idea," Satomi said, "but come on! Tell all. Is your roomie a nerd or a normal type of guy?"

Kotoko's eyes crinkled in amusement. "To tell the truth, you'd probably call him a hunk. But although he's a bit of a man-slut to other girls, he treats me as if I was a guy too."

"Well, I wasn't planning to drop Ryo anyway, but it's a shame he's like that. You need to start seeing someone."

"Yeah," agreed Jinko.

"No, I'm just fine," she contradicted her friends. "So, do you have plans for Christmas Eve?"

"Um, yeah," Jinko said.

"Me too," added Satomi.

"Relax! I wasn't going to ask for a girls' night," Kotoko scoffed. "Not after last year!"

"When are you going to let us forget that?" asked Satomi.

"Hey! I don't blame you. It just reminds me…" she trailed off, as memories of sharing chicken and cake with Naoki flooded her head. She shook aforementioned head to banish them. "I guess my date will be with the books! But, no worries! You two have a great time with your men!"

* * *

"Kotoko?" When he received no response, Nishigaki tapped on her head. "Hey, roomie!"

Dragged out of the fascinating world of blood types, she stared blearily at him. "Huh?"

"Merry Christmas!" He pulled a package from behind his back and extended it towards her.

"A present?" She shoved hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "I'm afraid that I don't have—"

"Don't worry!" He laughed at her discomfiture. "This is a unilateral gift. And don't thank me until you actually open it!"

She gasped when she slid off the wrapping. "My own medical dictionary!"

"I had to have some reason to regain possession of mine," he teased. "But I'm glad it has been of use to you."

"That's right," she replied, "you really will need it while you study, won't you?"

"And now there'll be no reason for me not to have it!"

She bit her lip. "I feel guilty for not thinking of buying you a gift."

"Kotoko," he placed a finger on her nose, "'unilateral' means that I didn't expect one in return."

"I know!" She snapped her fingers. "I can buy you dinner!"

"Dinner? On Christmas Eve?" He shook his head. "Where do you plan to go? All of the best places will be taken up by couples."

"Give me a few minutes while I make a call. And don't listen in!" She held up a finger and closed the door to her bedroom.

Nishigaki heaved a sigh. "What is she up to?"

* * *

An hour later they were being seated near a wall-length curtain in an almost hidden corner of her father's restaurant. "How did you manage this at the last minute, even being related to the owner?"

Kotoko giggled. "This is actually a table that the employees eat at, so they can keep one eye on the kitchen—it's the secondary exit into the main area—and the other on the customer tables. It's not exactly in a great location for a paying guest."

Nishigaki looked around. "I understand. However, I'm glad he made it available to us. I've enjoyed the boxed meals he's sent, so I'm looking forward to experiencing more of his skills."

As if summoned by his reference, her father appeared with a large hassun platter. "Here you go, daughter." He turned to the man accompanying her. "I understand that you're helping her with her studies."

He shook his head in reply. "Not a great deal. She is a hard worker without any assistance. If I can ease her understanding every now and then, it doesn't make her efforts any less remarkable."

Mr. Aihara bowed. "Thank you for saying that. I'll have your meals out shortly."

Nishigaki looked at Kotoko. "No ordering?"

She dimpled. "Dad is being creative tonight. We should be in for a treat!"

He leaned over the table and whispered, "So why haven't you brought me here before now?"

Her eyes dropped. " _I_ haven't been here since I moved out."

"Oh." He stared at her. "Another story?"

Kotoko waved him toward the food and played with her chopsticks. "Well, just like I had someone I liked who didn't like me, there was a person who liked me. And I turned him down that same night we met." She shook her head. "I didn't handle it too well."

He finished chewing and swallowed. "What does that have to do with your father's restaurant?"

Her eyes cut toward the main seating area. "He works here!" she hissed.

"Ah!" He looked as well. "Is he here this evening?"

"Everyone has to work tonight," she informed him. "Otosan is trying to keep him in the back though. He also made sure that the curtain in front of that door behind you is pulled tightly shut."

* * *

"Hey, Boss," Odawara called to Mr. Aihara, "it sure is nice to see Little Miss again."

"Hush!" Kotoko's father looked around. "I'm trying to keep it from Kinnosuke as long as possible."

The cooking assistant placed a hand over his mouth. "Sorry! I didn't know. But," he added, "I sent him out back to dump those shrimp shells so they wouldn't stink up the can in here."

"That's lucky! I'd hate to have some kind of scene with a full house like we have."

The plastic bag had burst right as he had pulled it from the bin, and Kinnosuke was under the counter, picking up the remaining shrimp debris piece by piece. His hands had stilled upon hearing the subject of the conversation. When the two men moved out of the kitchen with the customers' food, he unfolded himself from his tight corner and popped a kink out of his neck. "So! Kotoko is here!"

* * *

Nishigaki was enthusiastically sampling every dish of the main course that Kotoko's father had just delivered to their small table, which now had almost every square centimeter covered. He paused and stared when Kotoko suddenly bent sideways and froze in an awkward position. It only took him a few seconds to realize that she was using his larger body as a shield.

"May I assume that there is someone behind me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered miserably. "He is sticking his head through the curtain and looking around the room."

"So, what do we do?" His voice was calm.

Kotoko blinked then straightened. "Nothing, because that's exactly how much wrong I'm doing by being here with you."

He reached across the dishes and took her hand in approval. "And precisely how much blame you'll be responsible for if the restaurant is distracted by a scene."

Of course, he was as yet unacquainted with the entity known as "Kin-chan". That blissful ignorance lasted only a few seconds more.

"Kotoko! You're here!"

Nishigaki slowly turned and regarded him, squeezing her hand before releasing it with no great speed. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

The younger man gasped loudly then gaped as his eyes shot from the handsome face with a raised inquiring eyebrow to the hand that had been recently on Kotoko's to her face. "What—? Who—? Why—?"

"By the questions you sound like a reporter, but by your attire I conclude that you are an employee of this restaurant."

"Yes, I—"

"Wonderful!" His smile widened. "Would you be so kind as to refresh our drinks, then?" His slight grunt of pain when Kotoko's foot hit his shin was unheard due to the subsequent diatribe.

"Kotoko! Who's this stuck-up guy that you found?! I swear, you have the lousiest taste in men! I don't know what your father is thinkin' about, lettin' you run wild like this…"

Well aware that few things could stop Kinnosuke in full spate, Kotoko obeyed Nishigaki's hand gestures and resumed eating in a calm manner, as though verbal diarrhea was not pouring over her at loud volume.

The noise stopped abruptly when Odawara and another employee managed to get Kinnosuke in a choke hold, stuffing a cloth napkin in his mouth, and dragged him away. Mr. Aihara, who had directed this move, bowed and apologized loudly to his daughter and companion to let the rest of the restaurant know that the evening's entertainment (a farce, perhaps?) had concluded. "I'm so sorry that your dining was interrupted by my young employee. I apologize on his behalf. I think he suffered a recent head injury." He circled his temple with a finger. "I'll get you some fresh food and drink refills out in a trice!"

His face red from stifling laughter, Nishigaki gravely nodded this thanks.

Kotoko, mortified, mumbled after Mr. Aihara left, "It would have been more truthful if Otosan had said 'heart injury'."

Still trying not to laugh out loud and spoil her father's efforts at restoring normalcy, Nishigaki regained the hand that had apparently been the straw that had broken the back of Kinnosuke's camel. "Even so, he has had enough recovery time to be able to act—and speak—in a civilized manner. Does he really think that his busy workplace is an appropriate location for a meltdown?"

"With Kin-chan, that would be any place, any time." She finally was able to smile and even chuckle while recalling some of his past idiocies. When asked, she told Nishigaki of some of the high school and college episodes that had embarrassed her at the time but now were only amusing.

"See?" he pointed out. "Time can give you some perspective on events that seem traumatic while they're happening. He," Nishigaki jerked his head towards the curtain behind him, "is probably just jealous that you have progressed farther than him."

"Progressed?" Kotoko raised her eyebrows.

"Less than two months after losing the 'love of your life'," he winked and shook his head at the phrase, "you are enjoying a meal with an attractive, eligible man on an evening that is nationally recognized as one for romantic dates." He shook his head again. "He just can't compete."

Kotoko rolled her eyes at his mocking egotism. "Attractive, yes. Eligible, no. Why any woman would take you seriously—!"

He leaned forward and looked at her from under half-closed lids. "They're blinded by my amazing good looks and sex appeal."

She restored him to proper table posture with a firm finger to his forehead. "Lucky for you that Irie-kun made me immune. Now get back to eating. I want to break in my dictionary tonight."

Rubbing the sore spot above his eyes, he muttered, "What happened to the girl who didn't think she could study enough? It must be a Christmas miracle!"

* * *

"Christmas miracle, indeed!" Kotoko laughed as they approached the apartment complex.

Nishigaki was carrying a large bag of food that her father had pressed on them as compensation for the dinner disruption. "Not much of an exaggeration, considering how terrified you were at the amount of knowledge you would have to absorb," he pointed out.

"I guess this is the first time I had a reason of my very own to apply myself," she mused. "But at any rate, 'miracle' is a bit of a—" She stopped and gasped, grabbing hold of her companion's arm.

"What?" he asked before following the direction of her trembling finger. "Well, I'll be damned!"

Kotoko scurried the last few feet and hugged the scrawny feline to her chest. "Oh, Rin-chan, I've missed you so!"

" _I'm_ never greeted like that," Nishigaki muttered as he unlocked the door.

Cuddling the cat like a baby, Kotoko cooed at it as she entered. "You must have finally missed us and come home."

"More like he missed regular meals." Nishigaki retrieved the empty food bowl and brought it in to rinse out. "Should I open one of those stinky canned meals for him in celebration?"

"Yes, please!" Her face almost glowed as she turned to answer him.

He caught his breath. "Right. Well," he opened the cabinet, "let's see, Chopped and Grilled Poultry, Savory Salmon and Shrimp, Tender Beef and Liver—"

"Mrour!"

"Okay, Beef and Liver it is."

Kotoko set down the struggling cat once the aroma of the meat filled the room. She hovered over him as he daintily devoured it.

Nishigaki caught her hand a few centimeters above the furry back. "I wouldn't," he advised. "Not until the bowl is empty."

"Right." She nodded. "Animals don't like to be interrupted while they eat."

"I didn't particularly care for it this evening, but at least I didn't scratch and snarl."

"No, you didn't." She laughed then sighed. "Poor Kin-chan! I guess lunchtime is going to be even more uncomfortable now."

"Oh?"

She rolled her eyes. "He also works in the school cafeteria."

"Really?" He frowned. "I hadn't noticed, but then with the higher level courses taking so much time, I seldom ventured that way after the first couple of years. Plus," he added, "we have a small snack bar on the bottom floor of our building."

"That's convenient," she observed. "Maybe I'll start taking a few hikes and eat there to avoid him if he's too bad."

"You'll always be welcome," he said, "but you'll have to watch out for those med school students."

"I know," she bantered back, "I hear they're a bunch of wolves! Oh, he's finished!" Kotoko lifted the cat to her lap and resumed petting him. He ignored her and commenced to groom himself.

Nishigaki shook his head. "I don't know why you like that mangy animal so much."

"Looks aren't everything," she admonished him.

"That puts me in my place," he quipped. "I wonder if he's softened to me." Only his quick reflexes spared him a series of slices on the offered hand. "I guess not."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll warm up to you over time."

"So. Another permanent resident. Too bad he can't share in paying the rent!" he tossed over his shoulder as he went to his room.

"Don't worry about Uncle Yuichi," Kotoko crooned at the cat. "I'll love you enough for both of us."


	7. Chapter 7

Both students stayed close to home after classes were over for the next few weeks. On one of Nishigaki's lab days, he stopped by a familiar café for two to-go drinks, thinking to provide Kotoko with a sweet reward for her hard work. He felt a little tingling after he left but was unable to pinpoint its source.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called as he toed off his shoes. "And I brought a gift!"

"Ooh! My favorite!" she cried. She took the cups from him as he shed his coat.

He tilted his head then shook it ruefully. At her inquiring glance, he said, "Must have just been the extra chill in the air." He scowled at the cat before taking a seat at his own desk and opening up his study guide.

* * *

"Do you ever have a weird feeling like someone's watching you?" he asked a classmate several days later.

"All the time," he replied, before cuffing his shoulder. "We're in medical school, you doofus. They're going to make sure that we know what we're doing before we're allowed to interact with patients."

"You think that's it?"

"Yes, and you'd better get used to it. We have another two years—at least!—before we're allowed to act solo."

 _Then why did I start feeling that way outside of school?_ he wondered.

* * *

Although Kotoko entered the school cafeteria with dread each day, Kinnosuke did not create a disturbance there. _Maybe he just fears his boss here more than at the restaurant,_ she wondered. _If that's the case, then I probably need to talk to Otosan because he's not respecting him enough._

Even Satomi and Jinko agreed that the silent treatment he was applying to Kotoko made their meals a lot calmer. "Although," Satomi pointed out, "you did provide some provocation by taking your new man to the place that he works."

"Yuichi is not my 'new man'," Kotoko corrected her. "And it's been a while since I turned him down."

"So how many times have you seen Irie-kun since then?" Jinko asked.

Kotoko set down her chopsticks, face blank. "None, but I wouldn't cause a scene if I did."

"Yeah, I've heard that before," her friend muttered.

"But then, I've had no reason or opportunity," she pointed out. "I don't live with him, and I no longer run in the same circles as he does."

* * *

She had cause to regret making that statement. Two days later she received a call from Pandai's legal department.

"My likeness? And name?" she asked. "For a video game?" Eventually the situation was made clear to her, and she screamed after hanging up the phone, "Those damn anime nerds! What have they done?!"

* * *

Staring up at the Pandai logo on the side of the building, Kotoko swallowed loudly. "Well, here goes nothing. I guess I'm going to see if I can behave better than Kin-chan."

The attorney was extremely patient with her, explaining the details of the agreement in simple language. "So it's just using my animated picture and my anime nickname?" she confirmed. "I don't have to show up in person or do any publicity?"

"Not at all, Miss Aihara," he assured her. "We only want to make certain that there will be no claims in the future for earnings."

"Ha!" she said. "This way no other Kotorin can sue you, right?"

"Um, yes," he said. "Now if you will sign here?"

"Excuse me." Kotoko took a breath and turned to the door. Naoki stood there, in a suit that made him look like the model of a young executive. "Hello, Kotoko."

"Hello, Irie-kun." She managed a smile and a nod.

"Irie-san," the attorney half-stood, "I didn't expect to see you today. But then, you two are acquainted."

"Yes," he said shortly, holding out a hand. "May I?" He looked over the contract and raised an eyebrow. "Pandai shouldn't be this stingy."

"But it sounds very generous!" Kotoko protested.

"If I were you," he advised, "I'd ask for a percentage of profits instead of a lump sum. It may be slightly risky but could give you more in the long run."

"Irie-san!" The lawyer gave him a frustrated glare.

Kotoko cocked her head and considered it carefully. "I'm going to need some extra money for school. Could I have some money now and a smaller amount of the profits?"

"Yes...school." Naoki's eyes held a brief flash of pain. "I think we can arrange that." He swiftly wrote on the contract and handed it to the lawyer. "Can you make these changes quickly?"

"Yes, Irie-san." He took the document to the secretary outside the office.

"So, would you like a drink while we wait?" Naoki asked the silent girl.

"No, thank you," she replied, "but is Ojisama back at work now?"

"Dad? Yes, he's here part of the day. Would you like to visit with him?"

He couldn't help but notice that Kotoko's demeanor with his father was more relaxed and ebullient than with him alone; more, that is, as he remembered from their years of cohabitation. He smiled at the sight, and all too soon was notified that the amended contract was ready.

He escorted Kotoko out of the lawyer's office. "Did you provide him with an address to mail your checks?"

"Uh, can I do direct deposit for that?"

"Certainly, I'll take you to our business office and get that set up."

She breathed a sigh of relief. It wouldn't do for any of the Iries to find out where she lived. Mrs. Irie had proved way too adept at ferreting out information that was best kept secret.

* * *

"It was good to see Kotoko-chan again, wasn't it, son?" Mr. Irie asked Naoki once the girl had left the premises. "She's as lively as ever."

"Maybe to you, Dad, but she was quite reserved with me."

His father nodded. "That's probably to be expected. But," he asked, "has this made you think again about the Oizumi arrangement?"

"A little. But I'm not willing to burn that bridge yet."

Mr. Irie sighed. Sometimes he wished that common sense was factored in when measuring intelligence. His son would certainly not be considered a genius _then_.

* * *

Kotoko was finally able to breath freely once she boarded the train for home. The conversations of the past hour ran through her mind on a constant loop. It was wonderful news that she was going to have a little extra money—maybe even _more_ than a little!—but what really thrilled her was that she had managed to have a calm, albeit stilted, conversation with Naoki. _Take that, Jinko!_ she thought, pumping a fist. She was so busy congratulating herself on her mature stance that she disembarked at the college stop instead of the station nearest the apartment.

"Darn!" she said, "and I don't have classes this afternoon." However, she decided to take the opportunity to check out the snack bar in the Medical Building that Nishigaki had mentioned. _After all_ , she rationalized, _I'll be there soon enough,_ if _I pass the test!_

She found that late in the day the only food items available were a few sandwiches and stale pastries. The coffee was adequate at best, but then she was used to designer drinks and those of her own making. She discovered that dunking one of the cakes in her cup improved both the texture of the pastry and the flavor of the coffee.

When she finished, she wiped her lips and looked around. There were very few customers to occupy the bored attendant, who was playing a game on her cell phone. Besides herself, there were three students in medical jackets trying to describe the appearance of a dislocated elbow, from what she could determine, as well as one lady ducked down in the corner booth. Kotoko peered at her closely, but the woman turned away.

"Hmph! She looks like she raided Obasama's stalking wardrobe," she chuckled. The person sported a wide scarf, large hat, and oversized sunglasses.

Within a few minutes the desultory pace of the snack bar changed as classes released and students poured through the door. She looked at them each in turn, trying to guess if they were nursing or medical students.

 _Nursing; medical; nursing; nursing; can't tell; oh, definitely medical_ , she concluded when a tall young man with long straight hair pulled into a ponytail walked in. The glasses only completed the nerdy ensemble.

She jumped when he suddenly backed up after passing her and stopped to stare at her. _Did he read my mind?_ she wondered.

"You!" he almost shouted. "It _is_ you!"

"Um, yes," she said nervously, "but I don't think—"

"You're the girl that hung around Irie the last few years!"

Kotoko closed her eyes. How long would her past behavior continue to define her? "Yes, but I no longer do," she informed him.

"Really?" He squinted at her. "When did you last see him?"

 _Drat! Of all the times…_ "About an hour ago," she admitted.

"Thought so." He chuckled as he looked her up and down. "I had assumed that his perfectionism would have extended to his choice in women, but he seems to have settled for quite a bit less."

"Why, you—!" Kotoko was unable to verbalize her indignation.

"At any rate, he's slacked off enough. When is he coming back to school?"

"Never?" she said, her voice unintentionally rising in a question.

"What?!"

"Well, he's had to take over the family business…"

"No!" The man's knees bent and he let out a wail. "He's got to come back. How else am I going to compete with him and ultimately defeat him?"

"What kind of medical student _are_ you?" Kotoko asked, wide-eyed.

"One that is always coming in second place to that bastard!" he said with fiery eyes and clenched teeth. "Up until junior high everything went my way. It was a given that I was always number one! Everyone praised me on awards day when I took all honors. But then in high school _he_ showed up and it all crumbled away."

Kotoko shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't recall seeing you at Tonan High."

"I wasn't there!" he snapped. "But the national practice exams...no matter how many times I took them, my name was never at the top. It was always Irie-Damn-Naoki up there."

"Well," she muttered," lots of people's names weren't at the top when he was around."

He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down to lean towards her. "I was accepted at Todai, believing that finally I would be able to compete, mano-a-mano with him, but NO! He decides to go to this backwater school. Naturally, there was no problem with _me_ attending, but then he transferred out of Science and Engineering to Medicine."

"And so you followed." Kotoko had given up on getting rid of him and just decided to ride the wave.

"Yes! And now he has gone out of my reach again!"

She tried reasoning with him. "Well, if you always came in second, shouldn't you feel relieved that he's no longer around? I mean, now you don't have the pressure to compete."

"There's no satisfaction in that!" he scoffed. His gaze sharpened on her. "But, given the right incentive, he might come back."

"What do you mean?" she asked warily.

His hand reached out and touched her chin. "What do you think would be his reaction if I kissed you?"

"You might better ask what _my_ reaction would be if you kissed her. Funatsu Seiichi, right?"

"Yikes!" The student jumped to his feet and bowed. "Nishigaki-sempai!" He paled when the older man stood behind Kotoko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should really put this childish rivalry aside, Funatsu." He shook his head ruefully. "You're starting to abuse innocent bystanders now.'

"But, but she—!"

"However, if competition is the only way you can get fired up, why don't you turn your eyes to me?" Nishigaki grinned. "I'll make more of a challenge than Irie."

"You?"

"I've heard the professors. You have an amazing intellect. If you can focus your talents to benefit society, it means that it won't go to waste." He laughed. "I may not be as smart as Irie, but I _am_ several years ahead of you. It will be interesting to watch you try to surpass me."

"Sempai!" Funatsu's eyes were filled with hero worship, but only for a few seconds.

"Ready to head home, Kotoko?" He turned to the girl, who was awed at the way he had turned the situation around.

"Sure." She rose and waved to the young man who now stared at her in horror. "See you later, Funatsu-san."

As they departed, he collapsed back down in the chair. "I said _that_ to Nishigaki-sempai's girlfriend?!"

Lost in his imagination of what tortures the upperclassman would inflict upon him, he did not notice a strangely clad person closely follow the two from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you ever had the feeling that you were being followed?" Kotoko asked as she uncapped her bottle of water.

"Sure," Jinko said before stuffing her mouth with rice.

Her friend waited until she had swallowed before inquiring, "When?"

"A lot of the times we were with you," she said. "Of course, your stalker was Kin-chan."

Satomi snorted. "I don't think that's what she was referring to."

"No," Kotoko agreed, "it doesn't feel like Kin-chan. After all, he usually wasn't too good at it."

"Remember the time he knocked over a line of metal garbage cans?"

"And the knot on his head from walking straight into a light pole? Twice!"

"But seriously, Kotoko," Satomi said when their hilarity ceased, "how long has this been going on?"

"The past week," she replied, "and I'm glad that you're taking me seriously. I've been afraid I was going crazy."

"Oh, you went there long ago," assured Jinko, "but your instinct for creepy things like this has always been good."

"So, did you feel this way coming into the cafeteria today?" Satomi asked a little too casually.

Kotoko thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, yes. Why?"

"Because that girl in the corner—no, don't look!—who isn't eating came in right after you."

Jinko dropped her napkin and took the opportunity to snatch a glance. "The one in the big hat and sunglasses?"

"And it's even cloudy today!" said Kotoko. "Wait! Big hat?"

"Don't turn around!" her friends hissed together.

"Okay, okay." She twitched in her chair. "It's just that it reminded me that I saw someone dressed like that in the snack bar of the Medical School. I didn't get a good look at her because this weird student started ranting about Irie-kun."

Satomi shook her head. "You're never going to be rid of those stories, are you?"

"So what did the nutcase want with Mr. Money-Grubber?"

Kotoko shushed her. "You shouldn't call him that. After all, he got me a better payment from Pandai for that silly anime that those nerds created."

"Still can't believe that," muttered Jinko.

"Neither could that lawyer. He was so mad." She smiled at how his speech had been very clipped when she had returned to sign the contract.

"Tell you what," Satomi touched her arm, "you leave first, and we'll see if she follows you."

"Stalking the stalker, eh?" Jinko rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"So then this girl followed me to my next class and hung around a while before leaving. It's a good thing Jinko and Satomi had a break before their English lab." Kotoko showed him a slightly blurry cell phone photo of a person's back; with no face visible, only the clothing could be used as identification.

"Are you sure it was you she was following?" Nishigaki sounded skeptical.

Kotoko nodded. "They said that she tailed me the entire way. Are you doubting their word?"

"No," he shook his head, "but it's a little troubling that both of us are getting the same feeling."

"You're being followed too?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Well, unlike you, I have no proof." He smiled. "Plus, my concerns were shot down by a classmate, who insists that it's just the professors watching our every move like hawks. But they don't observe us on our free time," he added, musingly.

"Do you think the government is behind it?" Kotoko grabbed his arm. "Maybe they're checking us out before recruiting us for a mission!"

Nishigaki patted her head and laughed. "I guess that spy thriller last weekend was a poor choice of movie." He had insisted that she would be able to absorb more knowledge if she let her brain relax for a couple of hours during the day. "No, it's probably something very mundane and down-to-earth. Maybe even coincidental."

* * *

Intensive studying progressed for the two of them. Infrequent breaks were enforced by Nishigaki—"You need to do as the doctor orders!"—and usually involved some sort of outside activity which removed them from anything that reminded them of coursework. He also managed to include a few basic cooking lessons to expand Kotoko's list of foods she could prepare without constant supervision.

As the medical exam neared, she teased him that onlookers would never believe that he was a social animal. "That will change once this is out of the way," he swore. "I'll be making up for lost time then!"

* * *

On Valentine's Day Kotoko made a side trip to her father's restaurant for an evening takeout meal. She had just topped the stairs to the apartment when she noticed, outside the door, a young woman, bag at her feet, holding a moving object wrapped in a familiar scarf.

"You!" Kotoko pointed. "You're the one from the snack bar and cafeteria!" She narrowed her eyes. "Why have you been following me? What do you want?"

"For you to disappear!" she snapped, followed by a slight hiss.

"Huh?"

"Now I know why Nishi broke off with me two months ago! You lost no time in moving right on in, did you, bitch?"

"Are you the November/December girl, by any chance?" Kotoko asked as light dawned.

"Wrong! I'm going to be the forever girl!" she said through gritted teeth as she changed arm positions to grip her scarf more tightly.

Kotoko realized that the hissing noise from before was not human. "You have a cat in there!" she cried. "Is that my Rin-chan?"

The struggles became more violent when the feline recognized his name and her voice. The stranger locked her arms around the bundle and clasped it close to her body. "Yes, I found your weakness. I've noticed you fawning over this ridiculous bag of bones!"

"Don't call Rin-chan that!" Kotoko ordered.

"Whatever I call it," she sneered, "is being held for ransom."

"Ransom?!"

"Break up with Nishi now and I'll release this annoying cat," she said. "If you don't, well, it's not that hard for a small animal's neck to break."

"That's animal cruelty!" Kotoko shouted as she lunged at the girl.

Taken by surprise, she stumbled back into the door, her hold loosening on the bound cat. Freeing himself from the confining scarf, the animal clawed his way up to her shoulder before launching himself to the ground with a yowl and disappearing down the stairs.

"What the hell?!" Nishigaki opened the door, and the two girls almost knocked him over as they lost their balance and fell in. "Kotoko and—Chiduko? What are _you_ doing here?"

Her eyes pleading, she cried, "I know you still like me! Tell her to leave. Look! Her horrible pet injured me!"

He gave her a cursory glance. "That's less than what he's done to me over the past few months."

"Yuichi!" Kotoko cried, ignoring the snarl from the other girl at her use of his given name, "she threatened to hurt Rin-chan! She deserves those scratches. And more! Let me at her!"

Nishigaki caught hold of his roommate's waist. "Down, girl. And, you, Chiduko, what do you mean by following us around, since I assume you were our stalker? You need to leave off, because when I break up with someone, that means it's finished. Done. Complete."

"No!" she howled. "I-I'll sue! My injuries!"

"Don't make me laugh," he said, unamused. "Soap, water, antibacterial cream."

"At least accept my Valentine's gift!" She scurried out the door and proffered the bag that had been at her feet.

"Do you really think I'd accept something from you?" He looked disgusted.

"Maybe it's chocolate," Kotoko suggested.

He stared at her. "No, Kotoko, that would give her an opening back into my life. Which," he returned his gaze to Chiduko, "you are _not_ getting!"

She glared at the two. "I guess you're accepting _her_ gift then!" She kicked the takeaway bag that Kotoko had discarded when she realized that her pet was in danger.

"Hey!" Kotoko broke free and ran forward to retrieve it. "That's our dinner!"

"From your dad?" he asked eagerly, taking it from her. "Hell, yes, I'm accepting that! So," he waggled his fingers, "move along now. Don't let us see you again or _we'll_ be the ones calling the police."

Fuming, she stamped her foot and stomped off.

"I hope we've seen the last of her," Nishigaki said, sighing.

"I told you that your playboy ways would catch up to you."

"No one likes a person who says 'I told you so'," he reminded her.

Kotoko looked around outside. "I hope she didn't scare off Rin-chan. He hasn't finished the food I left out yesterday."

"Come on, that cat knows where the food is. And so do I." He moved the bag to the table. "Let's eat!"

* * *

A/N: No cats were harmed in the writing of this chapter. Of the feline variety, that is.


	9. Chapter 9

Immediately after the medical board test, Nishigaki began drilling Kotoko relentlessly for the nursing exam. Despite her complaints about his sternness, she admitted to her father that the harsh regimen was working. "He says that if I get a good meal and relaxing sleep the night before, I shouldn't have any trouble."

"In that case, Daughter," he urged, "why don't both of you come by that night?" Forestalling her primary objection, he assured her that Kinnosuke had the night off. "I'll put you in a quiet corner booth, and he can grill you one last time."

"So much for relaxing," she muttered.

Nevertheless, she and her roommate showed up that evening.

"I'm surprised you've stuck with me so long," she commented as they made headway through the main course.

"Hm?" he asked, mouth full of meat.

"Well, with your test over and done with, I thought you'd be hitting the dating scene already. Instead, you spend every night with me."

Nishigaki reached across and plucked a grain of rice off her cheek. "Don't get your hopes up," he jested and she stuck out her tongue at the comment. "I have quite a bit invested in you."

"You'll probably bully me when I get to be a nurse," she pouted.

"No doubt," he agreed, "but we both have a ways to go before that. Don't worry about my social life. I'll get back in the swing of things soon enough."

"Yeah, well, be a little more careful with your next lady," she warned. One of her high school pals had joined the police force, and she had told him about their experience with the lovelorn stalker.

" _Relax, Aihara," he assured her. "Once I informed her that we had her on surveillance videos outside your place, she became meek as a lamb. I'll be surprised if you hear a peep out of her in the future. But, gee," he had added (to Kotoko's displeasure), "for someone who never dated in high school, you sure manage to rub shoulders with high-profile men!"_

"I'll make sure to run a security check before it progresses to the bedroom. Don't worry." Nishigaki looked up at a sudden flurry of activity at the door. "Huh. Looks like friends of your dad just showed up. You know them?"

Kotoko's head spun back around after a quick glance. "It's the Iries!" she moaned as she held a hand up to hide her face.

"I thought things were 'normalized' after your visit to Pandai," he said.

"Yes, well, Mrs. Irie is another matter entirely."

"Hey, look, Mom. It's Baka-chan!" said a youthful voice.

"Yuuki-kun also." She lifted eyes to the ceiling.

"Kotoko-chan?! Where?" Mrs. Irie took two steps before screeching to a halt. "There's a man with her!" she hissed at her older son.

"Ah, that's my daughter's, um, study partner." Mr. Aihara tried to smooth things over as he guided the family to—thank goodness!—the opposite side of the restaurant.

"Ouch," Nishigaki said after a few minutes. When Kotoko looked at him quizzically, he explained, "If those glares were arrows, I'd be bleeding out here. Speaking of blood, what are the major pressure points to stop bleeding?"

While Mrs. Irie's eagle eyes watched Kotoko show as well as tell the answer, Mr. Aihara deposited the first course dishes on their table. "Ai-san!" She grabbed his arm. "What is My Darling studying?"

"Um, ah," her father couldn't remember if Kotoko had wanted the information kept secret, "she has a test tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Naoki's voice contained doubt. "Isn't school out now?"

"Well," he felt sweat bead on his forehead and decided to spill all—his daughter could chew him out later—"she wants to transfer to nursing school. Nishi-kun is a senior medical student who's helping her out."

"Nishi? Would that be short for Nishigaki?" Naoki asked.

"Yes." Mr. Aihara gladly turned from the stunned Mrs. Irie. "Do you know him?"

"Well, I know _of_ him." He didn't know whether to share the rumors of his reputation or not. At any rate he was interrupted.

"Onii-chan! This is a sign!" If the table had not been holding Mrs. Irie's legs captive, she probably would have floated to the ceiling.

"A sign of what, Mom?" asked Yuuki. "The end times? Kotoko as a nurse… Man, oh man, I hope I don't have to go to the hospital again."

"You wanted to become a doctor! She's going to become a nurse! Open your eyes! You two belong together."

"But dear," her husband interposed, "it's a medical student who is tutoring her. Wouldn't he be more the one that she belongs with now?"

"Of course, _you're_ the one who had to object so much to our son's choice of career that you gave yourself a heart attack over it!" she snapped at him.

"Now, that wasn't my fault…"

"Mom, Dad, settle down." Naoki tried to restore a measure of peace and sanity. He saw that Mr. Aihara had taken the opportunity to escape back to the kitchen. How he wished that he could; even the company of that idiot Ikezawa would be preferable to his mother in this mood.

* * *

Kotoko and Nishigaki finished their meal before the Iries, and she steeled herself to greet them on the way out. Her roommate made her giggle when he leaned over to whisper, "Don't throw me to the lions!"

Thus she was smiling easily when they approached the other table. "Hello, Obasama, Ojisama, Irie-kun, Yuuki-kun." The last person mentioned was presented with a tiny glimpse of the tip of her tongue. He turned up his nose at the sight.

"Kotoko-chan!" Mrs. Irie grasped her arm as if the girl was pulling her from a whirlpool. "How I've missed you! You disappeared on me!"

"Just getting on with my life, Obasama." She patted her hands, discreetly trying to loosen their grip.

"But you've seen Papa and Onii-chan," she whined. "Of course," her expression grew crafty, "with your contract with Pandai you'll be dropping by quite often, right?"

"I don't think so," she began at the same time that Naoki said, "That won't be necessary."

Mrs. Irie turned and adjured her son, "You stay out of this!" He rolled his eyes and sat back. "Now that we've met again, you simply must come by the house for tea and a nice visit."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to be very busy if I pass this test," Kotoko hedged. "By the way, may I introduce my...friend, Nishigaki Yuichi?"

He bowed. "Charmed to meet you, ma'am, sir, Irie," he gave Naoki a hard stare, "and is this the 'brat' that you mentioned?"

"Brat!" Yuuki growled.

"You know you deserve it." Kotoko flicked him on the forehead. "Ha! Your dodging skills have deteriorated since I moved out."

"I hate to break up the reunion," Nishigaki said with a smile, "but this young lady needs to have one last review session before hitting the sack tonight." He bowed in farewell, and Kotoko bobbed beside him.

"Wait, Kotoko, Nishi-kun!" Mr. Aihara rushed out of the back with a bag. "Here are snacks for the test breaks, plus some dishes that you two can warm up for breakfast tomorrow." He beamed at both of them, not noticing dropped jaws on all the Irie faces.

* * *

"Two nights in a row, Kotoko?" Mr. Aihara was pleased to see his daughter, despite his question.

"Yes, Otosan!" She hugged him exuberantly.

"Wait!" he warned her. "I'm in my apron. I might leave stains on your clothes."

"It won't matter!" She laughed as she danced away.

Her father looked at her companion. "Can you explain?"

Nishigaki smiled at him. "She felt really confident after the test and wanted to celebrate early. She was even willing to run the risk of encountering her erstwhile suitor."

"Erstwhile—oh, Kinnosuke!" The older man chuckled, then muttered, "I hope she's not counting her chickens before they hatch."

"Well, either way, expect us back the evening the results are posted," he warned him. "Whether it's for a dirge or a second party."

* * *

"You know, Kotoko, I thought your father was exaggerating when he said to watch your liquor intake."

"I'm perfectly fine!" she insisted before apologizing to a large potted plant on the sidewalk that she collided with.

Nishigaki grabbed her shoulder and plastered her to his side. "Sure you are, darlin'. It must be because there isn't much of you that your body can't metabolize the alcohol that quickly," he surmised.

"Hey! I know what that word means now. It means…" her voice trailed away then renewed strength dramatically, "to process for ashimilition!"

"Close," he said. "I don't think the train is going to cut it tonight. Let me see if I can get a taxi. Should have brought my car, but I didn't think I had enough gas."

"Gas! A product of digestion." Kotoko was still showing off her medical knowledge.

"Not the right sort for my Toyota. Here we go." He poured her into the cab's back seat. "Now just don't throw up."

* * *

"Well, she kept everything down at least," he said as he carted her dead weight up the stairs. He leaned her against the wall next to the door while searching for his key. He glared at the cat, calmly crunching dry food. "I don't suppose _you_ would be able to help in this situation. I guess not," he added when the animal snarled at him before turning back to the bowl. He managed to get the door open and steered her inside, wishing for wheels on her shoes. He dumped her face down on her bed and pulled the comforter over her. He regarded her for a few seconds then shook his head. "Sweet dreams, Kotoko."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Dad?" Naoki entered his father's study.

"Yes, son. Have a seat." He waved him over. "Naoki, have you given any thought about returning to school?"

"You mean for some business courses to help Pandai?"

"No, no. I mean going back to medical school."

"That's water under the bridge, Father. I'm needed in the company now."

Mr. Irie made a scoffing sound. "Nonsense. My health is much better, and the adjustments we've made to the organizational structure have streamlined matters. You can be spared. Unlike you, Yuuki has always shown an interest in Pandai. I'll be all right until he is ready to join the firm."

"But the financial aid from the Hokuei-sha company was contingent upon me being in place there."

"I can handle any objections from Chairman Oizumi." He leaned forward and folded his hands. "It's what _you_ want to do, son. I'm sorry that I never listened to you before."

Naoki sat back in his chair. "Dad, what's brought this on?"

"Well, your mother and I were talking—"

"I might have known Mom was involved," he murmured.

"Yes, but sometimes she makes a great deal of sense. It seems particularly coincidental that Kotoko has decided to go into a field related to the one that you had your heart set on. I feel as if perhaps you jumped too quickly into the arrangement proposed while I was in the hospital."

"The deal was made, Dad." His voice was firm.

"And I've told you that it can be broken. Do you want to become a doctor?"

He sat in silence for several minutes, considering. "I can't go into a career just because Kotoko is there." Naoki gave a short, humorless laugh. "That's too much like something she would do. Based on what we saw the other evening, my presence could make her uncomfortable. So, thank you for offering, but I'll stay where I am. There are enough challenges at Pandai to keep me stimulated for a while. It's kind of like moving chess pieces around on the board, and you know I've always excelled at intellectual games."

"If you're talking about strategy, then remember that it has only been a few months since Kotoko left," his father reminded him. "Even if she has moved on, it's still a new relationship and might not last."

He shook his head. "I slammed the door in her face pretty hard. The least I can do right now is stay out of sight as much as possible and let her live her life the way she wants."

"Without checking to see if she wants to live it with you in it?"

"Dad, we still get information from Aihara-san. It's not as if she's on another continent. And I'm working on stalling Sahoko into waiting until she graduates college to even discuss a date. So," he stood, "are we done here?"

"Yes," he nodded and dismissed him. After the door closed, he held his head with his hands. What had his singlemindedness about Pandai done to his son's future?


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later the roommates did indeed return to Mr. Aihara's restaurant for a celebration. "Both of us made it!" Kotoko crowed to her father when they entered.

"What? You passed?!" His face beamed as he spun her around in a circle, placing nearby tables in imminent danger.

"What's the ruckus? Hey, Kotoko's here!" Kinnosuke rushed from the kitchen area only to skid to a halt when Nishigaki turned to face him. "You!" he spat.

"Yes, me." He grinned at him. "How's the dishwashing business?"

"Why—you—I'm an apprentice chef, you stuck-up bastard!"

"Don't worry. I didn't mean it as an insult. After all, dishwashing is a noble profession since we want to protect the environment. Oof!"

Kotoko's elbow impacted his rib cage. "Stop goading him," she ordered sternly.

"Where's the respect for _my_ profession?" he complained.

"Okay. Stop goading him, _Doctor._ "

"Oh!" Mr. Aihara pointed at Nishigaki. "She said both of you! Congratulations!" He shook his hand excitedly.

"Thank you."

"So, how soon can I get a consultation? Every so often this shoulder…" He rotated his arm slowly.

Nishigaki laughed. "I'll be supervised for two more years, but after that, I'll only charge you the family rate."

"Ha ha!" He slapped his knee. "Family rate!" Kinnosuke let out an outraged huff and stomped back to the kitchen. Mr. Aihara gestured that direction with a thumb. "Actually, my worst pain is a little lower."

"Otosan!" Kotoko scolded him. "Kin-chan is very loyal to you!"

"Yes, but he's not the brightest bulb in the package."

"Well, neither am I," she pointed out as she sat down.

"Don't say that in class," Nishigaki warned her. "Competition in the field is brutal."

"Oh?" She looked at him quizzically. "I would have thought they'd want to cooperate. You know, since they'll be working together to get people healthy."

"I meant competition for the doctors' attention." He poked her nose. "There are some of them who view the profession as an opportunity to catch themselves a doctor for a husband. They won't hesitate to accentuate any weaknesses they perceive in others to put themselves forward."

"Well, if they're after a doctor, _you're_ the one in most danger," she taunted.

"I know," he agreed. "But luckily that kind are in the minority. At any rate," he winked at her, "unless she is absolutely irresistible, I'll confine myself to 'flirtation only' with the hospital employees."

"See. You _can_ teach an old dog new tricks."

"Hey! Just because I have a few years on you is no reason to call me old. And you're limited to one drink tonight, you lush!" He reached across the table and tousled her hair.

Odawara and his boss watched the pair from behind the counter. "Think they'll make a match of it?"

Mr. Aihara shook his head. "Not from what I've seen so far. Of course, when I first met him I was worried about something worse, but they seem to be just friends." He sighed. "Too bad. It would be nice to have a doctor for a son-in-law."

Kinnosuke, brows meeting above his nose, broke in, "And what's wrong with having a chef for a son-in-law?"

Odawara turned and shoved him back to the kitchen. "Nothing, except that she wouldn't have you on a silver platter! Gold either, I bet!"

* * *

Kotoko rushed out of her bedroom holding up two outfits. "Which one do you think is better?" she asked anxiously.

Nishigaki rubbed his eyes and looked up from his patient notes. "Why are you trying to impress them the first day? Besides, as the year progresses, they'll eventually see all your clothes."

She lowered the hangers. "I know you're right," she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "but this is the first time that I'm meeting these students who spent last year together. I don't want to look like some dumb bunny."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "Anyone who can pass that test isn't unintelligent. You'll just be a little older than most of them."

"And they'll know that I couldn't make up my mind for a long time."

"Stop finding things to fret about," he chided her. "I didn't act that way, and here I am, in my third week of work with no neuroses in sight."

"Yes, but you went straight to medical school," she argued.

"Big deal. There are lots of reasons your education could have been delayed. Don't let it—or them—get to you."

* * *

As she had feared, dead silence greeted her entrance into the first class of the day. She forced a smile as she waved. "Good morning!"

The majority of the people glanced at her then went back to their previous conversations. One sweet-faced student rose and approached her. "Are you new?" When Kotoko nodded, she went on. "I heard from someone that we were getting a transfer student. What department are you transferring from?"

"Ah, the literature department."

The girl led her to an empty seat. "You can sit here with me, if you like."

 _What an adorable person!_ Kotoko thought.

"I'm Ogura Tomoko. Nice to meet you."

Kotoko bobbed her head. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Aihara Kotoko."

"You must want to be a nurse pretty badly if you're transferring after beginning in another department."

"Ah, yes," Kotoko agreed, face flushing. "It took me a while to discover what I wanted to do in life."

She patted her hand. "There's nothing wrong with that. What was the literature department like?"

Kotoko looked around. "Probably much the same as this. Although," she noted, "you seem to have a lot more women." She relaxed when she saw that most of them were average-looking like her, but there were a few pretty ones and her eyes stopped at one beauty. "My goodness, she is absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed aloud.

Tomoko followed her gaze. "Oh, but that's—"

"I bet all the male patients will fall in love with her," she predicted, then thought, _This one might be the 'irresistible' one for Yuichi. I wonder if I should warn him?_

"But, Kotoko-san," Tomoko attempted to speak again, "that person is—"

"Here comes the teacher!" hissed a girl from across the room. All the conversations ceased and the students rose and bowed.

The professor addressed them from the podium. "Now that you are in second year, your lessons will focus on actual practice and training. You must still keep up with your book work, but this year you will be learning the skills to prepare you for your field."

 _Just like Yuichi and Rin-san said!_ Kotoko thought.

"Starting this semester, I am going to divide you into groups of five, and your training exercises will be conducted with the other members of your group. These study groups will be consistent for all of your classes, so you should become well acquainted with each other. I hope you will all cooperate and help your fellow students out in your endeavors." She began listing the names for each group. Kotoko was happy that Tomoko's name was also called for Group Two.

"Kotoko-san! The rest of our group's over there."

Kotoko followed her to the others. There was a very pretty girl with sharp eyes, the gorgeous woman whom she had noticed earlier, and a person with hair falling below the shoulders. She realized the last one was male when he turned to regard her critically. "Oh! You're a man!"

He sniffed. "Men can become nurses, too. Didn't you even know that? What a scrub."

"Hey!" she protested. "I knew that! Why, Ri—, I mean, Jinguji-san told me what school would be like and even loaned me his first-year textbooks!"

"How did you meet the famous Jinguji-sempai, Little Miss Noob?" the pretty girl leaned close. "Especially since you were in the literature department." She narrowed her eyes. "Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing you around much. Were you held back or something?"

The man's lip curled as he attacked the questioner. "What are you saying?! Nursing is a job that has people's lives at stake. No idiot stupid enough to be held back would be transferring here!"

Eek! This one was intense! _And I hope he never catches a glimpse of my past grades_. "No, I'm a late transfer, so I'm a little bit older than you guys. That's probably why we never crossed paths." Kotoko grinned awkwardly. "I hope that won't be a problem."

"Calm down, Keita," Tomoko chided him. "I already told Kotoko-chan that finding your calling later in life is nothing to be ashamed of."

Kotoko's eyes narrowed. _She was only two years_ _older than this crew_ — _no need to make her sound like a senior citizen!_

Before she could say anything, the pretty one attacked again. "So, tell us the real story. Is there a dude you like in med school or something?" When Kotoko merely blinked at her, she smiled and said, "I'm Shinagawa Marina. My dream is to eventually marry a doctor and ride the gravy train for life."

That set off the male student once more. Luckily Kotoko was not the target, so she sat back and enjoyed the show. "Marina! Will you get rid of that ugly attitude already?! Don't sully this saintly profession with your base motives!"

"Oh, Keita, who cares? I like rich, smart men—what's wrong with that? I want to insure my future kids have good genes. Not everyone is a zealot for nursing like you."

" _What_ did you say?!"

"Pay them no mind," Tomoko advised Kotoko. "They're always like that. Oh, that passionate guy there is Kamogari Keita."

Upon hearing his name, he turned and with a clenched fist declared, "My goal is to become the best male nurse in all of Japan. The word 'compromise' does not exist in my vocabulary." His voice rose. "I will give my all to heal and tend to the sick!"

"How very…noble of you," Kotoko croaked out.

"Hey," another voice was heard, "since you're such a close friend of Jinguji-sempai, have you ever met his good friend Nishigaki-sempai—ooh, we should say 'sensei' now, shouldn't we?"

Kotoko narrowed her eyes. This was the extraordinary beauty from before, but, "Your voice!" she exclaimed. "It's so deep and gravelly."

"How rude!" she snapped back.

"But you're such a beautiful lady—why is your voice like a man's?"

Holding her hand to her face, she preened. " _Me_ , beautiful? You think so? My name is Kikyou Motoki. You can just call me Moto-chan. As for what you mentioned, I am a woman mistakenly born into a male's body." She speared Kotoko with a glare. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She waved her hands. "Not a bit. It takes all kinds."

"Aw, you're so sweet." She dreamily closed her eyes. "I've always wanted to be 'the angel in white'. In fact, it wouldn't be far off to say that I chose the nurse's path simply because I so adore those little hats they wear. In all of Japan, I will be the best-looking woman in a nurse's cap."

Kotoko looked around the little group. "Well, Tomoko-chan and Marina-san—can I call you that?—might give you a little competition."

"What did you say?! Anyway, back to my original question—you don't have anything to do with Nishigaki-sensei who just graduated medical school, right?"

"Dr. Nishigaki…?"

"If you know Nurse Jinguji, then surely he's talked about Nishigaki-sensei. After all, they acted as each other's wingman when they were underclassmen, or so the stories say."

"Sounds about right," Kotoko muttered.

"What was that? Never mind." She shook her head, curls bouncing. "Listen, sister, he is the tops in looks and brains from the med school for the past ten years at least. Of course, we thought we had another one last year, but he just disappeared after a few months."

"Irie-kun," Kotoko breathed.

"Oh, so you had heard of _him_! Anyway, he's gone, so Dr. Nishigaki is our idol!"

"Um…"

"Motoki is a total Nishigaki fan," Tomoko informed her with a smile. "She even created a fan club for him."

"That's right!" Motoki winked. "I'm the president."

"I'm a member too," spoke Marina. "After all, there's no one here that meets my criteria better than him. Plus, we're going to be training over in Tonan Hospital, where Dr. Nishi-dreamy is interning."

"Marina!" Motoki went on the the attack. "Is that how you view Nishigaki-sempai? You shallow, little—why, we're enemies now!"

"What?" she retorted. "Under all those frills you still have a man's plumbing. You need to abandon your hopeless love."

"What did you say?" Other groups had begun to cast glances at the contretemps.

Keita banged his head against the cabinet behind him. "Ugh, you two are always 'Nishi this' and 'Nishi that'. Your motives are all shallow and frivolous. What are you becoming nurses for?"

"But isn't Dr. Nishigaki a major playboy?" All eyes snapped to Kotoko. "Uh," she began playing with the ends of her hair, "that's just what I heard. Jinguji-san may have mentioned _that_ much."

After a moment of silence, Motoki grabbed her by the shoulders. "Yes, yes, it's true! You are very well informed! But," she released her and patted her hair, "that's not to say that the right woman won't be able to change his mind. He just has to meet her."

"Well," Marina sniffed, "it's not going to be you. I can guarantee that!"

"And here they go again," Keita groused. He turned to the quietest member of the group. "At least you're not that crazy, Tomoko-chan."

"Oh, but I think he's the most handsome too," she said.

"Ugh!"

"Say, Koto-chan," Motoki turned to her, speaking quite familiarly already, "we'll take a little detour into the hospital after classes. If we're lucky, I can point out Dr. Studly to you. But no poaching!" She waved a finger in her face. "That fine ass belongs to me!"

"In your dreams," disputed Marina.

"Guys, can we please discuss nursing for a change?" pled Keita.

* * *

"Oh, that lab coat looks like it was made just for him!"

"Anything he puts over that physique of his would look good!"

"Not that I'd mind seeing him in less clothing!"

A step behind the swooning trio (Keita having declined to accompany them on the field trip), Kotoko tried to stifle laughter. Nishigaki smiled obliviously as he took notes while the senior physician spoke to a group of interns. _I just hope he doesn't glance my way and blow my cover,_ she thought.

Danger, however, approached from another direction. "Aihara-san?"

Kotoko spun around to see Funatsu, a clipboard in hand. "Eek!" _The weird one_ , she thought.

"What are you doing here? Oh," he winked at the sight in front of the nursing students and leaned over to whisper, "I'm here to deliver some scheduling information to that doctor. While I'm at it, should I send over Nish—"

Kotoko clamped a hand over his mouth. "Ha ha," she managed when her group members turned.

Marina pounced. "What?! Kotoko, you're acquainted with Funatsu-san _too_?!"

Motoki was not far behind. "He's now the top student in medical school! Wow, girl, you sure get around!"

"Mmph pmph!" Funatsu tried to speak but Kotoko's hands stayed put.

"Yes, we know each other a little." She rolled her eyes wildly at him. "Mutual friend and all, right, Funatsu-san? Well! Sorry to rush off! Let's go, ladies! It looks like your quarry has vanished." Sure enough, the group of doctors had proceeded down the hall and were out of sight.

* * *

"So how was your first day of nursing classes? I bet it was just like I predicted, nothing to worry about!"

Kotoko stared solemnly at her roommate. "Let me just say that you need to stay a little more aware of your surroundings."

"Huh?"

"My study group includes the president of the Dr. Nishigaki Fan Club."

He grinned. "A fan club? Really? Well, not that I don't deserve one. What are the members like?"

"Your decision not to date nursing students was definitely the correct one. I just hope I can keep our living arrangements under their radar or I'll be in danger of jealous attacks."

* * *

A/N: Since Kotoko has entered nursing school a year ahead of canon, so have the rest of the gang.


	11. Chapter 11

"While these sample ampoules do not contain any material besides water, it is important to learn how to break them open properly to access the contents. Yes, Aihara?"

Kotoko lowered her hand. "Why are they sealed like this? Why not just use a bottle that can be screwed open?"

"Ah, I was certain this had been covered last year, however there is no harm in reviewing. Do I have a student volunteer who knows the answer?"

Keita shot to his feet, hand raised. "Certain injectable pharmaceuticals which may degrade in the presence of air or another compound will remain intact and keep their potency when stored in the vacuum of an ampoule as opposed to a sealed vial." He glared at Kotoko. "Something _anyone_ aspiring to be a nurse should know."

"Your answer was correct, Kamogari, but there was no need for the editorial comment. Now, if you will look at the screen, you can see underneath the color-coded stripes on the neck is the slight nick that must be used to cleanly break open the container. You must hold the ampoule firmly while..."

* * *

"Fool! You're going to break it like that!" Keita hovered behind Kotoko, his hands twitching with his desire to snatch the glass item from her hand. Tomoko also watched her nervously.

Crack! "Oh, there goes another one. I guess these things are pretty fragile," Kotoko said sheepishly.

"You think?" Keita snarled.

"How many does that make now?" Marina scowled at her.

Motoki stared at her in concentration. "Kotoko, you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer, are you?"

* * *

Nishigaki was unable to control his laughter that evening, even when Kotoko threw a pillow at him. "It's not funny!" she cried. "My whole group is mad at me for making them look foolish. They'd probably kick me out except they made so much noise about it that no other group would take me."

"It will all come together in time," he said, while still grinning widely. "Remember the eggs? You just have to learn how much pressure you can use."

* * *

As if the word "pressure" had summoned the next lesson, Kotoko found herself paired with Keita to learn the steps of taking blood pressure.

"The last time I saw a doctor there was an automatic machine," Kotoko chatted as she awkwardly strapped the cuff to his arm.

"We still need to know how to do it the traditional way," he lectured, "since there might be a power failure or we could be assigned home care or we may work in a rural area or—"

"Okay, I get the picture!" Kotoko broke in. "Now, I squeeze this little ball, right?"

"How long are you going to keep pumping air?" he squawked after a minute. "My arm is turning all shades of the rainbow!"

"Oh, sorry about that," she smiled as she deflated the cuff, "I was thinking about power failures and wondered if we'd be issued hats with little lights like cave explorers. I'll get it right this time."

"You'd better!" he growled. "Just keep your mind on what you're doing!"

"Now, now, don't get too angry or your blood pressure will go up."

"Who do you think is making it go up?!"

"Hmm, that's odd." Kotoko looked puzzled. "I'm not hearing a pulse." She readjusted the earpieces and tried again before looking at the other student in deep concern. "This could be something serious. You should be examined by a doctor."

Tomoko and Motoki, passing nearby, gasped. Motoki squealed, "I'll go find Dr. Nishigaki for you!"

"For yourself, you mean." Keita caught hold of her shirt. "Hold on a minute." He ripped the velcro that had cut off his arm's circulation and held up the stethoscope. "Is there any special reason why you had the stethoscope upside down?"

"Oopsie!" said Kotoko. "No wonder I couldn't hear anything."

"Drat!" said Motoki, snapping her fingers. "No reason to fetch Dr. Luscious."

"Let me try one more time…"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! What if I had been your real patient?"

"Well, that's why we're training right now, isn't it?"

He held his head with one hand and moaned, "I wish I didn't have to be in your group."

* * *

As puzzling as some of her classwork was, the absolute stumper was posed by Matsumoto not long after the new school year began. "Aihara, are you planning to participate in tennis club this year?"

Kotoko almost dropped her chopsticks. Rarely did the beauty seek her out. "Matsumoto?" she asked wonderingly.

"Yes," she snapped, tapping her foot, "don't tell me that you don't recognize me after three years of activities together."

"Not when you're asking me if I want to play a game that I'm really not suited for and am not good at."

"Hm. I suppose you have a point." The taller girl sighed and sat down in an empty chair at the table, as for once Kotoko's friends were not with her. "It's just that it won't be the same without you."

"You mean without Irie-kun," Kotoko corrected, not unkindly.

"Of course he's a loss, both to the team and...personally, but you were always a fixture even when he didn't come to practice. I just thought, as captain, that I'd tell you that you'll be welcome, even if I can't promise you'll ever play a match."

"Thanks, Matsumoto," she answered sincerely, "but I've transferred to the nursing school and I won't have the time to spare. Although," she admitted, "those training sessions of Sudo-san sure got me in shape. Are you planning to be as hard on the new recruits as he was, now that he's gone?"

"Gone?" the other snorted. "Don't I wish!" At Kotoko's inquiring look, she continued, "Yes, he's graduated, but I can't go a week without him calling to see how the practices are going and do I need him to come 'help out'. I don't know what kind of job he got, but they're sure not working him hard enough!"

"Aw, Matsumoto," she teased, "it must be 'twu wuv'!" She blinked her eyes rapidly, accompanying the action with a vapid smile.

"Just for that, I rescind the invitation," she snapped.

"I was only teasing." Kotoko impulsively placed a hand over the other girl's. "Is it hard for you?"

She didn't even try to misunderstand. "I have my good days and bad days. You?"

"Same here." She recalled the story about how Nishigaki and Rin had become friends. "You know, just because we're opposites in just about every way doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Matsumoto regarded her measuringly. "Friends? I think I can manage that. However, don't think for a minute that I will ever put myself in your hands medically."

"Deal." Kotoko grinned. "I don't know that I'd trust me on myself at this point!"

* * *

Kotoko compared her forearm to the diagram of an arm's blood vessels which was being projected during the preparatory lecture on blood sampling. "I'm not really seeing mine," she muttered to herself. "How can I stick a needle in someone if I can't find the vein?" She sighed, "At least this is so complicated that I'm sure we won't be doing this right away."

"...And so next week we will begin training in the blood drawing process," the teacher concluded. "You will all practice drawing blood from each other within your groups."

"Tough luck for one group!" someone called across the classroom. Several students snickered.

Kotoko turned to Tomoko and whispered, "You know, I'm kind of scared to do this…"

"You think you're scared?!" She spun around to see Keita, Motoki and Marina lined up, glaring at her.

"Huh?"

Motoki pointed at her. "It's all well and good for you, since your blood will be drawn by one of us, the _good_ students!"

"The problem is you!" Marina put in. "I feel sorry for the poor soul who has to get your needle."

The taller girl crossed her arms. "All I can say is that it's not going to be me." She set her jaw. "You do it, Keita."

"Why me?" he howled. "I had enough of her with the blood pressure screw-ups!"

"I don't wanna do it either," said Marina. "Just putting it out there," she added when all eyes turned to her.

"You guys!" Kotoko protested. "How can you judge me when you haven't even seen my skills?"

"We just know." Motoki spoke for all of them.

* * *

"And they're probably right," Kotoko said dejectedly that evening.

"Well, you do take a little longer to learn things," Nishigaki mused.

"Go ahead, rub it in!"

"No, no, I was thinking out loud. Say, maybe you could surprise them by practicing ahead of time."

"You mean, I'd draw your blood?"

"Hell, no. Do I look like a crazy martyr to you?" He continued, ignoring her outraged face, "I'll let you tie up my arm and palpate for a vein. We'll use a marker pen to practice your placement and angle."

"Hey! That could work."

* * *

"I tell you, I won't do it!"

"How about a quick game of blackjack to decide?"

"I've played poker with you. You cheat."

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"Too random. There's no way that girl is going to come anywhere near me with a needle!"

* * *

"I don't know, Kotoko." Nishigaki looked down at the inside of his elbow, glistening pink, almost scrubbed raw from repeated erasures of ink. "You're getting closer, but the 'needle' is still not hitting the target."

"The problem is that this pen is too realistic." Somehow he had managed to find a marker that resembled a syringe.

"Well, you'll have to get used to the shape eventually," he pointed out. He shook some feeling back in his arm. "I'd like to try something new on my other arm. I want you to close your eyes."

"What?! If I come at them like that, they'll get me kicked out of school."

"No, I'd like you to use your sense of touch to find the vein instead of just relying in your eyesight. Oh, and loosen up a little on the tourniquet. My fingers are still tingling."

* * *

"Come on. I've heard that enduring menstrual cramps help women manage pain better than men."

Marina almost sliced Motoki in two with one look. "That may be the case, but neither Tomoko nor I wish to become a pincushion. Don't try to push this on us!"

* * *

"A real syringe? Are you going to let me—"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Nishigaki warned his roommate. He opened a bag of oranges. "This," he held one out on front of her face, "is the patient's body. Tonight we're going to work on the angle of insertion and then you can inject this," he held up a glass of clear liquid into the center.

"But I'm supposed to be taking blood _out_ of the patient…" Kotoko was confused.

"Same angle if you're going into a vein." When if looked as if she was about to argue, he patted her on the head. "Hey, just humor me on this, and there'll be a treat at the end. Okay?"

* * *

"Come on!" she argued. "You don't have to yell whenever my angle is just the teensiest bit off."

"An actual patient would not only yell but might jump out of the chair if you tried to insert a needle like that. If it helps you learn, then it's worth the sore throat I'll have tomorrow."

"Okay." She concentrated and slowly inserted the needle once more and pressed the plunger, wincing in anticipation of another cry. She stared at him when there was only silence and was surprised by his shocked face. "I did it?" she asked.

He laughed. "Three mutilated fruits later, and you finally did. Now," he rotated the globe, "fill the syringe again and try to repeat that accomplishment."

Half an hour later the two stared at a bowl full of punctured, slightly leaky oranges. "Well, at least I have a halfway decent chance at not maiming whoever is going to be my partner. But what a waste of good food."

"Nonsense." He rummaged through the gadget drawer and displayed the citrus squeezer triumphantly. "You were injecting vodka. We will shortly be drinking elaborately mixed screwdrivers."

"Really? I've never had one of those before."

"And you can drink as many as you like tonight, sweetheart," he said, "since you'll only be a hop, skip and a jump from your bed!"

* * *

"Okay, Kotoko." Her four teammates stood together. "We have decided that the fairest way to decide who has to be your partner is to draw lots."

She scowled. "You're always so mean to me. Go ahead," she waved, "see if I care."

A loud cry soon split the room. "Aaaaah! It's me again! I'm cursed!" Keita had dropped to his knees and was almost clawing at his face in despair.

"I'm so glad," sighed Marina. "We three can team up and stick each other."

"Now, Kotoko," Motoki waved as the trio scooted away, "don't faint at the sight of the needle! Especially when you're the one holding it!"

Keita, his face pale, turned to his partner. "Shall I do you first? That way I can explain it step-by-step and maybe cut down on the amount of blood I'll be losing."

Kotoko wrinkled her nose at him. "Sure. Be my guest." _It's not as if I'm one hundred percent confident anyway, oranges notwithstanding._

When they traded positions after Keita bandaged Kotoko's arm, he asked nervously, "Do you need me to walk you through it again?"

"No," she said, snapping the rubber tourniquet in a confident manner, "you might distract me."

"How is that different from the everyday you?" he muttered.

Her eyes speared his. "I heard that."

"Sorry." He gulped. "Just let my next-of-kin know—"

"Hush!"

* * *

"It was amazing," he told the others as Kotoko tidied up the area. "She only had to stick me three times. And the first two times she was close."

"I don't know how you managed to watch her do it."

"Well, I was ready to dodge if she went way off-target. But I almost did cry, 'Abort mission!' when she started palpating for the vein with her eyes closed."

"We applaud your courage." Motoki clapped his shoulder solemnly.

"Not that I had any choice, thanks to you guys. Are you sure that drawing wasn't rigged?"

"Scout's honor!"

"Now if only she can manage the blood typing and analysis without dropping the test tubes. Because, I swear, I didn't relax until she managed to label and store them properly."

"Yeah, I saw her bobble them a bit."

"See what I'm talking about? Next time it will be one of you. I'm not going through that again!"

* * *

"Congrats." Nishigaki texted her after hearing the results of the blood draw lab. "Is this cause for a celebratory meal at Ojisan's restaurant?".

"Sure," she replied. "Just don't order rare meat. I've had enough blood for the day."

When he laughed out loud, the nurses nearby sighed in unison. "I wish he had _my_ contact information!"


	12. Chapter 12

Several days later the teacher checked the lab summaries that were held out for her inspection. "Group Two," her eyes slid over to look at Kotoko, "well done. I won't exactly go so far as to say that it's a surprise, but I wasn't expecting you to complete this without more, uh, incidents." She smiled and nodded then proceeded to the next group as Kotoko's team members quivered in excitement and relief.

"Say, isn't this cause for a celebration?" Marina clapped Keita on the back. "You did great work handling our little problem child. Why don't we go out on the town tonight?"

"Good idea!" Motoki was all in. "Hey, Koto-chan! Are you up for a party?"

* * *

Oizumi Sahoko pressed the pearl stud through the small hole in her earlobe. She fluffed her wavy hair and gave her subtle makeup one last check. _Perfect._

She knew good and well that the engagement had been a business maneuver on the part of her grandfather. It was obvious that, despite his never-failing politeness, Naoki did not love her.

"It doesn't matter," she told her reflection. "I can be patient. There will be lots of time for me to win over his heart. But I'm tired of his evasiveness these past few months. I believe it's time to, as Ojiisama puts it, 'reel him in'."

* * *

"What? She's going out with her nursing group tonight?" Nishigaki reread the message that Kotoko would be late that evening. His thumbs moved rapidly in reply. "Where?"

Her response made his brow furrow. "That place is primarily a bar. And I bet she forgets that she has no tolerance. Not that she ever remembers." Sure enough, he had to pour her in bed after only two screwdrivers the week before.

He rushed to the school side of the facility but found the classroom deserted. "Damn! How am I going to make sure she gets home safely?" His eyes lit on someone emerging from the library. "Funatsu!"

"Y-yes?" He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously and jumped when the older man placed an arm across his shoulders.

"How's my medical padawan?" His mind moving rapidly, he asked, "I'm in the mood for a beer or two. Would you like to join me and talk shop?"

"Nishigaki-sempai!"

* * *

"You look lovely tonight, Sahoko-san." Naoki held the passenger door open for her.

"Thank you." Her practiced smile displayed her dimples. "I'm looking forward to the concert this evening. And afterwards, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

He felt his stomach clench as he made his way to the driver's door. Experience with his mother had taught him that those words were never good news when spoken by a woman to a man.

* * *

Funatsu's intense hero-worship actually unnerved Nishigaki, so he quickly extended the invitation to several more medical students still haunting the building. _I remember when I was at that age, I could hardly wait to hit the clubs. Maybe this will help loosen them up, especially,_ he glanced at Funatsu, _this one!_

He was glad that he had brought company, because their entrance into the nurses' celebratory locale did not go unnoticed. While he himself was the main attraction ( _And rightly so,_ he thought cynically, _since I'm the only one who is an actual breadwinner here_ ), eventually the competition had some of the females veering off to speak with his guests. Kotoko's eyes had widened as soon as she saw him, and he grinned and nodded agreement when she surreptitiously placed a finger over her lips. He didn't know why she thought it necessary to warn him, since members from other nursing groups had joined their party and it was a simple matter to efface herself in the crowd.

While he deflected overly personal questions, he easily identified her study group members based upon her descriptions; especially the most persistent one, who never left his side. "What a marvelous coincidence that you and your kouhais chose the same location to unwind," Motoki cooed, a little too close to his ear.

Nishigaki brushed her hand off his thigh. "Well, I need to set a good example for these students, else they would barricade themselves in the school and never see the light of day."

"But it's dark now, Funatsu-sensei," murmured the one on his other side.

 _Let's see,_ he thought, _this one was Marina, right?_ He shifted his position slightly when she pressed her body closer to his. He noted with amusement that Motoki shot her a killing glare at the action. "Just a figure of speech," he laughed lightly, while thinking, _Kotoko, you're going to owe me big for this!_ His concern grew when his roommate sent him a mocking smile and emptied her glass. While she spoke with another student, he noticed that a second round had arrived at her table and she absently began sipping again.

"Excuse me, ladies," the chair clattered as he shoved it back, "but I have to obey the call of nature." He held a brief conversation at the bar, and when he returned, picked up the platter of appetizers that he had ordered and placed it in front of Kotoko. "This is on me!" he announced to the table. "We can't have our precious nurses-in-training over-indulge, since you still have class tomorrow." He didn't return to his own table until he saw Kotoko reach for some of the snacks after whispering, "Stalker" at him.

Guests in their area shifted seats periodically, but Nishigaki noticed that the long-haired male nurse remained close to his roommate. Funatsu looked worriedly in her direction and sent Nishigaki awkward eye rolls and head jerks, which he ignored. Finally, the medical student moved to Kotoko's table and took possession of the chair on her other side.

Kotoko had to hide her amusement when she realized that Funatsu's constant and awkward interruptions of Keita were his attempts to guard what he mistakenly believed was his sempai's "property". While Keita spoke to the person on his other side, he finally leaned over and whispered, "Why are you sitting way over here? Are you and Nishigaki-sempai on the outs?"

"No," she answered him.

He appeared disturbed for some reason. "He should come over here and put this one," he glared in Keita's direction, "in his proper place."

"I think he knows that he wouldn't exactly be welcome over here tonight," she said, biting down hard on one of the appetizers, catching Nishigaki's eye at the same time. "Crashing our party like this!"

"That's not the case, Aihara-san!" he protested. "Nishigaki-sempai wants to guide me and the other students into becoming excellent doctors like him."

That statement sent her last bite down the wrong way, and both Keita and Funatsu pounded her back, glaring over it at each other. "It's sweet that you believe that," she said hoarsely, patting the medical student's hand.

He drew it back as if she had stabbed it. "No! I'm not going to betray my sempai, no matter how it looked the first time we met! You must not touch another man so freely!"

"What's this guy rattling on about, Kotoko?" Keita leaned forward.

"Nothing," she smiled at him, "he's just a little confused."

"Confused?!" he protested.

"Now, Funatsu-san," Kotoko said, "you should stop worrying about _me_. Why don't you loosen up a little? Maybe a girlfriend is what you need. This is the perfect opportunity, with everyone all relaxed, so check out the room. Do you see any nurses that might interest you romantically?"

"Aihara-san," he replied stiffly, "at this point in life, my duty is to pay strict attention to my studies. I have no time for frivolity."

"What a wet blanket," she muttered before trying another tack. "I thought you were going to use your sempai as the example to follow."

"Yes," he informed her, "but Dr. Nishigaki has already completed his schooling and can indulge himself." He scowled at the scene across the room. "Not that I care for his lack of loyalty to you."

Kotoko took a deep draught of her drink and waved the last comment away. "Forget what he's doing now. Try to remember that he didn't sekor—sekey—hide himself away like a monk when he was in school." She leaned towards him. "I've heard about _that_ first-hand."

"'Sequester'," he said, providing the word that had eluded her, "and I don't believe that was an appropriate topic of conversation to be having with you."

"Man, you're a tough nut to crack. Listen," she smacked the table with her hand, "just look around and see if any of these are the type that make your heart pound."

He jumped. "Oh, uh, let me see." His eyes moved slowly over the partygoers, until it stopped at the main attraction. "That one!" He pointed at her roommate.

Kotoko blinked. "Can you be more specific about _which_ one you mean?" Marina and Motoki had resumed their positions of honor, flanking Nishigaki.

"Her!" he sighed. "She looks just like my ideal."

"Ideal, ha!" Keita snickered. Kotoko smacked him, none too gently.

"That would be Marina." She scratched her head with her now-empty glass. "Aiming high, aren't you? Even though you sound sort of like the type of man she's looking for—well, in a few years, at least—we're going to have to do something about your stick-in-the-mud personality first."

"What's wrong with my personality?" he asked.

"Really? You _really_ don't know?" She stared closely at him then blinked before reaching over to pull off his glasses. She gasped. "It's _amazing!_ Funatsu, you're actually good-looking! You might have a better chance than I thought."

"What?! But still," he restored the lenses to his nose, "I'm interested in Marina-san and not you. Don't let yourself get sidetracked."

"Damn!" Kotoko snatched his untouched glass and drained it. "You sure are hard to talk to." She waved to the group across the room. "Go make _her_ acquaintance instead, since you're so full of yourself."

After he left, Keita leaned over. "Playing matchmaker, are you? Not a wise thing to do."

"Oh, buzz off!" she told him, right before she burped. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you are, so I'm your sempai!"

He snorted. "Really? In nursing classes, I've had more experience."

"Well, we aren't in class now, are we? So you need to show me a little more respect!"

"Maybe when you earn it," he taunted her. His eyes widened when hers lost focus and she face-planted on the table. "Hey! Don't fall asleep here!" He shoved her shoulder. "Kotoko? Kotoko! Damn, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Yo, Keita!" Motoki waved from across the room. "We see that! Don't think you're going to take advantage of Koto-chan just because she's passed out."

"What are you talking about?" he raged at her. "I had no intention—! But what am I—we!—going to do? Does anyone know where she lives?"

"No," Tomoko answered as she tried to raise Kotoko's head. "We didn't exchange that type of information, just phone numbers."

"I'll take care of this." Nishigaki stood, to the astonishment of the two students clinging to him. He removed their hands with a regretful smile. "Sorry, ladies, another time, perhaps?" He walked over to Kotoko and shook his head.

"Why are you getting involved?" Keita asked pugnaciously. "I don't want you to have to desert your hordes of fans."

"You shouldn't talk that way to Nishigaki-sempai!" Funatsu rushed to his defense. "Why he and Aihara are—"

"Neighbors," Nishigaki proclaimed loudly, staring Funatsu into silence. "We live near each other," he added in a lower tone.

"That little vixen!" hissed Motoki. "She never let on!"

"I thought it was suspicious when she said that she knew Jinguji-sempai," added Marina.

"No, no," argued Keita, "I'll take charge of her so you can get back to your _harem_."

Nishigaki's eyes sharpened. "Don't get above yourself. I said _I'll_ take her." He paid his and Kotoko's tab then hoisted her onto his back. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty."

"Say!" Marina grabbed hold of Motoki's arm. "If they're neighbors, this will be great way to find out where he lives!"

Motoki's eyes widened. "I do believe you have a great idea. Tomoko!" she called. "We're going to play detective!"

* * *

If he hadn't been driving, Naoki would have closed his eyes. All evening he felt as if he had been battered by velvet clubs, and Sahoko was still going strong.

"Honestly, there is no need to wait for my graduation. I can just take a lighter course load while we make the wedding preparations. It's not as if I will actually have to work for a living after we're married."

 _And a good thing too,_ he thought, _since she was majoring in the most frivolous of arts degrees._ "It is important to complete one phase of life and learning before beginning another. As I said earlier—"

"Look, Naoki-san." She pointed out the window. "What a curious sight!"

While they sat at a red light, a trio of girls scampered about, hiding themselves behind large flower pots and trees. "What do they think they are doing?" he asked, curious in spite of himself.

"Oh!" Sahoko looked forward. "I believe they are following that couple in the block ahead." The light turned green, and they slowly approached the presumed quarry. "Ah, the girl is asleep and her boyfriend is carrying her. How sweet!" she sighed.

"More likely she's passed out drunk," he surmised correctly. "I wonder how much farther he has to—" he broke off in a gasp. He recognized the female of the pair. And the man...was the one who had been with Kotoko at her father's restaurant. _That off-hand comment about the two of them sharing breakfast…_

"What were you going to say, Naoki-san?"

His eyes returned to the street before them as he passed the couple and steered mechanically towards the Oizumi complex. "He must really like her," he unconsciously said aloud, "to carry her that far."

"She looked rather small," Sahoko turned to look behind. "I don't think she weighs that much."

"You'd be surprised," he muttered. There were several minutes of silence as Naoki came to terms with the fact that his passivity in the matter of Kotoko's flight had been poor strategy. Despite her past actions, apparently this time she was _not_ returning to his side. He felt a pang while wondering if things would have turned out differently if he had accepted any of the escape options offered by his parents the past few months. The recently witnessed scene clarified that his future would definitely lack the liveliness brought by her presence, a liveliness that he had always carelessly derided, never thinking that he would miss it. And speaking of his future… Turning to the young woman in the seat beside him, he observed her classically beautiful features, illuminated by the bright streetlights. "Perhaps you have the right of it, Sahoko-san. There's really no need to wait."

* * *

"Darn!" Motoki returned to the group, panting. "How were we to know that he had driven a car here?" Nishigaki had turned into a parking garage and driven out before the trio had been able to flag down a taxi. Nevertheless, Motoki had attempted a chase, only to give up after four blocks.

"Well, we'll gang up on Kotoko next class," Marina asserted.

* * *

The cessation of movement roused Kotoko. "Where am I?" she muttered.

"Almost home," Nishigaki informed her, "although I hope you can make it the remainder of the way under your own steam."

"Oh." She looked around. "We're in your car."

"Very good, Miss Obvious. Now, how badly are you impaired?"

"Repaired?" She inspected her body. "Was I injured again?"

He rolled his eyes. "I get it. You _will_ require assistance." Once more he had to drag her up the stairs. "Hm," he stared at the empty bowl, "your feline glutton has been by again."

"Huh? Where's my Rin-chan? Ri-i-in-cha-a-a-n!" she called.

"He's out prowling, Kotoko. Now, in you go!" She stepped happily through the doorway and promptly fell over the arm of the couch and proceeded to giggle into its cushions. "Look," he said, his temper rising, "thanks to your inability to hold your liquor I had to play hero to a bunch of med students and avoid a couple of octupi masquerading as future nurses. Not exactly a restful evening."

"Not fair!" she protested."I didn't have any calamari!"

"Cala—? Damn, are you _trying_ to drive me crazy? Come on." He pulled her upright and shoved her in the direction of her room.

"Besides," she continued, "I only drank so much because you were there."

"What did you say?" he asked after her statement had sunk in.

"I trust you to take care of me." She pointed at him, weaving as she stood, before she twirled around like a ribbon gymnast. "I was gonna stop at one, until I saw you come in. Even though I was a little ticked off that you followed me," she added.

"Aargh!" He gripped his temples. "Are you telling me that my presence _enabled_ you?"

"Huh? I don't know, but from what I could see, Moto-chan and Marina think you are _very_ able." She made an exaggerated, slow wink. "You big player!"

"Off limits," he wagged a finger at her, "they are _off limits_ , remember?"

Her face lost its mischievous expression. "Oh, yeah. Well, they can still dream, can't they?"

"I wish they wouldn't," he muttered. "Now, go to bed, because I'm waking you up at 5:30 to go for a run and get the last of the alcohol out of your system."

"A-a-a-aw!" was the last thing he heard as he closed the door behind himself.

"Damn!" Trying to get off on the right foot as a new doctor, he realized that he had stayed away from social life too long. "I'd better check with Rin and see if he has plans this weekend that I can tag along with."

* * *

Kotoko played dumb with her classmates the next day. "Neighbors?" She seemed as surprised as they had been. "I don't know. Maybe he saw me at the market or something? I'm sorry," she said said truthfully, "but I can't tell you where Nishigaki-sensei lives."

The nursing students, especially Motoki and Marina, seemed highly disappointed. Tomoko looked thoughtful before speaking. "You know, it seems that Nishigaki-sensei has mellowed a bit since graduation."

"What do you mean?" cried Motoki.

"Well, he used to date a different woman every other week—"

Marina dug an elbow into Kotoko's ribs. "And by 'date', we mean doing the mattress dance."

"—but I haven't heard anything about it this semester."

"You're right," Motoki added slowly. "And he certainly was able to resist my allure last night." She tossed her head and patted her hair confidently.

"Perhaps he is turning over a new leaf," Kotoko offered tentatively.

Her companions laughed. "Just more of a challenge!"


	13. Chapter 13

As Naoki could have predicted, his mother did not take the news of the updated wedding schedule well.

"Why are you rushing into this _now_? I thought you were going to wait for Kotoko to come to her senses."

"She has already made her choice," he informed her with no inflection.

"Nonsense!" His mother was in acute denial. "Just because they were having dinner _once_ —"

"They are still together and quite...close. I've seen them with my own eyes."

Mrs. Irie clenched her teeth. "If that's the case, then this is all because you made that stupid, uninformed decision to begin with!"

"It's all water under the bridge, Ma," he sighed, as each of her arguments gouged a deeper hole into his recently-discovered heart.

"Please, Onii-chan," she grabbed hold of his arm, "don't compound that error by doing this!"

"The decision has been made. Let it go. After all, why put off the inevitable?"

* * *

"I can't believe you've been abstinent since Crazy Lady of last winter." Rin had to speak loudly over the music blaring from the speakers. "Have you lost your touch?"

"No, I've been trying to turn over a new leaf now that I am supposed to be a respectable member of society," Nishigaki replied. "I swore not to have anything to do with current and future hospital employees."

"Ah, the added pressures of being a doctor instead of a nurse. I don't have that problem at my hospital. I guess I'm not seen as a top prize, so they're happy being 'friends with benefits'."

The other rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you don't double-book like you did three years ago."

"That was a wild evening! Thank goodness you were available to take care of the spare. But seriously, if it's being offered, why not take advantage? I mean, you had two draped over you and even more hanging on your every word. You don't come across those situations too often!"

"Why did I tell you about that?" he muttered. "All of them were classmates of my roommate. That would have complicated the matter even more."

"Ah, the delectable Kotoko."

"Who said you could use her first name?" He rubbed his eyes. "I swear, between watching over her to make sure she doesn't make some innocent mistake and helping her prepare for classes…"

"Don't get yourself all bent out of shape." Rin quaffed his drink. "If it's too much trouble to help her with classes, you can send her my way. I _am_ a nurse, after all."

Nishigaki glared at him. "I think doctor trumps nurse. Besides, who said it was trouble?"

His friend laughed shortly. "You need to be careful that people don't become suspicious of all those 'No Trespassing' signs you've been posting."

"I told you, it's not like that. I'm just trying to watch over her like a good 'big brother'."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." His roving eyes caught sight of prey. "What do you think of those two girls at the table by the pillar?"

He squinted. _Damn!_ He was eventually going to have to give in and wear his "doctor glasses" all the time. "Looks good. Lead on."

* * *

When he dragged himself out of his bedroom the next morning, he blinked then shook his head, but the image did not disappear. "Kotoko!" he called, not seeing his roommate.

"Yes?" Her head popped up above the counter dividing the living room from kitchen.

"Why are the names of digestive enzymes posted all over our furniture?" He shifted one so he could sit on the couch.

"I'm trying some physical memorization," she said, walking into the room.

After a moment of thought, he asked, "Physical memorization?"

"Yes," she stood, hands on her hips, "as I walk around the room, I will read the names aloud, over and over again. Eventually the name should be associated with its location, so during my test, I will just have to visualize our living room."

"That is… one of the craziest ideas I've ever heard," he told her. He enjoyed the little pout that followed his comment but then something else caught his eye. "Scratch that." He pointed. " _What_ have you put on the cat?"

"Oh!" Kotoko turned. Having finished his breakfast, Rin-the-Cat had followed his mistress out of the kitchen. After contemplating his choices, he jumped onto one of the easy chairs. "No, no, Rin-chan, you mustn't disturb the amylopsin. Amylopsin, amylopsin," she repeated in a lower tone of voice as she picked up the cat and cuddled it.

"That is a _pink_ collar," Nishigaki stated.

"Uh-huh," Kotoko agreed.

"On a _male_ cat."

"I know," she said, "but he is very confident in his masculinity. And I don't know why you're having a fit over it. You have some pink shirts in your closet."

"Okay. Point taken. But," he didn't want to give up, "none of them are that...vibrant."

"Well," she looked down at the flashy item, "I wanted people to notice him, since he doesn't like to stay safely indoors."

"Oh, they'll notice _that,_ " he muttered. "When is your test on the digestive enzymes?"

"Later this week."

"Good luck. Let me know how your...method works for you."

* * *

Nishigaki knew that he was courting danger, but he couldn't resist visiting the school during his break. Despite the relative success of the "enzyme experiment", he had doubts about the upcoming session. Kotoko had told him that they were going to be practicing restraint methods on their team members, and from what he had seen of her preliminary attempts the night before, his presence might be necessary for resuscitation. Luckily, she had used ribbons and an old Jenny doll; he wondered if he could have come up with a quick enough excuse if she had wanted to try it with a full-sized stand-in.

Having slipped through the nursing hallways enough while he was in school, he knew the perfect observation point for this exercise. Sure enough, Kotoko did not disappoint.

"What are you doing?!" Motoki cried in a choked voice. "I-I can't breathe!"

"That's strange," said Kotoko, looking at the tangled material in her hand. "It worked in practice."

"Murderer!" Motoki gasped after Keita ripped the restraints from the bed.

"You fool! Are you trying to kill Motoki?!" Keita scolded her as he helped the other to her feet.

"B-but all I did was tie the restraint to the bed in a figure eight...and this happened…"

Motoki bent over and coughed. "Kotoko, this isn't S&M bondage! Or worse, a snuff film!"

"The purpose of this restraining method is to safely limit the patient's body movement in order to keep him from further harming himself—not to harm the patient!" Kotoko stood with her head bowed as both Keita and Motoki chewed her out.

Other class members across the room looked over then shrugged. "It's Kotoko-san again."

"'Safely'! S-A-F-E-L-Y! That doesn't mean strangling the patient!"

Motoki hugged Tomoko, almost hysterical. "I was so _scared_ —!"

Shaking her head, Marina observed, "She never fails to terrorize us every time."

"This group again?" The teacher made a mark on her tablet. "You guys always cause such a ruckus."

"Sensei, please let me switch groups." Motoki was on her knees, rubbing her hands together.

"I said I'm sorry…" Kotoko glared at her.

"At this rate I shudder to think how you'll handle next week's Morphology & Physiology lesson's dissection session."

Kotoko's eyes widened. "D-dissection?! Um, Sensei...by 'dissection', do you mean we'll be using, like, chloroformed frogs?"

"This isn't grade school, Aihara. I'm talking about a human body."

"A hu-human?" she gulped.

"Of course," she scoffed.

Kotoko raised a finger. "Which one of us? Not me! I promise to try harder!" She joined Motoki on her knees. The other student shuffled away from her in disgust.

The teacher's lip curled. "Who said we'd be dissecting you? Of course we'd never use a live human being!"

"Say, what?"

"In other words," she said slowly and clearly, "we'll be dissecting a cadaver."

The class was unanimous in their reaction. "It's scary." "I'm afraid." "I don't wanna!"

"Now, now—quiet down." The teacher tried to calm the riot that occurred every year with this announcement. "I'll explain in more detail at our next lesson."

Regaining her feet as well as her mental equilibrium, Motoki hung an arm over Marina's shoulders. "Hey, what are you going to do about this dissection coming up?"

"What can we do?" she answered pragmatically. "It's a step we have to go through in order to become nurses."

"But what if I faint or something?"

Marina looked up at her friend's almost two-meter height. "Hmm, yeah—that'd be destructive. But I'm worried about Tomoko the most. You gonna be okay?" she asked the most delicate-looking one of their group.

"I'm actually looking forward to it" was her surprising response.

"Huh?"

Keita put in his two yen's worth. "I'm more worried about Kotoko pulling another one of her screw-ups."

"True that." Marina nodded. "She's bound to be a disaster during dissection—and that's no joke."

"Marina-san!" Kotoko protested.

As the class was beginning to disperse, Nishigaki decided that he needed to retreat. He backed away stealthily, not noticing that his place was quickly taken by another.

"H-hi." Funatsu greeted the group, or one particular person in the group. "Ma-Marina-san."

"Oh, hello, Funatsu-san," Marina replied in a syrupy tone as she linked arms with Kotoko, keeping her close, perhaps as a possible chaperone. "Did you want something?"

"Yes," he bowed jerkily, "we didn't get a chance to speak much the last time we met. At the restaurant?" he added when she showed no signs of remembering.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "That was the evening Kotoko went nighty-night in public. So, what's up, buttercup?"

"Uh, th-the library… recently got in an excellent new medical text." He swallowed noisily. "And I wondered if you'd like to read it together with me."

Her smile widened. "Wow, thanks for the invite, but no thanks!"

"Oh!" He hesitated only a moment. "Then what about a very useful book on pharmaceuticals? It'll be helpful to you in your studies!" he offered.

Marina now had clenched teeth behind her lips. "No. Thank. You."

"Then perhaps I could offer you a lecture on the human anatomical specimens down in the lab…"

"No, NO, _NO_!" Her voice rose. "To all of it!"

"Then what kind of date with me would satisfy you?"

All of the nursing students—not only Marina—appeared to be taken aback by the question. Kotoko was the one to verbalize their feelings. "What kind of person thinks _those_ are good date ideas?"

"But Aihara-san," he turned to Kotoko, "you said that I would be her 'type' in a few years. I just want to make my intentions known," he shoved up his slipping glasses, "and find out what kind of personality adjustments need to be made. Even though," he muttered, "I still don't see anything wrong with mine."

"Kotoko!" Marina's voice roared, and the other girl was unable to escape due to the now-vise-like grip on her arm. "Were you discussing me with Funatsu?"

"Wait a minute!" she pleaded while struggling. " _You're_ the one who wants to marry a doctor. And Moto-chan told us that Funatsu-san is the top student in medical school. In a few years he'll be rolling in the money."

"Yes, but look at him now!" she went on, as if the hapless young man was not easily within earshot. "He gives off such a gloomy vibe that absolutely screams 'introverted loner', and those proposed date activities..., well, yuck."

"But his looks are okay," offered Tomoko, "especially if he ditches the birth control glasses."

"Um, prescription," he gestured at them.

"Contact lenses." She smiled back at him.

"And seriously, sister, just about any man is going to be a little bit of a fixer-upper," put in Motoki. "Might as well stake your claim now, because he could be a hot property in a couple of years."

Marina reluctantly gave him another look-over. "You may be correct about the future, but right now Dr. Nishigaki is single and there's nothing that needs 'fixing' about him!"

"But Nishigaki-sempai is—"

Kotoko grabbed Funatsu's hand that had moved to point at her. "Several years older and more mature, right?" She gave the medical student a glare strong enough to shut him up. "Funatsu-san is perfectly eligible as he is, although a little fine-tuning, like Moto-chan said, wouldn't hurt."

"Yes," Marina looked unwilling to drop her argument, "but I have to deal with the present person. You!" She aimed her finger at Funatsu. "Interview time. What are you interested in?"

"I'm interested in you," he stated, unblushingly.

"Ooh, nice one!" Kotoko encouraged him.

"This is the first time I've ever been interested in anyone of the opposite sex," he continued, "and this heart-racing, muddled, warm fuzzy feeling—it's a first time for me too." He tore himself free from Kotoko and stepped forward, arms extended in excitement. "I sense the hand of fate in our meeting, Marina-san. We were meant to be!"

Motoki almost passed out from the passionate line. "Sweetheart," she whispered to Marina, "don't be a fool and screw up this opportunity. Right now you're the most beautiful you'll ever be in this lifetime. Who knows if another like this will come along?"

"Fine." Marina set her jaw. "I'll go out with you, on one condition. _If_ you can equal or surpass Dr. Nishigaki's grades for this year, you can have a date with me. Notice that it is a _singular_ noun," she added.

"Yikes!" Kotoko turned to the others. "How were Yu—Dr. Nishigaki's grades?"

Motoki was fanning herself with her hand. "He was top of the class, every year!"

"Isn't Funatsu the leader also?" she asked. "So what's the problem?"

"Sweetie," Motoki patted her head, "there are number ones and then there are Number Ones. I'm afraid this poor child doesn't have a chance."

"I have to agree." Tomoko shook her head sadly.

Marina had a satisfied expression on her face. "That's just so not cool!" Kotoko berated her. "You need to be reasonable about this!"

"It's _my_ love life you guys are discussing," she pointed out. "I should have some say in it."

A silent and slightly disgusted observer until now, Keita finally spoke. "Really, Marina, he meets—or will meet—all of your shallow matrimonial criteria. Why are you making him jump through hoops like this?"

"He's the one who is more interested," she sniffed. "Shouldn't he work to make sure I reach that same level of satisfaction?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be unrealistic," Motoki pointed out.

"Right," added Tomoko, "he hasn't yet reached Nishigaki-sensei's position. You should give him some points as a handicap. Right, Kotoko-chan? Kotoko?"

The nursing students looked at where she had last been seen, but she had disappeared. So, they noticed, had Funatsu.

"Well, maybe that settles the matter," proclaimed Marina. "He has slunk away in defeat, knowing that he cannot meet my expectations."

"Expectations that were a little too high," derided Keita. "You wouldn't expect me to be the equal of Jinguji-sempai while I'm still in school, now would you?"

"Good point," Motoki said.

"I suppose," Marina said with a tinge of regret. "Do you really think he has given up?"

* * *

Of course he had not, especially when he now had Kotoko squarely in his corner.

"What do you mean, I need to help groom Funatsu to win over one of your friends?" Nishigaki asked in astonishment that evening.

"Well, Marina is being extra picky… And you're the one who decided to take him under your wing to begin with."

"Is Marina the seductive one or the one with the five o'clock shadow?"

"Uh, the first."

"She is quite attractive," he accorded, "but her pupils are in the shape of yen signs. I think the poor guy could do better."

"But he refuses to budge!"

"Okay, okay! I'll make a little time to mentor him in the art of love."

"Just remember," she gave him a stern look, "we're talking about wedding bells, not those one-night stands you've been packing in every weekend!"

He was surprised to find himself blushing. "How do you know about those?"

She snorted. "You always end up borrowing my extra-strength stain remover stick for makeup left on the shirts you wear those nights."

"I'll see about replacing that for you," he said stiffly.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She waved away his offer. "Why," her face brightened, "you can even consider it as payment for helping Funatsu-san."

His eyes twinkled wickedly. "I don't believe you can find a store that stocks the amount of cleaning sticks that my advice is worth!"

* * *

Kotoko was not pleased to be the sample female for Funatsu's practice. Those two, along with the tutor Nishigaki, were cloistered in the corner booth of her father's restaurant that had been unofficially declared "theirs".

"Not so stilted," Nishigaki interrupted him. "You're not reciting the list of bones in the human body. You are trying to make her heart speed up, her eyelids to flutter, her temperature to rise…"

"That sounds like I'd be coming down with something," she wise-cracked.

"But when I think of Marina-san," Funatsu said, "that's how _I_ feel! I just freeze up!"

"Maybe if you show him," Kotoko suggested.

"All right." He squared his shoulders, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to put himself in the "zone". He gently took hold of Kotoko's hand, his fingers lightly tickling her palm, as his voice became husky. "Your tongue must have been touched by an angel, for every word you speak is a song. And, between the stars in your eyes and the sunlight of your smile, the universe should hide its face in shame. What need I with this monochrome world with you by my side?"

Kotoko almost forgot to breathe. This was not the roommate that she knew. Now she understood how he had earned his reputation as a lady's man. Before she could break away from his soulful gaze and force herself back to normal, an outside influence broke in.

"What's goin' on back here?!" Kinnosuke cried. His brows came together when he saw their clasped hands. The pitcher of water that he had delivered sloshed over the sides when he banged it on the table. "Now, Kotoko," he pointed at the startled girl, who had retaken possession of her hand, "this is the result of you bein' on the rebound from that damn Irie! I know he's gone and hurt you, but I've decided to be patient. Leave these two... _players_ behind and start goin' out with me again. I promise I won't push you this time."

"Kin-chan…"

"Kinnosuke!" Kotoko was glad that her father's bellow was not aimed at her. "Get your dereliction-of-duty butt back in the kitchen if you want to continue with this apprenticeship that you forced on me!"

The young man's face blanched but he waved his finger wildly at the table's occupants before retreating. "You just think about what I said! I'm serious!"

Kotoko's face was hidden in her hands by the time her father made it over. Funatsu was almost in a panic, his arms flapping. "Player? _Player?!_ I can't let Marina-san hear about this!"

"Sorry about that," Mr. Aihara apologized. "Odawara usually watches him, but he's off tonight."

"It's a good thing the restaurant is fairly empty this evening," Nishigaki commented with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes," her father glanced around, "they're all regulars anyway and are used to Kinnosuke's shenanigans. But what set him off?"

"Dad, Yuichi was trying to show Funatsu-san how to speak to the girl he likes. Kin-chan got his wires crossed, as usual."

"Yeah, well, he probably got a little green-eyed, too." He gestured at the other occupants. "Seeing you with not one but two good-looking guys."

Funatsu straightened at the compliment. Kotoko leaned over. "See? What did I tell you?"

"It's not what you or your father believe, it's what Marina believes," Nishigaki pointed out.

"Well, anyway," Mr. Aihara wiped up the water that Kinnosuke had splattered, "do you folks need some more food?" At their negative response, he tucked the towel in the waistband of his apron and said, "Then I'll head back to the kitchen and try to pound some sense into that boy's head." He nodded at Funatsu, "Let me know how it turns out with your lady love."

"Lady love!" Funatsu's eyes were starry.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Romeo," Nishigaki warned. "We still have a long way to go."


	14. Chapter 14

Nishigaki raised an eyebrow at Kotoko, who was in the process of pinning yet another charm to the strap of her bag. "What's up? A big test? I would have helped you review if you'd told me about it."

"Not a _paper_ test," she admitted, "but more like a test of nerves. We have a dissection tomorrow."

He shrugged. "That's no big deal. Medical students do it all the time."

"Ew! No way!" she responded, horrified.

"Yes, way."

"But isn't it scary? Don't you feel weird cutting up a person's body? I don't know if I'll be able to do it!"

He sighed. "A doctor can't be squeamish. And what do you think a surgeon does, anyway?"

"Oh. Right." Her eyes widened in contemplation.

"I have to consider every move I make when a patient's life is in my hands. It will be the same for you, so you probably should start thinking that way now. Remember, while you're in school, everything is a learning experience."

"Okay."

"But nurses don't—"

"Don't what?"

"Never mind. Anyway, good luck." He grinned. He knew where he was going to visit the next day.

* * *

"We will now be heading over to the dissection lab," the teacher announced. "I want you to take the information you've learned about the human organs and their workings and put that knowledge to actual use with your own eyes and hands."

"Ugh," Kotoko said to her friends, "eyes and _hands_." She shivered. "This day arrived too soon."

"Agreed. I didn't sleep a wink last night," Marina admitted.

Motoki, ever the drama queen, stated, "I slept but had one of those nightmares where I felt awake but my body was frozen! My grandfather was standing there, whispering in my ear, 'Don't cut, don't cut!'" Kotoko screamed when she whispered those lines to her. Satisfied with the reaction, she turned to Tomoko. "How was your night, sweetheart? Disturbed like ours, I bet."

"Why? I slept like a baby until morning."

Keita commented snarkily, "No one asked how _my_ night went."

Ignoring him, Motoki responded with concerned admiration, "Oh, Tomoko, you're trying to be so strong! But don't push yourself too hard. I know your true personality!"

The teacher, with a slight grin on her face, began speaking again. "So I haven't told you this yet… but the medical school students are in the middle of dissection down at the lab right now. In other words, you will only be observing the results of _their_ dissection. Hahaha—don't worry, you will not personally be wielding any scalpels."

The students' relief was both palpable and vocal. "No way." "Whew, gosh." "Oh, thank goodness!" "Why didn't you tell us sooner, Sensei?" "I'm so glad that I won't have to do any cutting."

There was one exception. Tomoko stood from her chair and cried, "Why, ma'am?! Why are we nursing school students not going to be using scalpels?"

"Why?" The professor was taken aback. "It's a rule—and not just for today. Nurses are not allowed to use scalpels on a patient."

Her voice trembling in shock, Tomoko asked, "Th-then are you saying that I will never be able to wield a scalpel as long as I live?"

"Hey, Tomoko…" Kotoko reached for her.

"I've been looking forward to this day. Yes, I love to take care of people, but more than that, I love giving shots with needles and slicing with a scalpel!"

Motoki gasped and bent over, hiding her face with her hands.

"It was my secret dream that I could never tell anyone about." She closed her eyes in remembrance. "I thought that if I became a nurse, I could stab as many needles and cut up as many bodies as I wanted!"

Marina shivered and scooted her chair away a little.

"Look!" Tomoko opened her bag. "I even had my own scalpel made—and personalized!" She sighed as she regarded it lovingly. "Am I strange?"

"A little…" muttered someone across the room.

"Her angelic image!" Kotoko's eyes were big. "Poof! Gone!"

Marina, her face pale, claimed, "I'm changing the way I look at Tomoko from now on."

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover," agreed Motoki.

"That's what you get for going by the surface," scoffed Keita. "Of course, I hope she keeps that mania within the bounds of proper patient care."

The professor, trying to regain control of her classroom, rapped the podium. "All right, enough of this nonsense. Now grab gloves and a mask, line up in an orderly fashion, then follow me to the lab." She stopped after opening the door at the end of the too-short trip. "Oh, I see the med students are still working."

The other teacher turned at the sound. "Ah, Yamaguchi-sensei! Sorry about this! We're a little behind schedule. But your nursing students are welcome to watch if they like."

"Why, thank you. That would be great. We really lucked out, guys," she cheerfully informed the class. The students did not appear to share her enthusiasm but filed in obediently behind her.

Kotoko grabbed Marina's arm. "Look, it's Funatsu-san!" she said in a loud whisper while tugging the mask over her ears one-handedly.

"Big whoop," was that lady's response.

"He's the next one up." Motoki nudged her.

"I wish I was," said Tomoko wistfully.

"Yes, Marina, remember what all of you said about Tomoko's image," Keita joined in. "That's a future doctor over there. Exactly what you want."

"Wouldn't you like to wipe away the sweat from his brow?" Motoki whispered. "Just like a romantic medical drama!"

"Yes," Marina snapped, "but it's _Funatsu_!"

Hearing his name, he raised his head. Excited to see his beloved, he waved and called out, "Marina!" forgetting that he held an organ in his hand.

Kotoko, at the front of the group because of her height, received the brunt of the fluid flung in the students' direction. Her forehead received a few spatters, with her mask being hit the hardest, almost drenched. When the teacher began berating Funatsu for his action, she got a good whiff of what had soaked into the paper over her nose. "Uh, guys," she said faintly, leaning against the rapt Tomoko, "I don't feel so—" Thud!

"Oh, Koto-chan fainted!" Motoki immediately commenced to having hysterics, while Tomoko still stared longingly at the open cadaver and Marina gave Funatsu the stink-eye.

Keita was the one who scooped her off the floor and turned calmly to the teacher. "She's completely out. I'll take her to the infirmary."

"All right," the teacher said. "I swear, Aihara is such a handful… Of course, it wasn't entirely her fault this time."

"Move!" Keita shouted as he ran through the halls. "Out of my way!"

As he obediently shuffled to the side, Nishigaki got a quick view of trailing braids. _Wait a minute,_ he said to himself, _that was the color ribbon that Kotoko put on this morning…_

His suspicions were confirmed when he reached the dissection room. The babble of voices ceased when he filled the doorway, then the students swamped him and began telling the tale, each one trying to speak over the others. He finally disentangled and excused himself and hurried in Keita's wake.

* * *

"Doctor!" Keita called as he kicked open the door to the infirmary. "I have a patient for you!" When he was answered by silence, he looked around. "He's not in? Ugh, I guess it's up to me. She's always such a trouble-maker."

He dumped Kotoko on the bed and began rifling through the unlocked cabinet. "Any smelling salts? Nothing. You'd think the med school's infirmary would be better supplied… Well," he said, seating himself, "I guess I'll just have to wait until she comes to on her own."

He turned when Kotoko groaned. "Oh yeah, she got sloshed pretty bad with that fluid." His nose twitched as he neared her. "Yep, it's nice and rank. I suppose the adrenaline blocked it while I was carrying her." He found a towel and dampened it.

Removing her mask, he bent over and turned her face towards him with a hand on her cheek, pausing to gaze at her still features. A sharp voice from the doorway had him jumping upright.

"What are you planning on doing next?"

Startled, Keita spun around to see Nishigaki regarding him narrowly. "You—!"

"Yes, it is I," he said as he strolled over. He held his hand out and, automatically obeying the command in the gesture, Keita handed over the towel.

"I haven't done _anything_!" Keita answered once he could find his tongue. "Why would you suggest— That would be more in your line, Doctor Playboy!"

"There is some truth in your accusation," he acknowledged, "but acquit me of that behavior when it comes to a patient, especially an unconscious one. I heard she keeled over and you hauled her all the way here. Thanks for doing that." Keita mumbled something in reply. "But now that I'm here, you can go. Get back to your class, Super Nurse," he added.

Keita gritted his teeth. "Just because I have ambitions is no reason to mock me!"

"Just make sure that your ambitions do not include Kotoko."

"What right—?!" He took several deep breaths. "I should tell you the same. She is not of the same caliber as your other conquests. Your fickle nature will end up hurting her."

"And you won't?" he drawled, more irritated than amused at the man's presumption.

"I'd be the better man for her. She may be flaky and klutzy and sometimes a pain, but I could care for her better than you."

"Really," Nishigaki said as if bored. He looked up lazily from his task of gently wiping Kotoko's face. "Then bring it on." He smiled when the door slammed and stood to rinse off the towel at the sink before returning to the bed. He leaned down and sniffed the top of her head. "Man, you definitely need a shampoo. He must've got you good."

Kotoko was finally stirring when the door opened again precipitously. "Are you back for another round?" He turned then said, "Oh, it's you."

Funatsu clung to the door jamb, huffing and puffing. "I heard that she still hadn't returned to class."

"No, she has been enjoying a little nap. Hey, Kotoko," he began patting her cheeks, "wakey-wakey!"

"Five more minutes," she muttered, trying to shove his hands away.

Nishigaki laughed. "It looks like she's almost back to normal." He looked at his wrist and stood. "Damn! I'm late for rounds. My mentor will chew my tail for this. She has no patience for tardiness. Could you—?" He gestured to Kotoko.

"Yes, sempai!" Funatsu entered and took the chair that was recently vacated. "Aihara!" he said, commencing to shake her. "You need to get back to class!"

* * *

"Oh, Koto-chan!" Motoki pounced upon Kotoko as soon as she entered the classroom.

Luckily the dissection portion of the period had concluded, else she probably would have snapped free of her escort's solicitous arm and refused to return. As it was, she had some questions to answer.

"So, what went on between Keita and Funatsu?" Motoki asked in a whisper. "He came back in a foul mood."

"Keita?" Kotoko was confused and thought that maybe she hadn't awakened properly. Funatsu had said that Nishigaki had left her in his charge, although she had no idea how her roommate had come to be involved in the situation. "Uh, I'm not sure. I was out, remember?"

"Yes, but you were brought back by Funatsu, who stopped by to check on you but rushed away as soon as he realized you were still gone," she stressed, jerking her head to the other side of the room where Tomoko appeared to be consoling an upset Marina. "Once she saw _that_ , she assumed that Funatsu was deserting her for you."

"How did she reach that conclusion?" she asked. "After all, he was greeting _her_ when he got me a lot closer to that body than I wanted. I feel and smell like I dove right in."

"Oh! That's right." She leaned over and sniffed Kotoko's still damp hair delicately. "Dearie, you need several washings with a strong shampoo tonight."

"Don't I know it!" she answered. "Was I the only one?"

"No, several of us got sprinkled." Now that she looked around, Kotoko could see that a few of them had changed clothes. "But, you, you tiny little thing, were the only one who was slapped in the face with it." Motoki almost smothered her with a hug. "I don't blame you for passing out. Maybe Funatsu was struck by your delicate nature in fainting."

"No," Kotoko pulled away and shook her head. "He's probably afflicted with the guilts. Although he could have expressed it better than slapping me awake."

"Well, if you're sure, we need to go make certain that Marina understands that you have no intention of poaching her man."

"Absolutely none," Kotoko averred.


	15. Chapter 15

This summer break was the first since high school began that Kotoko had not spent goofing off with her friends, either in town or at the beach. The group project on patho-physiology that she and her fellow students had been assigned would be a major portion of their grade, along with the exam to be administered after the break. After two and a half weeks of research and writing, she was startled when the calming music being channeled to her brain suddenly switched off.

"Break time!" Nishigaki shook her hot pink earbuds in her face.

"But this presentation—!" She gestured at her laptop.

He closed the cover decisively. "You need fresh air and a change of pace. Otherwise you're going to worry yourself to death, second-guessing everything that you were sure about earlier."

"How did you know?" she asked, for truly, she had been agonizing over the details.

"Been there, done that," was his terse response. "Now, you need to set this aside," he leaned down and sniffed, making a face, "take a shower, and dress comfortably. I'll take you to the festival two stations down and fill you up on junk food."

Almost before the smile spread across her face her stomach also expressed its approval noisily. "Aye, aye, captain!" She saluted jauntily.

* * *

Several hours later Kotoko grinned over a cone of cotton candy. "Thanks for this, Yuichi. This has been fun."

"Well, I needed a break as well. I had just spent two hours with Funatsu pointing out the most important areas to study for his upcoming tests."

"Oh," she licked her fingers, "the tests that will determine whether or not Marina will date him."

"Yes," his mouth twisted, "thank you _so much_ for pulling me into the drama of their love life. I had to listen to him singing her praises ad nauseum before he let me leave."

"'Ad nauseum'?" Kotoko had been exposed to some Latin in her studies. "Does that mean—?"

"Exactly what you think." He leaned over and took a bite of spun sugar (pink, of course). "I don't know why he couldn't have fixated on a normal girl."

"Like me, you mean?" She laughed up at him.

Nishigaki stared for a moment. "No. _Not_ like you."

She punched his arm. "Are you saying I'm not normal?"

He was saved from having to answer by the sound of her name being called loudly from a block away. "Oh, hell, speak of the devil," he muttered.

"Shame on you for calling her that," she scolded. "Motoki and Keita are with her as well. I wonder where Tomoko is?"

As it turned out, Tomoko was visiting her family, or so they were informed. "And it makes me wonder," rambled on Motoki, "if they own a butcher shop, since our angel is so enthralled with sharp implements."

"That sounds possible," commented Nishigaki, having heard about the girl's classroom revelation of her desires. He tested Motoki's grip and sighed when he realized that he was not breaking free any time soon.

On his other side, the object of Funatsu's obsession chimed in with a list of her favorite summertime activities. Which left, he glowered at the sight in front of him, Keita to walk with Kotoko. "And we were having such fun…" he murmured.

After several broad hints, the two males lined up to purchase food for everyone. Sparks shot from both sets of eyes toward the other as, behind them, the girls finally attacked Kotoko.

"You've been keeping things from us." Marina speared her with a glance.

"And now it's out in the open! You _do_ know Nishigaki-sensei!" Motoki squealed.

"Yes, but we're just friends! Not even that—what did he call it?—'acquaintances'!" Kotoko protested.

"It didn't appear that way to us."

"So were you 'getting acquainted' when he took a bite of your cotton candy?"

"It looked like he'd rather take a bite of you," hazarded Motoki.

"Stop imagining things!" Kotoko waved her hands.

"Hmph!" She looked dissatisfied. "That's what makes life fun."

"You know, Motoki," Marina piped up, "since it's Kotoko, they probably met when she knocked a pile of melons over him at the neighborhood market."

The taller girl raised her eyebrows. "Sounds about like her. So, Koto-chan, are you going to tell us that you 'just happened' to run into each other today?"

"Well, I 'just happened' to run into _you_ today," she pointed out. "What's so hard to believe about that?" Kotoko breathed a small sigh of relief; they were coming up with their own backstory, so she didn't even have to lie.

Motoki frowned at Marina and whispered to Kotoko. "It's too bad that Funatsu didn't show up as well. Then I could have Nishi-gorgeous all to myself and, of course, you and Keita could advance your relationship."

"Advance our— What do you mean?"

"Don't deny that one, at least!" Motoki poked Marina. "Wasn't it so dramatic when Keita lifted Kotoko in his arms and princess-carried her down the hall to the infirmary?"

"The whole room was buzzing about it, at least until Dr. Nishigaki poked his head in." Marina suddenly turned thoughtful. "Why was he at the lab anyway? I've never heard of a first-year doctor haunting the medical school like that."

Motoki tossed her head. "He is enraptured with me, of course!"

"You and your fantasies!"

Luckily at this point the two men arrived with the food, and they all grew quieter while eating. Kotoko regarded her male classmate. Funny, she remembered waking up to Funatsu, who had distinctly stated that Nishigaki had been taking care of her. Nothing had been said about Keita transporting her through the halls. She shrugged. _Well, I would have done the same for him, had the positions been reversed._ She giggled to herself, _And if I could have lifted him!_

"Is something funny, Kotoko?" Keita moved to her side.

"Just a sudden thought," she told him.

"Well, I hope you've been putting _lots_ of thought into your portion of the group project," he said sternly. "You've held us back and embarrassed us enough this year. Your part had better be up to our caliber."

"I've been working hard on it!" she protested. "This is the first break I've had in over two weeks."

"Quantity doesn't mean quality, Kotoko. I'm telling you, I'm watching you."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry." Nishigaki applied the ointment with an even gentler hand than before. "What were you thinking, wearing new shoes today?"

Kotoko leaned back on the couch cushions as he continued his examination and treatment. "I bought them because they were cute. And I'd have to break them in some time."

"Why do women buy shoes that have to be 'broken in'?" He shook his head. "Men have more sense."

"But then, men aren't offered pretty sandals with painted flowers on them," she pointed out. "And besides, what 'women' are you talking about?"

"My sisters, of course." His hands moved to the soles of her feet, and he began massaging them. "They tossed out enough footwear to shod the Japanese army for this very reason. And let's not get into the clothing that never fit because they were going to 'lose weight to wear it'."

Kotoko giggled. "I've never done that! Of course, I've never tried to lose weight. Not enough willpower, I guess."

"I told you before, you're fine as you are," he commented absently.

"Physically, I guess," she said with a sigh, closing her eyes.

He looked at her face quickly then asked, "How's your heart?"

"Ha! How did your concern go from my poor battered feet to my heart?" She sighed again. "I suppose you don't mean literally. Well, let's see. It's healing nicely. The new studies and new friends have helped a lot."

"I, um, just wondered if you were ready to date yet."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it, so I'm not sure. I guess I'm too involved in trying to get Funatsu set up to think of myself."

"That guy!" He shook his head. "I was curious, seeing you with that...Kamogari today."

"Keita? You and the girls—! He's just a friend."

"Maybe to you. It looks to me like he has a crush on you."

"Are you kidding?!" She sat up straight. "With the way he's always nagging me about how clumsy and dumb I am? No. Absolutely not. Besides, he could do better than me." She thought for a minute. "I think he'd match up better with Tomoko, despite her little quirk about sharp things."

"I stand by my original statement," Nishigaki insisted. "He likes you."

"Well, it wouldn't work out. He wouldn't be able to deal with my wacky past, with him being so upfront and sincere. Plus, he's younger than me," she pointed out.

"Age isn't that much of a big deal these days," he said, "but you would probably be better off with someone more mature. Someone able to handle your 'wacky past'."

"I wonder if there's anyone like that out there," she mused.

"Well," he patted her calf and scooted her legs off his lap, "tell me when you're ready to date, because I want to inspect the guy and make sure you're choosing well."

"Yeah," she laughed, "because my judgment has been pretty questionable in the past."

* * *

"Your part goes here—looks good, Marina," Keita said as he assembled the digital presentation before the beginning of class.

"You didn't compliment _me!_ " Motoki smacked him on the back.

"Ow! You always do good work. I didn't know I had to tell you every time. Now, we just need—where's that damn girl? Kotoko!" he called.

"Here I am!" came a breathless voice from the hall. She slid through the door. "Sorry! I missed my regular train, on today of all days!"

"Well, you're here now," said Marina crossly. "Give Keita your portion."

"Okay, okay!" She tossed her bag on a chair and began digging through her purse.

"Come on!" he snapped. "What's the hold-up?"

"Give me a break!" She dumped out the contents on the table. "Here!" She handed him her keyring with a flash drive attached. "Being a man, you just don't understand how the exact thing you want always falls to the bottom."

He snatched it from her. "And I don't understand why you need all that... _stuff!_ " He glared at the other items which she was tossing back in, willy-nilly.

"Men!" sniffed Motoki. "They have no sympathy for the trials that we women are put through."

Marina rolled her eyes at the demure Tomoko but didn't say anything.

"What the—? Are you shitting me? Can't you do _anything_ right?"

"What's wrong?" Kotoko shuffled sideways to look over his shoulder.

"Look!" He waved his hand. "This drive is corrupt."

"Oh, no," Kotoko's hands flew to her cheeks, "all my hard work!"

"All _your_ hard work?!" he raged on. "What about us? You've ruined all of our grades in this class."

Horrified, Kotoko glanced from the computer screen with its ominous message to the faces of her friends, which held expressions varying from disgust to shock to disappointment. "I'm so, so sorry!" She began to bow. "I never meant— Wait!" She stood up straight. "I backed it up!"

"Where?" sneered Keita. "To your computer at home? That's going to do us a hell of a lot of good."

"No, to the sky!" At their blank looks, she said, "Isn't that the word?"

With a hint of hope in her face, Motoki said, "Do you mean 'cloud'?"

When Kotoko nodded, Keita shoved her into the chair that he had been sitting and ordered, "Retrieve it!"

"I sure am glad Yuichi told me to do this," she muttered as she typed. When the document was downloaded, Keita pushed her aside and began to insert it into the group presentation. As she watched his back hunched over the computer she thought, _If he could have seen him just now, he'd never think that Keita has a crush on me._

* * *

A week later the group met in the snack bar after classes to compare the scores from their tests, which had been administered the day after the presentations had been made.

"Damn, Kotoko!" Motoki's eyes were wide. "How did you manage to get almost the lowest scores you can get without being dropped from the program? Are you both lazy and lucky?"

"I did my best!" she protested. "It's not my fault if I'm not as smart as you guys."

"Leave her alone," Keita said suddenly. "Like she said, she tried her best."

"Ooh, you slick talker," Motoki leaned towards him. "Trying to butter her up? I saw you two at the festival, all lovey-dovey."

While Keita looked at Motoki in aggravation, Kotoko conversed obliviously with the other two. "You mean I got those two procedures confused? No wonder that test grade was so low."

"Marina!" All five of them turned to the door at Funatsu's call. "I'm here for you!"

"Yeech!" She leaned backwards. "I guess he really was serious."

"Marina," Kotoko chided her, "Funatsu isn't the type to kid around." She turned to him. "Did you make good scores?"

"Yes!" He sighed in relief. "My advisor didn't want to tell me at first, but when I told him that my romantic future was riding on them, he relented." He looked at the slips of paper on the table. "Don't tell me that they gave out the nurses' scores already?"

"I'm sure it takes longer to grade your tests," said Tomoko. "Since they let you use _scalpels_ , after all. I'm still mad about that!" she muttered.

"But here!" He held out a handwritten sheet of paper and waved it in Marina's face. "Read them and weep! Top of each class!"

"That may be so," said Marina unsmilingly, arms folded, "but the comparison was to be made against Dr. Nishigaki's scores. You're way ahead of yourself, buster."

"That's right!" Funatsu seemed to sag. "How am I going to get those? I totally forgot." He turned to Kotoko. "Do you think…?"

She was scrambling in her pocketbook. She fished out a slightly yellowed sheet of paper and held it high. "Ta-da!"

Motoki's eyes narrowed. "Koto-chan, if those are Dr. Drop-Dead Handsome's grades, I'm going to have to ask you why they're in your possession."

"Yeah," Marina chimed in, leaning forward on one arm, "sounds like you're a little closer than 'acquaintances'."

Funatsu blinked at that statement but had the good sense to keep his mouth shut. "You girls are so suspicious!" Kotoko waved off their concern. "Before you joined us at the festival I was telling him about your little bet, and he dropped this off a few days ago." (Actually, he had handed it to her that morning with a wry smile. "I usually don't care to be overtaken in the rankings, but this time I believe I'll make an exception. I wish the guy 'good luck', because with that piranha he'll need it!")

"Then let me see them!" Marina snatched them away, and all four girls bent over the two papers. Keita leaned back in his chair with a disgusted look on his face, while Futatsu was almost hopping up and down.

"Ah!" cried Marina. "God is good!"

"What?" asked Funatsu.

"Three points!" She waved the paper. "You were _three points_ below Nishi-sensei's scores."

The medical student drooped as if all his bones had turned to rubber. Since no one else was showing him any sympathy, Kotoko moved to pat him on the back. "I know you did your best. Better luck next time."

Funatsu threw off her arm. "Three lousy points?! But I studied all during the summer. I even had special tutoring. Where did I go wrong?" He began banging his head against a pillar. "This stupid brain! Damn it!"

Kotoko's hands flew to her mouth and Keita rose to his feet, but before anyone could reach him, Marina shouted, "Stop that! Stop that or you really _will_ become stupid!"

"Ugh," Funatsu moaned, but at least he ceased punishing himself.

Marina hesitantly touched his back. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I feel so pathetic," he said softly. "I thought I could finally have you as a girlfriend, Marina." He swallowed what sounded like a sob, then amended, "Or at least go out on a date with you. But I guess I'm not worthy."

"I'll do it." The whole room froze and was silent. "I'll go out on a date with you. _Once._ I don't mind," she said, lifting her chin.

"Really?" he turned and asked, not daring to hope.

"Yes. You tried hard, and," she admitted, "no one currently enrolled in medical school can top you. But, this is just a date. I'm not saying I'm going to be your girlfriend or anything, so you can drop that idea tout de suite."

"Okay," he whispered, hands clasped as if in a prayer of thanksgiving.

"Wow. Marina's a decent gal," said Kotoko in admiration.

"I'm glad it worked out," sighed Tomoko.

"And who knows," Motoki winked, "we may have just witnessed the beginning of a grand passion!"

"You'd better not be talking about me!" Marina spun her head around to snap at them.

Nishigaki, dropping in to see if there were any pastries left over from the morning, stopped abruptly when he took in the scene. "Whoa, Funatsu! Have you been in a fight or something?"

"Huh?"

The doctor gently touched his forehead. "You have a knot and abrasion right here."

"Oh!" He looked guiltily at the pillar, which did have a small smear of blood on it.

"Come on down to the infirmary and I'll clean you up and bandage it."

"Yes," he grinned in a daze. "Marina-san, would you like to come with us and assist?"

While the girl struggled with the choice of taking the opportunity to be with Nishigaki while symbolically attached to Funatsu, Nishigaki leaned over and whispered to Kotoko, "Is all well?"

She have him a quick thumbs-up but hissed back, "I'll tell you all about it later!"

That was all she managed to do before Motoki shoved her aside to grasp his arm. "I'd be delighted to assist you, Sensei!"

Keita strode up to them and Nishigaki raised an eyebrow. "You coming too? I didn't know that bandaging a bump on the head would prove so popular."

"Not interested in the slightest," he snarled. He thrust the crumpled grade sheet into his hand. "Don't you know that paying extra attention to Kotoko is only putting a target on her back? You should back off and leave her alone."

Nishigaki continued in the same quiet tone. "For you to move in and console her? That's a little self-serving for the profession that you are so passionate about. Try to get _all_ your life's priorities aligned before you stick your nose in someone else's business." Turning away, he slung an arm over Funatsu's shoulders and led him out the door. "You can tell me all about how that pillar jumped out and attacked you while we walk to the infirmary."

Keita stood, grinding his teeth, his hands fisting futilely at his side.


	16. Chapter 16

Rin took a sip of his drink and looked across at his companion. "This makes two weeks in a row that you've been in a funk. Is it work?"

"No," Nishigaki shook his head, "work is fine. A few of the patients are something else, however."

"Believe me, you can't tell me anything about hospital patients that I haven't heard—or encountered. So, what's up? Money? Car? Women?" At his friend's slight wince, he laughed. "True to form, I see."

"It's not my problem with women," he corrected. "It's a woman's possible problem with a man."

"The 'man' _not_ being you, I suppose?" When he nodded, Rin asked, "Is the 'woman' Koto—um, Aihara?"

"Yes." Nishigaki gazed broodingly at the dancers on the level below them. "One of her classmates seems to have a crush on her. She won't believe me and is totally denying it." He emptied his glass. "I don't know why I keep thinking about it, but something about him just rubs me the wrong way every time I see him."

The other man stared at him in silence for so long that he finally turned to look at him, a question on his face. "You're serious? You don't know what it is?"

"And _you_ do?" he asked. "You haven't even met him."

"But I can identify it by the symptoms."

"It's not an illness, man!"

"I believe it is, and potentially a fatal one." When Nishigaki narrowed his eyes at him, he hooted in laughter. "You're jealous, you idiot!"

"Jealous? Of a nursing student? Are you crazy?"

"No, but I think _you_ are. Crazy in love, that is."

"In lo—?" He shook his head in denial. "How many of those have you had?"

"Look," he held up his fingers and counted, "you haven't let me see or talk to her alone from our very first meeting, you allow her to keep that ugly animal that would maim both of us in a heartbeat, and you can't stand that another young man, quite eligible, is paying her attention. To me, there can be only one cause."

"But we don't have that kind of relationship," he protested. "I told you before, we're like—"

"Siblings. I know. Well, maybe you should think about changing that," Rin advised. "Because frankly, you're spoiling my groove here."

"Pardon me for that," he said coolly as he stood. "I'll leave you alone so you can find your bedmate for the night."

"Yo. Yui-tan." He turned at his friend's words. "Don't think I wouldn't stop these games if I found someone worth staying with."

"You? The eternal playboy?"

Rin shrugged. "It could happen. And it might happen for you if you let it. Don't dismiss it out of hand."

"Okay. I'll...consider it. But," he ran his eyes over the room, "not here. I think I'll walk home."

"Sure. I'll check back with you later and see if your condition is terminal."

"Smartass."

* * *

"Hi, Odawara!" Kotoko called as she entered the restaurant. "Otosan said I needed to drop by tonight."

"Yes, Little Miss." The older man seemed to be a bit subdued. "He said to wait in the corner booth."

"Sure," she responded, her brow wrinkling in concern.

Soon her father joined her, seating himself across from her. "So, Kotoko, how've you been?"

"All right." _Something was off…_

"School going okay?"

"Yes, Dad. My grades were pretty good, especially for me."

"Fine, fine! Um, how's Nish—"

"Otosan!" She slapped a hand on the table and startled him into silence. "Will you quit beating around the bush and tell me whatever it is you called me here for?"

"All right." He swallowed loudly then pulled a large cream-colored envelope from his apron pocket and slid it across the table in her direction, his eyes shifting to the side.

Kotoko stared at it as if it were a cobra rearing up to strike. "Is that—?"

"Yes," he said softly. "It's an invitation to Naoki-kun's wedding."

She reached for it hesitantly and opened it. "Oh, it's for me and a 'plus one'. How nice," she said mechanically.

"Now, Kotoko, the Missus wanted me to hand this to you personally. Of course, she doesn't have your address so she couldn't mail it anyway. But she really misses you, even though—" He broke off his rambling explanation.

Kotoko shook herself. This wasn't anything that she hadn't been expecting. _I mean,_ she mused, _it's taken them longer than I thought._ She glanced at the embossed script. "I should be able to make it." She looked at her father's concerned face and managed a smile. "Don't worry, Otosan. I'll be fine. It just took me by surprise, that's all." She replaced the card in the envelope.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. I knew you were getting better, but," he hastened to add, "don't push yourself. You don't have to attend. The Missus will just have to understand if you can't—"

"I said I'll go," she snapped. "It will be good for me," she added in a softer tone, "give me closure. Now, if there's nothing else, I need to get home and study."

"Sure, darling." He rose as she did and walked her to the door. As he watched her disappear around the corner he wiped away a tear and said, "Right. Study. On a Saturday night. Oh, Kotoko!"

* * *

As Kotoko walked slowly from the train station, her thoughts were jumbled together, but the one thing she was certain of was that the envelope in her purse felt like it weighed a lot more than a few grams of paper.

That burden was forgotten when she spotted a uniformed officer outside the apartment door. With Nishigaki out for the evening, her first thought was that there had been an accident. Her heart clenched in fear, and for good reason, as she soon learned.

* * *

Kotoko's tears had soaked the sofa pillows before she had finally fallen to sleep. Her face was pale, with salty tracks still visible when Nishigaki opened the door. Taking in the sight, he carefully sat at the opposite end of the couch, wondering if he should wake her. A rectangle peeking out from under her purse on the coffee table caught his eye, and he unashamedly opened it. His sharp inhale seemed to register in the young woman's ears, and she blinked before sitting up.

"Oh, Yuichi," she shoved messy hair out of her face, "how long have you been home?"

"Not long." He set the invitation back down on the table and her eyes widened.

"You read it?"

"Yes. It must have been a shock to put you in that condition." He reached out and rubbed his thumb at another drop of moisture under one eye.

"That?" She gave a small laugh. "Oh, it was a little surprising because I had no warning, but that's not why…" She reached behind her and found an item that had fallen between the cushions. "This was delivered to me when I got home."

He stared at the bright pink piece of plastic. "Is that...the cat's collar?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "the animal officer said that they found his body next to the road a few blocks away."

"Oh, Kotoko…"

"Why couldn't he have stayed here with me, where it was nice and safe?" she wailed. "Then this wouldn't've happened!"

His arms went around her. "He was a tomcat, baby. Despite the attraction of the fancy food you bought him, that was how he wanted to live his life."

"A pretty lousy way, if you ask me," she sniffled as she leaned in and rubbed her face against his chest.

"Well, maybe…" His mind flew back to his conversation with Rin. _Why had he been forcing himself out into the singles scene when, if he would only admit it to himself, he really preferred the company of the one on the couch with him now?_ He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I know you loved that mang—cat."

"Yes, I did," she admitted with a hiccup, "but what's worse is that I was rude to the nice man that came to tell me."

"Kotoko," he laughed and shook her a bit, "I can't believe that of you."

"I _was_. They don't normally make house calls, but he had seen Rin-chan around and could tell that someone really cared for him." The tears were flowing again as she cried, "I was so upset that I didn't even offer him a cup of tea for thanks!"

"That's all right." He patted her back. "I'm sure he wasn't expecting anything of the sort."

"B-but he didn't have to do it. And I would have worried—hic!—for months without knowing if he hadn't!"

"Well, we'll just write a letter of appreciation and send it to the office." That brought another flood, but eventually it tapered off.

She pulled back slowly. "Oh, I've got you all wet!" She dabbed at his shirt with a hand, as if that would do anything to dry it off.

"Yes," he tried to lighten the conversation, "you and my wardrobe seem to have a fatal attraction for each other."

She stared at him a moment then giggled. "At least it's just tears this time and not blood."

"There! You sound much better." He obeyed an impulse and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Now," he reached down to pick up the cardboard, deciding to make a preemptive move to eliminate potential competition, "what's the dress code for this shindig that we're going to?"


	17. Chapter 17

Marina and Funatsu's date went about as well as could be expected, considering that he ignored a good portion (i.e., nearly all) of Nishigaki's advice.

" _No, I don't think a visit to the Meguro Parasite Museum will open her heart to you."_

" _But it will be so useful for her career…!"_

 _"It's not her brain you should be trying to appeal to!"_

With Kotoko's hair stuffed into a knit beanie and Nishigaki wearing sunglasses, they viewed their progress at a safe distance. "Look," Kotoko pointed, "she convinced Motoki to tag along. She wanted me and Tomoko as well, but we managed to come up with excuses before Moto-chan could, so she was stuck. Marina can beg pretty hard when she wants to."

"Why are they going to an Italian restaurant?" he wondered. "After looking at tapeworms for an hour, I wouldn't think that pasta would be appetizing."

Kotoko shoved her bowl of ramen away. "I could have done without hearing that!"

* * *

"Ah, here comes the movie portion of his highly detailed day. I recommended that he ask Marina if she was a fan of art films before buying tickets, but would he listen? No."

"It might be all right. They're having a discussion in front of the booth."

"Call it what it is, Kotoko. That's an argument in my book."

"But they're still going in."

When he asked about their choice at the counter, he repeated, "Feast of the Dead?"

"Well, that's pleasant," Kotoko said. "Not."

"Two tickets, please."

" _What?!_ "

* * *

Across the aisle and a row behind the "dating group", Kotoko peeked periodically between her fingers at the gore, while Nishigaki alternately laughed and groaned between watching the bloody special effects and listening to Funatsu explain what was actually on the screen. The two females with the medical student were apparently enjoying the feature and its narration even less than the one beside him. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her out the door right before the credits rolled.

"That. Was. Disgusting!" she declared with a shudder. "I guess he's not planning on a second date with her. What was next on the agenda?"

"Let's see, it was either the Natural History Museum or the Museum of Sewage—"

"No!"

"I jest not. Wait!" Across the way Marina had managed to gain possession of the notorious list. After scanning it briefly, she proceeded to rip it to shreds. As Funatsu wailed about the hours that had been spent planning the day's activities, Nishigaki said, "I should have thought of doing that!"

"Can we call it quits now?" Kotoko whined. "I'm beginning to feel like Obasama."

"Sure." He smiled down at her. "I think his dream date has reached its conclusion anyway. Where would you like to go?"

"Mm, I know! A cat café!"

"Is that going to make you cry again and miss the flea-bucket even more?"

"Rin-chan didn't have fleas! And, even though it might remind me of him, I still like to be around cats."

"Okay, we'll go. But next time," he pinched her nose, " _I'm_ going to pick a maid café."

"You would!" she chortled. "So cliché!"

* * *

"Oh, gawd, Koto-chan, it was awful!" Motoki confided to Kotoko, who nodded as if she also had not been a witness.

"So he struck out? Poor Funatsu," she said mournfully.

"Well, he managed to make a comeback. Don't know how it happened…"

"Really?" Kotoko's eyes were big.

"You see, Marina finally decided that we had followed his craptacular plan long enough and took us all to a club. Fussy Funatsu did a Vulcan-like analysis of the dancing and then went on the floor and broke out some moves."

"Funatsu?" Kotoko asked. "We're still talking about stringy-haired, glasses-wearing, no-sense-of-humor Funatsu?"

"Our girl did goad him into it, but he was the hit of the party. Of course, no one could tell if it was the latest thing or the lamest thing, but at least the folks were friendly." Her face darkened. "A little too friendly. A couple of tough-looking dudes started hitting on Marina—and why they would go for her when _I_ was present—"

"Oh, stop with the self-complimentary asides and get on with it!" Kotoko shook her arm.

"Funatsu went all macho and was going to fight both of them but stumbled over his own feet and landed on the floor in front of them. They slunk away right after Marina started shouting about a lawsuit for injuring a future doctor."

"Was he hurt badly?"

"Knocked himself out for awhile and broke his glasses. I had to cart him half the way home, and let me tell you, he may look skinny, but he's definitely not light."

"Aw," Kotoko sighed, "he ended up embarrassing himself in front of Marina. I wonder how we can cheer him up."

"Cheer him up? Girl, he's over the moon! Marina actually said that she wouldn't mind going out with him again. Had a little color on her cheeks when she admitted it—looked good on her. But she said she would definitely have veto power over any of his future 'date plans'!"

 _Huh,_ she thought as Motoki moved on to chat with Tomoko about the horrible experiences of the weekend. _We should have stayed and watched, after all._


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on, Kotoko," Nishigaki complained. "How long does it take you to…" He trailed off as she exited her room. "Wow! Are you planning to upstage the bride?"

Kotoko looked down at her dress and smoothed the skirt nervously "Is it too much?" Its hem began with blue then faded to violet and finally pink at the tight bodice. The iridescent fabric had shimmered even more in the lights of the boutique where she had found it.

"Not at all. The only problem is that I'll have to fight off all the men, and I don't want to mess up my suit."

"Silly!" she laughed. "Although having some positive attention would be a nice change for once. I don't know which is worse, Keita yelling at me when I mess up or Marina's snippy comments about interfering in her love life."

"So Kamogari is still being 'holier than thou' about nursing?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I've been improving so it's mostly mean stares." She risked marring the perfection of her eye makeup to show him.

"I'm surprised that Marina is holding a grudge, considering that she is getting on with Funatsu now."

"Is that what _he_ says?" Kotoko snorted. "They're still arguing over the location of their next date." She bent down to pick up the purse that matched her shoes and held it up to her skirt, admiringly. "Satomi was thrilled to have a large budget to work with for the outfit."

"So you _wanted_ to make a statement, then?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "but one of my videogame payments had just arrived and I thought, 'Why not?' I've never worn anything so fancy, except maybe the kimono at my seijin shiki. Besides," she winked at him, "I needed to up my game with such a stunning escort as you."

"I aim to please, ma'am." He cocked an elbow. "Shall we?"

* * *

Kotoko fidgeted a little after they were seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Nishigaki leaned over and spoke softly in her ear, "There sure are a lot of people sitting in the reserved family section on the groom's side."

"I know," she whispered back, "that's where I'm looking. So far I've counted eight children who look like clones of Yuuki-kun!"

"The brat?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "I hope they behave better than him."

"Not by what I can see from this angle," he murmured.

Her father elbowed her on her other side and quietly ordered them to act their ages.

Shortly before the mothers were escorted down the aisle she spotted two familiar faces. "Ooh, Matsumoto's here, and with Sudo!"

"Your tennis pals?" he murmured.

"I wouldn't exactly call _him_ a pal," she began but quickly hushed when the processional music began. As the familiar strains filled the chapel, Kotoko's eyes met Naoki's from where he was waiting at the front. His gaze shifted after a few seconds, and she blinked away sudden moisture. When Nishigaki's warm hand covered hers, she turned it over and clasped it tightly. She reminded herself, as Sahoko walked by in her white gown adorned with beads and lace, that this ceremony was all for show. The real marriage would have taken place that morning at the temple in traditional attire. There would be no jumping up and shouting, "I object!" even if, she giggled to herself, she had the desire to do so.

* * *

As many of the invitees were business associates, the reception line moved with speed reminiscent of a snail. Finally they reached the family group. As her father did before her, Kotoko bowed her head to the representative Oizumis. The only exception was Sahoko, whose hand she briefly touched, since they had met previously. She smiled and nodded to Naoki, who responded likewise before narrowing his eyes at the man with a hand in the small of her back.

Mrs. Irie, however, was not so stoic. "Kotoko-chan!" she cried in a voice barely above a whisper and appeared about to reach and embrace her before catching herself. She paused and took a deep breath then enfolded her hand with hers, tears welling in her eyes. Mr. Irie also greeted her warmly after he disentangled himself from a bear hug with his old friend.

Her father having abandoned them to go "be with folks my own age", the two made their way into the ballroom. "Any preference on where you'd like to sit?" Nishigaki asked. "Maybe far from the head table?"

"If that's where Yuuki-kun is, it would be a good idea," she said. "The way he and I get along, the wedding photographer would catch me sticking my tongue out at him."

He laughed as he guided her, while remarking to himself how interesting that it was the _younger_ Irie brother she wished to avoid.

By happenstance, that very person ended up barring their way, although with no intention of doing so. As a matter of fact, with one hand rubbing the back of his neck, he looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but where he was.

"You promised! Irie Yuuki, you promised me!" A girl who topped Yuuki by only a few centimeters was yelling at him and sobbing at the same time.

"Troubles with puppy love, do you suppose?" Nishigaki asked.

"He must have changed a lot in a year to be interested in girls," Kotoko marveled.

The next words proved that their assumptions were false. "You said you'd help me! You said you'd help me be your big sister! _I_ was the one who was going to marry Naoki! This is all your fault!" She swiped at her eyes and spun around searching for the exit.

Kotoko shrugged at Nishigaki. "I don't know who she is."

"She's Rika, our cousin from America." Yuuki had recognized the onlookers and approached them, his face solemn. "She used to come over to our house and play all the time before her folks moved."

"So did she have a crush on Irie-kun?" Kotoko asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Once, when I was younger, I kicked up a fuss because she was leaving to go home after a visit. So she took me aside and said that she would be able to stay with us all the time if she was my big sister. All I had to do was help her marry Onii-chan when the time came."

"That little vixen!" Kotoko's comment was admiring and critical at the same time.

"Yeah," he laughed, "at least _you_ didn't ask for my help. Oh," he blushed, glancing at Nishigaki's amused face, "sorry!"

"Don't worry, Yuuki-kun," she assured him, "he knows all about my scandalous past!"

"Really?" He cracked a grin. "Well, I'd better go chase Rika down or Mom will blame me for her disappearance."

"Hmph!" Kotoko said once he left. "So I had more competition than I thought back then!"

* * *

"Aihara?"

Kotoko turned to see Matsumoto slipping into the chair next to her. "Matsumoto! I saw you in the sanctuary." Her head swiveled. "But where's Sudo?"

"Hush!" The taller girl looked around furtively. "I'm trying to get away from him."

"Dumping him at a wedding?" Nishigaki grinned as he nodded and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," she answered mechanically as she continued to scan the room. "We didn't come together but he glommed onto me and wouldn't let go."

"Oh, I thought maybe he had finally convinced you to date him."

"Bite your tongue!" She glowered at her. "The guy I've been seeing for the past three months decided at the last minute that attending a wedding with me was threatening his life as a bachelor."

Kotoko elbowed Nishigaki. "That sounds like Rin-san."

"Except that he would never go out with a woman that long."

"What lovely new friends you've made, Aihara," Matsumoto commented dryly.

"Oh, would you prefer Sudo?" she shot back sweetly.

* * *

If Kotoko believed that she had seen the last of Yuuki for the day, she was mistaken. After the presentation of the newlywed couple and consumption of the four-course dinner, a small orchestra began playing music, and a few couples ventured onto the adjacent dance floor.

Nishigaki opened his mouth to ask her if she wanted to join them, but the younger Irie approached their table and beat him to it. When she looked at her escort in inquiry, he waved her on but not before warning her, "Watch your tongue!" He laughed out loud when she made an impudent expression while giving him a glimpse of its pink tip.

"Wow, Yuuki-kun," she said as they began to move, "I didn't notice before, but you grew a lot." She looked down at her feet. "If I wasn't wearing heels, you'd probably be taller than me."

"Well, puberty has its advantages." Unfortunately, one of the disadvantages presented itself when his voice slid down an octave.

Kotoko pretended not to notice. "So, did your cousin get calmed down?"

"Yeah," he said, "but it took awhile. Her mom came up to her while we were talking and chewed her out for causing a scene. I was glad to get out of there then!"

"I bet you were," she chuckled.

After a minute of silence, he said, "Uh, Kotoko, you look nice tonight."

She blinked at him. "That's a first. But thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you like the outfit, since you paid for it, in a way."

"Huh?"

"My quarterly check from Pandai for the use of my name."

"Oh, the 'Kotorin' game. Dad says it's a bestseller."

"I've been seeing the ads," she told him, "but I've resisted buying it."

"If you want a copy, I'll be glad to get you one."

"Thanks, but I'm pretty busy in school. Knowing me, the game would sidetrack me from studying and you know I can't afford that! You didn't call me 'baka' for nothing!"

"Well," he flushed, "I probably shouldn't have been that mean to you. But, uh, Kotoko, are you doing all right? With everything that's happened and all? I mean, I guess you're okay, seeing that you're here…"

"Yuuki-kun, tell me straight," she demanded, "did Obasama put you up to this?"

He ducked his head. "Well, she kept wondering out loud about you, and I thought…"

"That's sweet of you," she said. "How has she been? When we met earlier…"

"Not like herself," he admitted. "The house has been really quiet the past few months, especially after your dad moved out." Mr. Aihara had decided that he would be an unwelcome reminder to Mrs. Irie that Naoki's bride was not the one of her choosing and had found a small apartment near the restaurant.

"I'm sure it will get livelier soon." Kotoko smiled encouragingly at the boy. "Aren't the newlyweds going to live with you?"

"Yes. They moved their stuff into the separate suite this week."

"Separate suite? Oh, _my_ roo—" Kotoko grinned awkwardly. "Sorry."

Yuuki shrugged. "Well, it _was_ your room." And if he wondered what his brother thought about the matter, considering what he suspected, he never spoke about it.

"Well, as a favor to me, could you treat your mother especially nice for a while? She'll probably have a little adjustment period but should bounce back eventually. We just finished a unit on dealing with patients' up-and-down emotions," she confided in him.

"I could do that, but what if she starts matchmaking for _me_?" There was a faint hint of fear in his eyes.

Kotoko laughed. "Still be nice, but follow your own heart. I know you have one in there somewhere," she teased.

"Yeah. I just wish Onii-chan could've found his."

"What?" She returned her distracted gaze to his face.

"Well, this isn't exactly a love match," he complained.

"Shoot, Yuuki-kun, everyone knows that," she assured him. Then catching a glimpse of the radiant Sahoko, she added, "Well, _almost_ everyone."

"I guess ignorance is bliss. Say—"

He was about to ask about her date when she leaned forward to whisper, "I've been wondering one thing for awhile: who are all these kids watching us who look just like you?"

"Huh? Oh, drat, it's my cousins on Mom's side. You think they look like _me_?" He appeared offended.

"There's a strong family resemblance," she pointed out. "After all, neither you nor your brother take after your dad in looks."

"Yeah, well, that's the mean side of the family," he told her, his face dark. "They do a lot of teasing."

"See, what did I tell you? Family resemblance!" She chuckled as the music came to an end and Yuuki dutifully escorted her back to her table. Noticing the eyes of the maternal cousins were still glued to the two of them, she winked at him. "We're about to be even for all those tricks you played on me." She leaned forward and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance, Yuuki-kun!"

* * *

It was ironic, considering his role in the day's events, that the one scene which remained crystal-clear in Naoki's memories for far too long was the sight of the first girl he loved kissing his blushing brother in front of everyone. As immediately after that his attention was claimed by his bride, he was spared her gleeful and radiant smile when she returned to the side of the laughing man who had accompanied her to the festivities.

* * *

"You were quiet on the ride home," Nishigaki commented as they entered their apartment. "Was it too much for you?"

"No," Kotoko said slowly, "it was about what I expected. It's just that it was a visible ending of my first love."

"Well," he said, "when you say 'first' love, you are admitting that there will be a second."

"I suppose so," she yawned, "but I feel a little, I don't know, empty right now. I'm not sure when I'll have the energy to try again."

He caught hold of her hand before she escaped to her bedroom. "When you are ready," he began almost hesitantly, "would you be willing to consider me?"

Kotoko looked at him in speechless shock.

"You may not see me as a good candidate," he said, "and I can't really make a persuasive argument for myself. It's just that when I'm with you—oh, damn it." He pulled her to him and kissed her with thorough yet gentle expertise.

"Wow," Kotoko gasped. "That was…wow. Thank you," she smiled up at him, "but I really don't need your pity."

He pulled her lower body closer. "Does this feel like pity?"

She raised startled eyes to his and stumbled backwards when he released her.

"Just think about it," he said. Once she was inside her room, he dropped onto the couch and slumped with his head in his hands.

He would not have felt so discouraged if he could have seen her leaning against the other side of the door in wonder, hand to her rapidly pounding heart.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days Kotoko found, to her disgust, that she was skittish about meeting Nishigaki's gaze. She, who had been so bold in her pursuit of Naoki, was acting like a shy violet. It didn't help that their different career paths had made it more difficult to get together for a "consultation" with her friends Satomi and Jinko. As a result she spent way too much time brooding over the situation, and, unfortunately for innocent bystanders, that played havoc with her concentration.

"Koto-chan!" Motoki protested. "How much gauze are you going to use on me?"

"Oh!" She dropped the roll in surprise. The end of Motoki's arm was rounded like a club, the shape of her hand not even evident.

"Are you daydreaming again, Kotoko?" She winced. Even across the room Keita was keeping a sharp eye out for errors.

"Why does he always pick on me?" Kotoko complained as she began unwinding the excess bandage.

"Because you are usually the one who screws up," Motoki answered matter-of-factly. "And besides, he's always watching you."

"Yeah, trying to catch me in a mistake." She sighed. "Not that it's too difficult." Kotoko's eyes sharpened on her faux-patient. This was someone who constantly talked about love and romance. "Moto-chan, have you ever been in love?"

"Multiple times, dear!" She leaned forward eagerly. "Are you looking for advice?"

"Yes," Kotoko smiled hopefully, "how did you guess?"

"My feminine instincts, I suppose." She giggled like a schoolgirl and cast a swift glance at Keita, expertly bandaging Tomoko. "Now, tell all!"

She clipped the gauze and taped it down on her classmate's hand, which could now be recognized as such an appendage. "Well," she began, "I liked someone in high school and it was 'bam!' immediate." Motoki ducked when Kotoko's fist moved to help express herself. "He gave me mixed messages, but mostly that he didn't like me, and then he finally got married a little while back."

"Oh, sweetie!" Motoki crooned. "And you still liked him?"

"I thought so," she hedged, "although I had a while to get used to the idea. But now…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" She leaned forward. "Now that he's hitched, he wants an affair? Girl, you stay away from situations like that!"

"No, no." Kotoko laughed. "Not that I would be tempted with an arrangement like that anyway. But someone else, someone that I've grown fond of as a friend, told me that he likes me and wants me to consider him as a romantic partner."

"Ooh, really?" _Honestly,_ Motoki thought, _Keita was keeping way too many secrets from his pals._ "And how do you feel about him? Do you find him...sexy?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"He's that all right!" Kotoko averred. "It almost makes me afraid to think about what he suggested, since I'm definitely not in his league."

"Don't downgrade yourself so much," she chided. "You're not that bad! After all, if you trust him as a friend, you should be able to believe that he means what he says."

"You're right," she answered slowly. "But can love really grow from a basis of friendship? This feels so different from the first time."

"And that didn't work out, did it?" she asked brutally. "Look, sweetie," Motoki enclosed both hands with hers, "consider that one your practice run and let it go. Love that begins with friendship is the absolutely best kind of love, in my opinion!"

Kotoko firmed her chin and nodded. "Then I'll go for it! Of course, I'll have to find a good time to tell him…"

"The Christmas break is coming up," she suggested. "What better gift could he receive but the girl he loves?"

"Yeah, that part makes me nervous," she admitted. "He's pretty experienced, and I'm...not."

After recovering from the shock that Kotoko believed Mr. Straight-and-Narrow Kamogari was "experienced", her friend said sagely, "It all starts with one step."

"Yeah," Kotoko said, "and I'm about ready to take it."

"And then you can reap the full benefits of his 'experience'!" Motoki gave her a bawdy wink.

 _Whatever happens,_ Kotoko pondered as she cleaned up the work station, _considering who the other person is, I can't let anyone in my class hear about the progress._

After dismissal, Motoki placed an arm around Keita's shoulders. "Oh, sweetheart, is Santa ever going to be nice to you this year!"

"What's up with her?" he wondered after she danced off to share the exciting news with Marina and Tomoko.

* * *

Nishigaki found that his patience was rewarded. No longer did his roommate flinch when their bodies accidentally touched while they were preparing or eating a meal. Neither did she hide herself in her bedroom to study but was now back at her desk, and they once more held lively conversations about their respective days during breaks.

However, although he was not satisfied with a simple return to the previous status quo, he hesitated to disrupt the new serenity. A hand-lettered sign on the side of the road as he returned home one evening gave him an idea. _Ah, Christmas Eve will be an excellent time!_

* * *

That night they sat together on the sofa after dinner. "Kotoko, I have—" Nishigaki began.

"No," she interrupted. "I have something to tell you, and I need to go ahead and do it before I lose my nerve."

His senses on high alert, he looked at her with caution and said, "Okay."

Kotoko's hands twisted in her lap as he sat patiently beside her. Finally she got out, "Well, I guess actions will say it better than words." She reached over, grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to his.

As she tried to pull away, his hands covered hers. "Does this mean you've thought about it?"

"Yes," she nodded, "and even though I'm not sure about what to do," she took a deep breath, "I think I'm ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"For...you know…" Her shoulders rose and fell. "All I've ever done is kiss!" she burst out.

Nishigaki closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "And you think the next stop is the bed?"

"Isn't it?" she asked in a small voice. "I mean, on your weekends out…"

"What I feel for you," his voice grew husky, "is entirely different from those...encounters." He grinned rakishly. "Not that I'm not looking forward to that progression, but we can work up to it gradually."

"How?"

"Practice," he whispered, "like this." He kissed her gently and after a time her arms came around him. They became so involved in the activity that when she crawled into his lap, he fell over, his head hitting the arm of the couch.

Kotoko raised her head, and her eyes caught sight of an item she had left on the kitchen counter. "Darn," she said, "I had planned to do this all romantic-like and then my mind went blank."

"I don't know," he drawled, "it was romantic enough for me."

"No," she jumped up, "see, I bought mistletoe and everything." She waved it in front of her.

"Mistletoe…?" His grin faded. "Christmas! I forgot, I have a present for you. Put down the mistletoe and stay right there. And close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" She could hear the door to his room open, his voice speaking low and some rustling. "Is there someone in there with you?" she called.

"Sort of." He came nearer. "Now you can open them."

When she did, he handed her a large box with a loose lid. "What—?" Whatever was in the box was off-balance, so she set it down on the coffee table and opened it. "Oh!" she cried. "A kitten!"

Sure enough, inside the box was a small cat with pale orange coloring, wearing a large red bow. "This one is a little friendlier," he informed her. "She even let me tie that around her neck."

"She?" She paused in rubbing noses with the purring creature. "If she's female, of course she likes you. I suppose this makes us the latest members in your harem."

"Harem?" He leaned forward and moved the kitten away so he could kiss her again. " _You're_ the only one since I've decided to go for quality instead of quantity. Hey!" He turned as the kitten head-butted him. "Well," he rubbed behind her silken ears, "I suppose I can include you as well."


	20. Chapter 20

To her disgust, Motoki could not discern any difference in Kotoko's and Keita's relationship after classes resumed. She complained grumpily to Marina and Tomoko, "Those two are being so selfish by keeping the juicy details to themselves and not letting others enjoy love vicariously."

"Oh, leave them alone," Marina snapped. "Aren't you getting enough amusement by dissecting every move that Funatsu and I make?"

"Obviously, you're not making enough," she countered. "And why did you have to mention that verb?"

"Yes, I'm still salty that nurses can't cut," pointed out Tomoko.

Motoki patted her shoulder. "I know that, baby, but I was talking about that first day when Koto-chan fainted and Keita ran down the hall with her." She clasped hands below her chin and sighed. "So-o-o romantic!"

* * *

Soon enough, the nurses found that their time for prying into others' business was greatly reduced with the imminent date of the capping ceremony. Of course, as a relative newcomer to the nursing profession, this rite of passage had to be explained to Kotoko.

"Are you telling me that you want to become a nurse but don't know anything about the capping ceremony?!"

"Moto-chan, your face is flushed," Kotoko informed her. "Are you perhaps running a fever?"

"A fever? A _fever?!_ Stop trying to pretend you know all about nursing!" She took several slow, deep breaths. "Listen up, dearie—the capping ceremony is an integral milestone on the road to becoming a nurse. It's a ceremony in which the second-year students hold candles while the head nurse bestows the hallowed nurse's cap on our heads. Oh, how I've dreamed of the day! My very own nurse's cap…one step closer to becoming an 'angel in white'. It's very little exaggeration to say that my decision to become a nurse was based on anticipation for this day."

"Wow," she muttered. "If that's so, Keita was right in saying you were shallow."

"You've never witnessed a capping ceremony, have you, Kotoko?" Tomoko asked her. She added when Kotoko shook her head, "We have, since we were present for the previous second-year students' ceremony as freshmen."

"Is it that wonderful?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty moving, especially 'cause it's so solemn and takes place at night." Marina joined them in watching Motoki sway back and forth, eyes closed, humming in anticipation.

"I'm really starting to look forward to it now."

"But there's more," she added with a sly grin. "There's also this tradition of receiving flowers from the male medical student that you like."

"Flowers? Med students?" Kotoko thought this was straying from the almost holy atmosphere that Motoki had evoked.

"Yes, but that part's a tradition only at our school."

Other students gathered to educate Kotoko or, more likely, to discuss what was on all their minds. "While only nursing school students may participate in the ceremony, afterwards outside the hall the med school students are gathered and you find the one you like the best."

Marina speared her with a professorial look. "If he gives you flowers, it totally affects your class status. Many a match has begun on such an evening."

"But how do the medical students know to show up?"

Motoki broke away from her imaginary world. "That's why this time of year is so stressful. They're all making plans."

"Plans?"

"Look around you, Kotoko!" Marina snapped. "Half the class is gone."

"They're so anxious to receive flowers that they're over in the med school right now, planting seeds." Motoki winked.

"Seeds?"

"Never mind!" Marina waved away her question. "The point is, we need to get over there too."

"Why?" Motoki asked her. "You already have Funatsu roped, tied and branded."

"Maybe so, but if someone else offered me flowers, someone more Nishigaki-like, I'd drop him like a hot stone."

"Marina!" Kotoko was shocked. "After all you have put him through?"

"No, you wouldn't," asserted Tomoko loyally. "I know you're a better person than that."

"Well…" she flushed, "maybe I wouldn't…"

A thought crossed Kotoko's mind. "What if the nurse is male? Like Keita? Would a female medical student bring him flowers?"

Motoki winked. "Don't worry about our boy. He's not the type to stray!"

"Stray?" she blinked. "But…"

Tomoko whispered to Marina, "Are you sure Motoki got the story right?"

"Well, I'm certain about Keita, but remember, she was talking to _Kotoko_ when she came to that conclusion!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this a solemn ceremony that will mark your official entrance into the profession. I hope that you will all treat it with the seriousness that it deserves." Hosoi Sayuri, head nurse at Tonan University Hospital, where they were to receive their training, soon discovered that she had her hands full with the current class.

It wasn't long before she and Motoki butted heads on the subject of appropriate attire. "Kikyou, I care not how you dress once you are on the job, although you will find with experience that comfort trumps fashion every time," she added. "However, the most conservative of our hospital's trustees will be in attendance at this year's occasion. Will you please, for the sake of my blood pressure, wear the male uniform?"

Although she wailed loudly that her dream was being destroyed, Motoki eventually conceded and brought in a tailored uniform to model for them. "There is no class, no style to this outfit," she declared. "It just isn't me! And no cap!" she wailed.

* * *

"But what Hosoi-sempai doesn't know is that Tomoko is altering a uniform to fit Moto-chan for the ceremony," Kotoko confided to Nishigaki one night as she petted Momo-chan, as the cat had been named. "After all, it shouldn't matter what she wears as long as she's a good nurse—and _that_ she will be! The trustee can go choke himself with his own tie!"

"That does it," he chuckled, "I will definitely be there that night. Probably peeking in the window!"

"Uh, Yuichi," she said hesitantly, "are you aware of the school tradition?"

"You mean about the med students giving flowers to their favorite nurse? Don't worry, sweetheart," he grinned, "I won't let you down."

"Oh, but I wish you would!" she exclaimed. At his startled look, she added, "Not that I wouldn't appreciate them, but if you do that, everyone will know about us."

"And that's... _bad_?"

"Yes!" The cat jumped to the floor at her loud cry. "They all want you and they would get jealous and bully me and, oh, it would be awful! I don't know if I would be able to continue in nursing school!"

Shaking his head, he embraced her. "Don't worry so much."

"Yes, but _I'll_ be the one with a target painted on her forehead."

"Well, I'll think of something then. I'm not going to let this milestone pass unnoticed, however."

"Promise you'll keep us a secret!" she begged.

"I'm a little hurt. The way you're going on makes me think you're ashamed of me." That statement, while possessing a smidgen of truth, achieved the result that he desired, namely that of Kotoko doing her best to ease his "pain".

* * *

As expected, Motoki's outfit was the hit of the evening. Nurse Hosoi closed her eyes and visibly swallowed while swaying on the stage. Then she set her jaw and deviated from her usual welcoming speech to mention that nursing as a career attracted people of all types, "which is appropriate, as we care for people of all types, without discrimination". The thin elderly gentleman seated in the chair next to hers adjusted his tie and cleared his throat, but the closest he came to mentioning the situation in his brief talk was a phrase about a "torch being passed to a new generation", although the comment was accompanied by a slight shake of the head.

Kotoko was moved to tears by the candle lighting and recitation of the Nightingale Pledge. Thankfully, lots had been drawn for the leaders, and her name was not called. Motoki claimed to have removed it from the bowl to eliminate any screw-ups, but Kotoko was unaware of when she would have had the opportunity to do so, so she thought she was just teasing her.

The solemnity passed as soon as the doors were opened and the new nurses-in-training were met by the crowd outside. As she looked around, she thought it resembled graduation day at Tonan High School, when some of the seniors were doing a bit of last-minute pairing up. She was startled when Motoki grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Look who's waiting for you!" she whispered eagerly.

Keita stood before her with a bouquet of flowers. "Here you go, Kotoko. Congratulations on getting this far. I've got to hand it to you," he added, spoiling the compliment, "I never thought you'd make it."

"Thanks—I think," she laughed, "but did you have to humiliate me like this?"

"Humil—?"

"I don't mind not getting flowers," she told him sincerely.

"That's not why—"

"Motoki!" Marina rushed up, out of breath. "Nishigaki-sensei is over there, handing out flowers to _all_ the girls!"

"Say, what?" Immediately she departed in a whirl of petticoats.

Kotoko's brow wrinkled and she shrugged at Keita. "We might as well join them and watch the show."

Sure enough, at the end of the walkway from the assembly hall, Nishigaki stood, congratulating every student, presenting each with a flower, plus a kiss on the hand if the student was female or a bow if they were male. There were many catcalls when he also insisted upon presenting Nurse Hosoi with a flower and kiss on the cheek; although she called him a "scamp", she refused neither.

Kotoko waved her friends off, telling them that she was catching a ride with a friend. After everyone had left she walked up to Nishigaki with a smile and stood with her arms crossed. "Enjoying yourself, lover boy?"

"Not as much as I hope to be in a few minutes," he answered cheekily. He checked the bucket at his feet. "I have lots of flowers left over."

"Miscounted, eh?"

"Not at all," he countered. "Just protecting our little secret." His eyes narrowed on the bouquet she carried. "And who gave you _that_?"

"This? Keita gave it to me, probably prodded into it by Moto-chan, since she was afraid my feelings would get hurt if I didn't receive any."

He plucked them from her hand. "A likely story. I told you that he's sweet on you."

"And I told you that you're mistaken. So, do I get a flower and a kiss too?"

"Ha! _Now_ you want them, and in public, no less!"

"No one's around," she pointed out.

"You never can tell who might be concealed in the shrubbery."

"You're right. Obasama used to hide in all sorts of places with her cameras. Great," she complained. "I just got over not having to worry about that and now you remind me. I'll probably be seeing spies everywhere after this."

He laughed as he bent to pick up the bucket of flowers and gestured with his head. "Let's get out of the cold. I'm parked over here."

She pulled Keita's flowers out of the trash can that he tried to dispose of them in but did not argue when he handed them out the car window to a teenager waiting on the sidewalk for a crosslight. "You just made her night, maybe even her year," she informed him. "But what will I tell Keita if he asks about them?"

"He won't," he predicted, "but you can tell him that you won't need any more from him."

"Rude!"

* * *

Half an hour later, she mentioned, "The kisses I'm getting seem a little different than the ones you were handing out on campus."

"Really?" His teeth nipped one ear. "Just one per flower."

"Are you sure?" She tugged his hair to bring his mouth back to hers. "Considering all the students you gave those to, you must have spent the equivalent of your rent money on those roses."

"Not quite," he disagreed, "plus I got a quantity discou—hey! Your cat's nibbling on them!"

Immediately his arms were empty as Kotoko gently scolded her pet, "No, Momo-chan. Flowers are _not_ food!"

He sighed and began looking for a vase. "Not that anywhere in this place is out of the reach of that cat," he muttered. "I must have been soft-headed to give her that animal." Yet his smile curved gently as he watched the two cuddle.


	21. Chapter 21

All too soon the reality of the profession hit the second year students. "So, today was patient selection day?" Nishigaki asked Kotoko as he watched her carefully follow printed and illustrated instructions for fried vegetables.

"It was a madhouse," she confided. "I just sat back and let my group fight over our allotted patients and said I would take whoever was left over."

"Let me guess," he laughed, "Motoki and Marina went after eligible young men."

"Maybe not _quite_ eligible," she hedged. "Marina won one that is in his mid-twenties while Motoki has to console herself with a high schooler. She's certain he will be handsome, though."

Nishigaki shook his head. "She watches way too many dramas. How did the others fare?"

"Tomoko snagged one who is due for surgery and is already planning her arguments to be in the operating room with him. Keita got someone who is about to begin physical therapy after an accident."

"Ha! Now Super Nurse will gain a little understanding of all the hard work that goes into 'medical miracles'," he muttered.

"You're always picking on Keita," she complained as she removed the vegetables and placed them over the rice. "He is just very...ardent about how he views his profession."

"As long as he keeps his ardent focus on his patient," he said as he took the fish off the grill. "So, who did you end up with, then?"

"Some older woman," Kotoko answered as she refilled his glass of water. "She has neuralgia in the—was it left or right?—shoulder."

"Neuralgia?" He paused, bobbling the platter of food. "Would the patient's name be Yoshida, by any chance?"

"That's right!" She clapped happily. "Of course, working in the hospital, you probably know all of the patients. Will my friends be happy with the ones they chose?"

"I'll let you judge that for yourself," he managed, having a good idea of who had been paired with whom. "But after our dinner settles a bit, I'd like to give you a head's-up on your particular charge."

* * *

"In love with you?" Kotoko's peal of laughter caused sleeping Momo's ears to twitch. "You certainly attract all generations, don't you?"

"Now don't exaggerate," he pleaded. "She's constantly in some degree of pain, and if it amuses her to rattle the regular doctors periodically by insisting that I do her examinations, I can't deprive her of that."

"No," she giggled, "but it makes me realize that this assignment should include hazard pay." At his confused expression, she explained, "If she ever found out about us, my life would be miserable."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but it might be anyway."

"Oh?"

"Like I said, she's in continual pain. She's always ringing her bell for any little matter, and her manner with the nurses attending her has been described as harsh, abrasive, or vicious, depending upon whichever nurse survives to tell the tale."

"Eek!" Kotoko's mouth screwed up. "Maybe I should have joined the free-for-all and tried to get one of the other patients. Well, what's done is done. At least I'm used to being yelled at, thanks to Sudo and now Keita."

Again Nishigaki looked as if he'd bitten into a sour fruit at the mention of that name. "Why do you have to use his first name?"

"I swear, I'm beginning to suspect that you have a complex about him. You need to get over it. He's going to make an excellent nurse."

"Maybe so, but I'll still prefer you."

Kotoko felt that his logic was faulty, but since he chose that opportunity to pull her close, she never got around to arguing with him on the matter.

* * *

"My lands, Koto-chan, there goes your call button again!" Kotoko's friends watched her speed back down the hallway. They had gathered to take a break and share first impressions of their two-week assignments. So far only Keita and Tomoko were pleased. Motoki ceased following Kotoko's retreat and turned back to the table. "So, Marina, your twenty-something man turned out to be a bust, huh?"

The other girl shuddered. "He's not a salaryman as I hoped, but an older student, and an otaku to boot!"

"Now, Marina, you shouldn't judge someone based upon the interests that make him happy," Tomoko reminded her gently.

She snorted. "Easy for you to say, Nurse Frankenstein. You at least have someone who can fulfill your bloodthirsty dream. But it gets worse!" She turned around to make sure Kotoko was still out of sight and leaned forward confidentially. "The guy knows Kotoko!"

"How does that make it worse?" Keita was skeptical.

"He's a member of the college anime club that used her as a model for some movie they showed at one of our fall festivals a few years back. You've heard her complain about it before."

"So?" Motoki clicked her tongue when she saw that her nail polish had a miniscule chip. "She doesn't complain when she gets her check from the company that bought the rights to her character."

"Well, not that I would turn down money, but when Kotoko peeked into the room to see how I was doing in one of her few free seconds of time this morning, his eyes lit up and he started talking about receiving divine inspiration for a new anime plot set in a hospital. And I think he's filming me with his cell phone!" she hissed.

"Now _that_ ," Keita pointed out, "would be something to complain about."

"At least your patient is of legal age," Motoki fired at Marina. "Mine is a pimply teenager who doesn't want me to do anything for him. It's as if he's afraid he'll catch 'the gay' from me."

"Catch what from you, Moto-chan?" Kotoko returned, out of breath.

"Never mind!" She waved away the annoyance. "I'll win him over eventually. What did that old witch want this time?"

"Oh, she needed the channel changed on the television."

Even the mild-mannered Tomoko showed astonishment. "Really?"

"That's what the remote control is for," spat out Marina. "I'd give her what-for if she tried that with me!"

"It was a little bit out of her reach," Kotoko explained, "and her shoulder _does_ pain her. I've given her three massages already." She flexed her sore fingers.

Motoki shook her head. "Girl, she is playing you hard. I think even Keita here would say that she's a bit over the line."

He nodded slowly. "She will never get better unless she tests her limits, and you are not making her do that."

"But it's my first day," Kotoko said, "and I want her to like me. I've heard that the other nurses pay her the least amount of attention that they can get away with."

"Probably for good reason," put in Marina.

"Yikes! There it goes again!" And off Kotoko went.

Motoki sighed. "I wonder if she's going to _survive_ two weeks."

* * *

"Ai! Careful how you use that brush," Yoshida Toyo snapped at the nurse-in-training. "All of my nerve endings are sensitive."

"Yes, Yoshida-sama," Kotoko replied as she slowed her already gentle strokes. "Did you want me to arrange it in a particular way?"

"Hmph!" The elderly woman slanted a glance at her. "I like those looped braids that you're wearing. Put them on me!"

Kotoko gulped. "Yes, Yoshida-sama. Do you have some bands that I can use for the ends?"

She waved a hand. "I can't be bothered with that! Take yours out and let me borrow them."

"Uh, I don't think I'm allowed to do that…"

"Aren't you here to make me comfortable?" She screeched, "Oh! I have a sudden twinge. It's bad!" She opened one eye to see how her act was being received. "I guess I'll have to report you to the head nurse for being rude and unfeeling to a poor ailing woman in the twilight years of her life. Ah! I'm falling into a depression," she moaned, sagging her bent body even more.

"If you think it will make you feel better, I'll be happy to let you have my ribbons," Kotoko patted her in concern.

"Of course it will!" Her head snapped up. "Now, do it quickly! The doctors will be making their rounds soon."

"...Doctors?" Kotoko asked as she began dismantling the hairstyle that she had so carefully prepared in an attempt to make her look more professional on her first day.

* * *

When the physician and his group of interns entered the room, Mrs. Yoshida was propped up in her hospital bed, clad in a fresh robe and her thin gray hair sporting braided loops. Nishigaki's eyes widened as he recognized the style and, casting a look at the attending nurse, saw that her hair was now in one thick untidy braid down her back, tied off by...was that a latex glove?

"Doctor! Doctor!" She waved and fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm ready for my exam!"

"Very good, Yoshida-san," Dr. Kurosaki said as he approached.

"Not you! How many times must I say it?" she hissed. "I want Dr. Nishigaki!"

"After I examine you initially. You know we've been over this before." As he placed the stethoscope on her chest, he continued, "Dr. Nishigaki is one of several in this group. Why do you not let any of the other interns attend you?"

The wily old woman picked up the end of the stethoscope and shouted into it, causing the doctor to jump, "Because he's the sexiest of the bunch, you dolt!"

Kotoko must have found that Yoshida's hospital window had a fantastic view since she spun around so quickly. Nishigaki's pained expression from his colleagues' laughter quickly gave way to a flirtatious smile. "Now, Yoshida-san," he teased, "you shouldn't treat my sempai so rudely. A little honey on your tongue will garner the same results."

She cackled, "But being mean about it gets those results more quickly. So," she tossed her head coquettishly, "what do you think of my new 'do'?"

Her hand in his as he checked her pulse, he gave her the once-over. "Charming and flattering, Yoshida-san. Just like you. Why, I might suspect that spring had already arrived with the youthful air you bring to the room."

She preened and continued to clutch his hand after his task was done. "Why, thank you, doctor! It's nice to hear such kind words once in awhile. You know, I'm practically ignored in this place except for you." Her head turned at a choked sound from Kotoko. "What's wrong with you, girl? Are you coughing? You'd better have it seen to quickly, for you know my delicate constitution can't handle it! But use one of the other doctors, not my Nishy-wishy."

Her lips pressed tightly together in a straight line, Kotoko bowed in response.

Since the patient had so forcefully requested such, one of the interns, obeying a head gesture from Nishigaki, made sure to insist that Kotoko leave with the doctors, "to get that cough looked at".

In the hallway, the senior doctor heaved a sigh as he banged the side of his head forcefully and tugged on one ear. He then turned to look at her with a slight grin. "So you're the latest victim to be thrown under the bus known as Yoshida?"

Kotoko nodded solemnly but almost immediately clapped both hands over her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Those whoppers she was telling in there—!"

"Don't worry, young—" he peered at her name badge, "—Aihara. We're all aware of how she is. Don't let her bully you too much."

"Oh no, sensei!" Kotoko bowed. "She keeps me busy, but she doesn't realize how much I'm making her move when she thinks she's making me do everything for her!" She winked at him. "I'm stronger than I look, and I can be really sneaky too!"

He laughed. "You might be just what the old bat needs, Aihara. Well, carry on then!" He led his ducklings to the next room, not noticing that one of them squeezed Kotoko's arm as he passed.

The door hadn't even closed behind them before they heard Yoshida's voice, "Nurse! Nurse! Dad blast it, where has that useless girl disappeared to now?"

* * *

"You little idiot," Nishigaki scolded her fondly as he massaged her shoulders, "saying that you were handling her." He had discovered her asleep at her desk, her half-written care management document beneath her head.

Kotoko winced. "I forgot how long it had been since I went through one of Sudo's torturous conditioning sessions. I'm out of shape."

"You're out of your depth," he countered. "Rin had someone similar for his baptism by fire, but luckily he was a silver-tongued devil and managed to charm her into doing what was necessary to improve her health."

She grinned up at him. "You'd be able to do the same, if you were a nurse. She absolutely _adores_ you!"

"Luckily I'm a doctor and only see her for a few minutes a day. I think she would tax even _my_ skills."

"No, I'm confident in you."

He bent down and kissed her quickly. "Don't try to hand me off so easily." As she protested that was not her intention, he reached over and picked up her paper. "Let's see what you have planned for her… Hair accessories? Make-up tips? Sweetheart, the lady's in a hospital, not a beauty parlor."

"But," she pressed his nose with an impish expression, "she will have to exercise her shoulder to arrange her hair and pretty up her face for the arrival of her favorite doctor!" She took the sheet away from him. "I'll add in some medical stuff—maybe I'll ask Keita—to make it look better. But at least Nurse Hosoi will laugh. She was hesitant about me getting Yoshida after the other students tattled about some of my earlier problems."

"You may just be what the lady needs, but," he gave her a wide grin and spread his arms, "why bother your classmate with this? You have a doctor right here."

"So I do!" she answered merrily.

He was not sure that he hadn't been manipulated into helping her complete her assignment, but if it kept her at a distance from that Kamogari, he wasn't going to complain.


	22. Chapter 22

Several days later Dr. Kurosaki's group noticed something different about Mrs. Yoshida's room. It wasn't until the intern on the far end started chuckling that they all turned to see what had caught his attention.

On top of one cabinet was an assortment of photo frames, all filled with snapshots of Nishigaki. The subject sighed and drew closer to examine them. One of them he picked up and squinted at. _That looks like—_ He glanced down at his identification badge then shot a glare at Kotoko before smiling at the patient. "I must say that I am complimented," he told her suavely. "You have amassed quite a collection."

"Why, so I have," she cackled in glee. "This girl here," she grabbed Kotoko and hauled her to the bed, "took and printed these out for me so I can gaze on your face 24/7, not just the measly few minutes that this tyrant allows!" She scowled at the supervising physician.

He cleared his throat. "This 'tyrant' is ready to proceed." He added dryly, "Dr. Nishigaki, to preserve what hearing I have left, would you care to do the honors?"

* * *

"You little sneak!" He managed to corner Kotoko next to the vending machine as she purchased extra apple juice for Mrs. Yoshida. "When did you do all that?"

She giggled. "I stalked you the other day, pretending to be Obasama. I had to be extra careful not to get caught so I wouldn't be forced into your fan club."

"Say," he imprisoned her against the wall, "I thought _you_ were my number one fan."

"Yuichi!" she hissed, trying to look beyond him. "You're going to get me in trouble with all the others!"

He straightened. "This secrecy is so frustrating."

"Well," she reached up and gave him a swift peck on the lips, "at least you can have all my attention when we get home."

"Not the same," he muttered, as he watched her scoot down the hallway, breaking into a chuckle when one of the senior nurses called after her, "No running, Aihara!"

* * *

"I swear to you, Kotoko, there are more greasy otakus visiting him," Marina complained in the break room.

"You should be glad that he has visitors," Kotoko said, taking a long swig of coffee, grimacing as she did so. "My patient's family never comes to see her, and most of them live right here in Tokyo."

"Who'd want to come see that old witch?" asked Motoki. "And for goodness' sake, at least they're not teenagers. I've had to confiscate magazines from mine that would make his mother's hair turn white!"

"Listen, I caught a glimpse of what was on their laptops," Marina waved a finger in Kotoko's face, "and it looks like they _are_ making a new movie—featuring scantily clad nurses!"

"I'm sure it's a coincidence and nothing for you to worry about," murmured Tomoko with a sigh and slight smile.

"Yeah, sure, you're all happy because they're letting you observe the surgery." Marina snorted, "What a cupcake of a deal you got!"

"It's a 'cupcake' that you turned down," Keita pointed out with a smirk, leaning back in his chair.

"We're not even going to listen to you," Motoki waved at him in dismissal. "You have a sweet, cooperative child who is half in love with you."

"What?!" All four legs of Keita's chair banged on the tile floor. "Don't say that or the rumor will get around that I'm acting unprofessionally!"

"No one who knows you will believe anything of the sort," Kotoko assured him.

"But Kotoko," Marina persisted, "one of the anime nurses has my hairstyle and the other looks just like that space fighter that they based on you!"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Sweetheart," Motoki leaned forward, "we looked it up online and watched it together."

"Yeah," Marina added, "nothing uploaded to the Internet ever goes away entirely."

"Why, those—" Whatever wrath Kotoko was about to rain down on the Anime Club would have to wait. "Is that the time? I bought Yoshida-sama a new scarf for her collection and left it in my locker. I promised to show her three ways to tie it before I left today!" She jumped up and headed down the hall.

"Our little girl has it hard," Motoki commented in the silence left by her exit.

"At least _my_ patient doesn't require constant attendance," said Marina.

"I wonder if there's any way we could help her," offered Tomoko.

Keita looked up to find all their eyes on him. "What?"

"It's your turn to show sympathy and say something," Motoki said with a wink.

"When was that rule made?" he muttered. "It's _her_ assignment. I don't know that it would be appropriate—"

"I know!" Motoki stood and took the pose of an avenging angel. "We can go to show our support and solidarity with Koto-chan. With our united front, maybe the old bag will think twice about bullying her!"

"I don't think Kotoko has complained about bullying," Keita tried to point out.

"Nonsense! This is the very least we— _you!_ —can do for her." With Motoki tugging him along, he had no choice but to join them.

* * *

"You must be feeling better, based on your improved looks and increased flexibility." Nishigaki took the opportunity to visit Mrs. Yoshida after a surgery he was observing finished sooner than expected.

"Well, it could be due to the better care I have been receiving the past week and a half," she preened.

"Oh, yes, that training cycle is about over, isn't it?"

The woman's face fell. "I'll miss that little minx. She's always so cheerful, no matter what I ask her."

Nishigaki had to choke back a laugh at the word "ask"; the old battleaxe was notorious for her orders and demands, not requests. "But I might have to report her as a drug supplier," he told her with a straight face.

Mrs. Yoshida's jaw dropped in astonishment until Nishigaki picked up one of the photos of himself and waved it at her. "Ah, that!" she cackled. "She's a sly one, she is! I know what she's been up to, showing me how to do hair and makeup, with those photos as a reward. But tell me, sensei," remembering who was in her room and paying her undivided attention, "why are you single? The word is out that half the nurses on staff would love to change their name to yours."

He gave a slight laugh. "I'm holding out for a very special person."

"Not what your reputation says!"

"So? People can change, if there's someone they love enough to change for."

Her eyes widened. "So there is someone specific? Not just an ideal?"

"She's far from ideal." His eyes gazed in the distance. "She literally crashed into my life and turned it on its edge. And, strangely enough, I'm okay with it."

"But no one has mentioned that you're seeing anyone," she mused.

"I'm waiting for her feelings to catch up with mine," he admitted. "She's a little leery because of something in her past."

She gaped at him. "Doctor," she said when she found her voice, "I don't know that _any_ woman would be unable to fall in love with you, no matter what or who came before. How long are you planning on waiting?"

"As long as it takes," he said, "although there has been some progress lately."

She sniffed. "I never would have believed that you would be a slowpoke in the area of love!"

"Oh," he grinned, "do you have some advice for me?"

"Of course," she boasted, "as someone who has outlasted two husbands—and quite handsome ones, I must admit—it is important with all the competition out there to stake your claim as soon as possible."

"Well," he mused, hand on chin, "there _is_ one person that I worry about."

"Don't delay," she urged. "Sweep her off her feet!"

The door opened and Kotoko rushed in, and Nishigaki snatched the opportunity. "Like this, you mean?" He grabbed the nurse and bent her over his arm. With her body parallel to the floor, she barely had time to open her mouth to ask what he was doing before he kissed her dramatically. The new scarf fluttered to the floor as the door opened once more to reveal Kotoko's four nurse friends, whose eyes widened at the sight before them.

The tableau unfroze when Mrs. Yoshida clapped her hands in delight. "Yes, exactly like that! You're a quick learner, Doctor."

Setting a breathless Kotoko on her feet, Nishigaki bent and handed the scarf to her with a flourish. "Will the fair ladies excuse me now?"

Dazed, all Kotoko could do was wave weakly at him. As soon as he had left the room, the female members of her little band swarmed her, while Keita backed out.

"Kotoko! When did all this happen?"

"I declare, Koto-chan, I warned you the first day that he was mine!"

"Honestly, Motoki, I'd rather Kotoko get him than you."

"That's because you already have Funatsu!"

"No, no," Kotoko tried to interrupt.

"Nurses!" Mrs. Yoshida modulated her voice when they all turned to her. "You simply stumbled upon a demonstration. Dr. Nishigaki was just proving that he had understood my romantic advice."

Their eyes bugged at the thought of the almost-octogenarian giving advice to the hospital heartthrob, but she ignored their disbelief and waved them away. "Why don't you all leave and stop pestering my nurse? She has lots to do before her shift is over today. _Scram!_ "

Understanding that retreat might be the wisest move, they scrammed.

* * *

"Doctor!"

Nishigaki turned as footsteps rapidly neared him. "Kamogari?" he asked smoothly.

"Just what was that exhibition back there?"

"I fail to see why it is any of your business," he replied in a cool tone.

"Damn it, you can't be totally ignorant of your own reputation," he raged. "I've warned you before about involving Kotoko in your mischief."

"The question about it being your business must be repeated."

"Kotoko _is_ my business!" he burst out. "She is my friend and my colleague and," he added, cheeks reddening, "I care about her a great deal."

"Then you should also trust her decisions about who she chooses to spend time with."

"Are you trying to tell me that she was given a choice with that little scene back there?"

 _Ouch!_ He had him there, and he acknowledged it with a nod. "Can I just say—again, not that it's any of your business—that I have the utmost respect and admiration for Aihara."

"Fine words!" Keita spat. "Next time try to live up to them." With that, he turned and stalked away.

Nishigaki rubbed his eyes and proceeded in the opposite direction.

* * *

The end of the two-week training cycle was a day for many farewells. Keita had promised to check on his charge's progress periodically, although he snarled at Motoki's knowing glances. "I tell you, I have no romantic feelings for her!"

"I'm not talking about yours, you twit!" she shot back. She had had to reapply her makeup several times from tearing up at the coincidence of her teenaged patient's discharge being on the last day of the cycle. The boy had finally warmed up to her and accepted her medical assistance when told that he was stuck with that particular trainee.

Tomoko was blissfully unaffected, already scouting out potential surgeries that she could view. She was listing them with gleeful anticipation when Marina rushed up. "Where's Kotoko?"

"Right here." She came out of the staff restroom, patting her hair back into place. She had had to deconstruct her style for the day to show Mrs. Yoshida how to put it together and had not yet said her farewells.

"Look at what those idiots gave me!" Marina displayed a large poster in shaking hands. "Nurse Warriors: Kotorin and Manarin." The bikini-clad figure of Kotorin unfurled a roll of gauze into a gentle breeze, while her partner Manarin held a syringe provocatively.

"Well," Kotoko said with a sigh, "if they sell that one to Pandai, I'm renegotiating my contract."

* * *

"So, Dr. Nishigaki," Mrs. Yoshida observed him with a sly smile, "did that long-haired nurse give you problems the other day?"

"Kamogari?" he asked innocently. "Why would you assume that?"

"One advantage of living as long as I have is gaining the ability to read people's faces and emotions. He's not going to scare you off from pursuing Aihara, is he?"

"You _are_ good, aren't you?" he said with admiration. "I don't scare easily," he assured her, "especially when I have my heart set on something."

She nodded her approval. "I didn't think I was wrong about you."

"However, Kotoko is afraid of repercussions if our budding relationship becomes public knowledge. I assume that you will not spread it around?"

She snorted. "Do I look like someone interested in vulgar gossip? However," her expression grew crafty, "if you could do me one tiny favor in return, it might ease your mind on the matter."

When Kotoko arrived to say her farewells, she found Mrs. Yoshida and Nishigaki with their heads together, posing for a cell phone selfie. "You two are incorrigible!" she told them. "Give that to me; I can make it look better."

After several shots had been taken and approved, Mrs. Yoshida tugged her close. "All three of us now!"

"Sure," said Kotoko, although it took the extra length of Nishigaki's arm to squeeze all of them in the picture.

Once the phone was back in its owner's hands, she waved to the two young people. "Let me get a picture of just you two. So I can remember all the fun I had these two weeks."

"Yoshida-sama!" Kotoko exclaimed, "it's not as if I'm leaving the country. I'll drop by and see you every week!"

"You do that, missy!" she cackled. "That way you can tell your no-good replacements how to do their jobs!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Br-r-r!" Motoki blew on her ungloved fingers as she and Kotoko descended the steps of the school. "Are you planning on giving anyone chocolate this year?"

"For Valentine's Day?" Kotoko asked. "Not really. I have bad memories of trying that before. You know, the one I told you about?"

"Girlfriend!" She smacked her between the shoulder blades hard enough to make her stagger. "Leave the past behind! I've told you this before."

"I'm actually thinking of doing something special," she said slowly.

"That's the ticket! Knock his socks off!"

 _Yeah,_ Kotoko thought, _of course, other articles of clothing might be involved as well._

Meanwhile, Motoki's imagination had taken flight and she was mentally composing a group text to Marina and Tomoko.

* * *

"So," Nishigaki nudged Kotoko as they walked home, "since you treated me to dinner, am I not getting chocolates for Valentine's Day?"

"Why would you want any more?" she asked. Earlier he had lugged a whole bag full home, from both the nurses and nursing students; she suspected there were a few doctors involved, as well.

"But they won't taste as sweet as yours," he whined.

Kotoko snickered. "You've never had my homemade chocolates, have you?"

"There's always store bought," he reminded her.

"Well," she tucked her chin deeper into her scarf, "I do have something else for you, back at the apartment."

"I can't wait!" he laughed.

 _Me either,_ Kototo thought, _I think!_

* * *

"What's taking you so long?" Nishigaki called from the kitchen. "I've already made coffee, not that mine tastes as good as yours. We need to go ahead and get this over with, since both us have work tomorr—" He broke off when Kotoko emerged from her bedroom, clad only in a...well, it wasn't exactly a lacy negligee but neither was it a fleecy bathrobe. "What—?" he managed.

She ducked her head and blushed. "It may not be exactly what you're used to, but this is about as sexy as I'm comfortable getting." When he still stood speechless, she heaved a great sigh. "I'm trying to show it so I don't have to say it, but I'm going to have to, aren't I?"

He approached her and laid his arms over her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. "Let me guess. Are you saying you're ready for the next step? Are you _sure_?" he added after she nodded. "Because there's no turning back after this."

"Why would I want to turn back?" she asked. "There's nothing—and nobody—behind me that I care to pursue. _You're_ the one." She cupped his face with her hands and reached up on tiptoe to kiss his lips lightly.

She squealed when he squeezed her close and again when he lifted her high in his arms.

"You be my eyes, sweetheart," he said, "I don't want to accidentally step on the cat and lose the mood."

"Don't worry," she kissed him again, "I shut Momo-chan up in my room for the night."

"You thought of everything. Oops!"

"Ouch," she said as she rubbed her ankle. "Everything except the possibility that you would would try a princess carry and misjudge the door's width."

"Never fear," he said as he deposited both of them on his bed, "I'm a doctor. I'll kiss it and make it all better."

"I'm counting on that," she said, smiling as she drew his face down to hers.

* * *

"Yow!" Nishigaki closed his eyes against the sun breaking through the blinds. "Kotoko!" He shoved her. "I didn't set the alarm. We're running late."

"Oh, darn," she said, moaning as she rolled off the bed. "I don't feel like I slept but a couple hours."

"You didn't." He tugged her to her feet and kissed her good morning. _For the first of many times,_ he thought with satisfaction. "I'm sorry that I can't give you an especially romantic wake-up call, but that will have to wait until some other time."

"Right," she hugged him briefly, "I'll look forward to that. I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called in the direction of the yowls that originated behind her bedroom door.

* * *

"I don't get it," Motoki mused to herself. "Keita's acting as he usually does, all stiff and self-righteous," she sniffed, "while Koto-chan is all dreamy-eyed. Well," she shook her head, "it's probably because they're two entirely different personalities."

* * *

Kotoko leaned sideways and looked behind her father to make sure that Kinnosuke was not hanging around, eavesdropping. "So, Dad," she began.

"Yes, daughter?" He didn't even pause in wiping the counter.

"Remember when I moved out of the Irie house?"

"Yes."

"And you got all upset when I wanted to live with Yuichi?"

"Mm-hm."

"And then I swore that he and I would never be interested in each other?"

"So you did." He concentrated on one spot that wouldn't shine up properly.

She averted her eyes. "Well, uh, things have, uh, changed a little since then," she managed to get out.

Mr. Aihara let out the laugh that he had been suppressing. "Took you long enough to tell me."

"What?"

He reached across and placed a hand on her cheek. "I may be old but I'm not blind. I could see the difference these past two months. Now my question, which I don't believe I really need to ask, is, 'Are you happy?'"

"Yes, Otosan." Kotoko smiled at him. "A lot happier than I thought I'd be a couple of years ago."

"So, how does his family feel about it?"

Her gaze shifted. "He's not ready to tell them yet."

"Why?" His brows beetled. "I know the boy isn't ashamed of you."

"No," she giggled, "it's just that he's the baby brother of four older sisters, and he's afraid that they will start sticking their noses into our business. One of them in particular has a history of this."

"Huh," he snorted. "Well, secrets have a way of getting out, no matter how much you try to hide them. You don't mind if I tell Kinnosuke after we close for the night, do you? I don't want him to discover this new development during a dinner rush hour, like before."

"That'll be fine," she assured him. "But based on what Yuichi has told me, his sisters could give Kin-chan a run for the money in making scenes!"

* * *

"Where are you going this morning?" asked Motoki in March. "And with flowers, no less!"

"I have a couple hours off," Kotoko replied as she smoothed her hair. "A friend of mine is graduating, and I want to wish her my best."

"Well, don't expect me to go visit that old harridan in your place!" she warned.

* * *

The flowers were not for Satomi and Jinko; no, those young ladies had made the unpleasant discovery that they were lacking certain credits and had another year ahead of them.

As Kotoko waited outside the assembly hall with friends and family members of the graduates, she spied a familiar face. "Rin-san!" She waved as she approached him, noticing that he was also carrying a bouquet.

"Aihara!" He grinned in return.

"Come on, call me Kotoko," she urged.

He looked around in an exaggeratedly cautious manner. "Only if Yui-tan is not around."

"That man gets jealous over everyone," she complained. "So, who are you waiting for?"

"Ah, there's a girl…"

Kotoko couldn't be sure, but she thought there was a touch of pink on his cheekbones. "No, it can't be," she said. "You're the consummate player."

"You could have also said that about your boyfriend," he sniped, "up until a few months ago."

"Could and did," she informed him. "But tell me, how did you meet her? Surely not at one of those loud clubs?"

"No," he admitted, "it was at work."

"A doctor? Nurse?"

"A patient," he said quietly.

"What?!" Kotoko's voice lowered after her initial scream. "Are you out of your mind? I thought you were serious about your career."

"I am," he averred, "and she wasn't _my_ patient, just _a_ patient. And it's past tense anyway."

"Still...well, go on," she said impatiently, "finish the story quickly. They'll be out soon."

"She came into the emergency room for stomach pains, and it was determined that she had a small ulcer, possibly brought upon by stress since she was in perfect health otherwise."

"Yes, that can sneak up on people." Kotoko nodded as if she was an expert.

"I was on my way out of the building when the duty nurse was explaining some non-medical ways to deal with it. Ambulances arrived with victims of a car accident and she snagged me to finish up while she triaged the new patients. I took her out for a decaffeinated tea and," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "the rest is history."

"How the mighty have fallen!" she quipped. "I look forward to meeting her after I greet my friend," she added quickly as the doors opened. She craned her neck and stepped to one side of the walkway where there was a decorative brick wall. Deciding that it was short enough not to cause much damage if she fell, she carefully climbed up. Finally locating her quarry, she waved and called, "Matsumoto!" To her astonishment, the tall girl approached the man she had just left. "What the—?" She swayed and would have, indeed, fallen off had not a kind passerby steadied and assisted her down.

Kotoko marched straight over to the pair. "Congratulations, Matsumoto!" she said, shoving the bouquet into her hands and grabbing hold of Rin's upper arm. "Let me borrow him for a moment."

Ten meters away she stopped and Rin tugged himself free. "What's going on, Kotoko?"

"I've changed my mind. You can call me 'Aihara'," she spat out then gestured in the direction from which they had come. " _That's_ who you were waiting on?" From the corner of her eye she saw Matsumoto dreamily sniff the flowers that Rin had given her.

"Yes," he said, puzzled. "Matsumoto Yuuko. We've been dating for several weeks."

"You!" She poked him in the chest with a finger. "You had better treat her right! She's a friend of mine and hasn't had good luck with men." She scowled at him. "I ought to tell her all about your past."

"I've already done so," he admitted.

"Oh. Come to think of it, I did too, but it was before you two met. Well," she shook her head, trying to get back to the subject, "like I said, treat her right, or I'll...do _something_ to you! I'm not sure what!"

"You two know each other?" Matsumoto had gotten tired of waiting.

"Um, yes," Kotoko said. "This is the friend of my escort at Irie-kun's wedding that I told you about."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "So that makes _you_ the one that tamed the playboy doctor. It's a small world."

"Yes, isn't it?" Kotoko answered, still regarding Rin with a jaundiced eye.


	24. Chapter 24

"Playing hide-and-seek is fun," Nishigaki said with his eyes half closed.

Kotoko on his lap, glared at him. "This is a little different than how I remember it as a child."

His hand slid under her skirt slowly. "I just want to get a peek at what I gave you for White Day."

"And did you have to present it so... _publicly_?" The box containing sexy lingerie had been handed to her during dinner at her father's restaurant. Of course, Mr. Aihara had arrived with platters of food just as she had opened it. She had slammed it shut immediately and turned bright red. "At least Kin-chan didn't get a look at it," she muttered. "Then we would have had another scene."

"Why are you always talking about other men when you're with me?" he complained.

"But I'm _with you_ , as you said," she pointed out. "At least Momo-chan is napping right now."

"Not to worry," he grinned, "I'm keeping my back firmly plastered against the couch cushions." A previous living room 'encounter' had resulted in howls of pain and several small pink scars on his back when the cat had decided to join in on the fun. Kotoko, who had giggled the entire time she was cleaning the wounds, had to be suitably punished later.

"Leaving me as the visible target," she pointed out. Several seconds later they heard a familiar buzz. Lifting her head, she asked, "Yours or mine?"

He looked at the coffee table behind her at the two phones, one almost bouncing with the strength of the vibrations. "Mine", he said, setting her aside reluctantly. "Nishigaki here," he answered without looking at the screen.

It soon became obvious that it was not the hospital. _One of his sisters,_ Kotoko surmised, straightening her clothes and heading to the kitchen.

"I did _not_ forget Mom's birthday," he shouted. After a pause, "I _couldn't_ call her. I had to work a double shift that day. I sent her an email and some flowers."

"Yep, I was right." She opened the refrigerator.

"If I sound cranky, it's because you never call except to complain about something. Now, tell the rest of your coven not to bother me about this since you've already chewed my ass." He placed a hand over his eyes. "I'm _not_ in a hurry to get rid of you. Well, yes, you _did_ interrupt something important. No, I'm not going to tell you about it. That's it!" He pressed 'End' without saying goodbye and tossed the phone back on the table before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I got you a beer," Kotoko said from behind him.

He looked up at her and smiled. "How did you know I needed one?"

"You always do after one of them call." She handed it to him and walked around to sit beside him. "So, which one was it?"

"Yumi-chan," he answered after taking a swig.

"That's who I thought," she said. "You start shouting sooner when it's her."

"She's the closest to my age," he complained, "so you'd think she'd take my side at least _some_ of the time. But no! She's the worst bully of the bunch. At least Yukari and Yuriko can be nice every so often."

Not for the first time, Kotoko commented, "Your parents sure must have liked the sound 'yu'." The order of Nishigaki children was: Yukari, Yukie, Yuriko, Yumi, and Yuichi.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Mom often had to call the whole roll of us kids before she got the one she wanted."

"You don't see many families with that many children these days," she commented.

He snorted. "They were actually planning for more."

Kotoko's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. They named me Yuichi which means 'rich first son', then Dad died before there could be any more." He scowled. "They should have used the kanji instead for Yuichi that means ' _brave_ first son', considering the sisters they gave me!" He set the empty bottle on the table. "Now, let's see if my least favorite sister managed to spoil the mood entirely!"

* * *

April gave way to May, and the warmer spring weather brought classes with more advanced studies in addition to on-hands training in the hospital. Kotoko dropped by Mrs. Yoshida's room before reporting for duty and had barely greeted her when Motoki banged the door open and grabbed her.

"Koto-chan!" she gasped. "It's awful!"

"What?" Kotoko's eyes widened. "Was there some sort of accident?"

"No! Worse than that!" She placed one hand over her heart and the other on her forehead. "Dr. Nishigaki has a girlfriend!"

Kotoko backed away, not noticing that Mrs. Yoshida's interest was piqued. "Really?"

Before she could form a plan of escape, Motoki continued. "She's out there now, hands all over him!"

"Wh-what?!"

"You, girl!" Mrs. Yoshida waved an arm at Kotoko. "Go out there and check on that!" She narrowed her eyes at Motoki. "I wouldn't trust _her_ word on the matter."

"Well, I never!" Motoki exclaimed before dragging the other behind her.

Mrs. Yoshida rubbed her shoulder. "At least it doesn't hurt as much to do that as it used to! But I wonder what's going on?"

* * *

A statuesque beauty was indeed hanging onto the arm of a visibly aggravated Nishigaki. "Will you go away?" he asked from the corner of his mouth.

"Leave, darling?" Her voice trilled with laughter. "I just want to see where my honey-bunny works. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I am not your honey-bunny," he whispered, "and how did you come up with that pet name anyway?"

"You don't like it?" She made a moue of disappointment. "How about my cutie-patootie?"

"That's even worse! Don't you care that you're embarrassing me at my place of work?"

"What could possibly be embarrassing about showing off your best girl?"

"You're not my best girl," he growled, "you're my—oh, damn." He caught sight of Kotoko, staring at him with wide eyes. "You do not know what you have just done," he said without inflection. He wished that the solid floor would break open and swallow him whole. When Kotoko pushed through to stand in front of the interested audience, he prayed for the ceiling to fall down as well.

Narrowing her eyes, she marched until she stood right before them. "Miss," she addressed the young woman, "I'll have you know that this type of behavior is not permitted."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. Having not cared one whit for the warnings of the man beside her, standing as if frozen, she asked impishly, "Is it inappropriate for the location?"

"Inappropriate?" Kotoko tapped her forefinger to her mouth, as if considering the word. "More like dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Her laugh was now hesitant.

Kotoko reached forward and pulled her hand off Nishigaki's arm. "Yes. Don't you see the 'No Trespassing' sign?" As she pulled him down for a long kiss, there were gasps and shrieks from all directions. She turned and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. Nishigaki Yumi, I presume."

* * *

"So it was his sister, playing a trick?" Mrs. Yoshida chuckled softly.

"Yes," Kotoko said, "there was a slight resemblance, plus he said she had done this once before. I just thought to turn it back on her, since she always picks on him, but I forgot the reason I didn't want anyone else to know about us." She sighed. "I'll probably get the worse shifts and the most ornery patients from now on."

"Hmph!" Mrs. Yoshida snorted. "No one's more ornery than me. Why, I'll spread it around that I'm the one who proposed this romance. Your pals should remember that kiss they so rudely interrupted, right? Who in this hospital will have the balls to go against my will?"

"Not many." Nishigaki slid into the room and hugged Kotoko. "The secret's out now."

"It sure is," she agreed, "and _I_ was the one who kept insisting that no one know." She sighed again. "Serves me right for lying to people."

"More like 'creative omission'," he said, trying to make her feel better.

"No," she pondered, "several times it was lying."

"Take her away, Doctor!" Mrs. Yoshida insisted. "She'll only stay down in the dumps if she remains here. I suppose," she added with a wink, "you know how to make her feel better."

"Indeed I do," he winked back, "but before that, my extremely astonished—and repentant—sister wants to take us out to lunch. Under the circumstances, we've both been given the rest of the day off. Let the gossip swirl around as much as it wants to with our absence."

"Yes," Kotoko said glumly, "but tomorrow always comes."

* * *

Mrs. Yoshida must have not been overstating her power to influence public opinion. As the days passed, the dreaded assignments never materialized for Kotoko. She was aware of many curious glances and whispered conversations behind her back, but that didn't bother her nearly as much as the actions of her friends.

"C'mon, Koto-chan," Motoki begged, "just one little detail!"

"You know what curiosity did to the cat," Kotoko countered.

"I don't care!" she wailed while stamping her foot on the ground.

"Yeah, Kotoko, why don't you let us enjoy your romance vicariously?" Marina chimed in.

She shot her a look. "Enjoy your own. You have Funatsu, after all."

Marina sighed. "But I swear it's going to take him forever to get to second base. You wouldn't think that a doctor-to-be would be so shy of the human body."

"Then go Kotoko's route and be the aggressor," suggested Motoki. "At least we know _you_ won't keep your lips sealed about the details."

"Hey! I wasn't the aggressor!" Kotoko protested futilely.

"If you do that, Marina," Tomoko suggested, "you might want to pick up your own supplies since Funatsu probably won't be prepared."

"Say, Koto-chan," Motoki turned to her, "what brand does the dreamy doctor prefer?"

"Agh!" Kotoko looked to the ceiling. "Why do I like you nosy parkers anyway? Where's Keita? He's the only one who never bugs me about my personal life. I'd rather hang around with him."

The table grew silent as the three other girls exchanged glances. "I wouldn't know," said Motoki slowly.

* * *

She might not have know _precisely_ where he was, but it didn't take Motoki long to track him down. "Say, Keita," she said, "I believe I owe you an apology. A long overdue one, as a matter of fact."

"Really?" He continued stocking the supply shelves.

"Yes. I should never have encouraged you to pursue Kotoko. That little hussy was keeping secrets from everyone and I misread the signs."

"It's not your fault." He closed the door and turned to her. "If I wouldn't listen to _him_ telling me to back off, why would I listen to you telling me to go forward? It was my own choice."

"If you say so," she said. Quickly the troubled expression left her face and she whacked him on the shoulder. "Well, buck up. You've still got your little rehab project who thinks the sun rises and sets with you."

"Will you stop trying to play Cupid?" he shouted. "Rumors get started this way!"

* * *

"It's okay, Kotoko, Jinko," Satomi assured them as she returned to the table, her face pale. "It's just that there's someone else here who has been objecting to what I eat."

Kotoko, armed with a certain amount of medical knowledge, caught on first. "You're pregnant?"

After receiving the congratulations of both her friends, Satomi laughed and said, "It was a surprise for us too."

"What did Ryo say?" Jinko asked.

Satomi looked down. "I was a little scared at first that he wouldn't want the baby, but after leaving to walk around for an hour or two, he came back and proposed."

"You're going to get married?!" The squeals of excitement could be heard through the café.

* * *

"So your friend's future mother-in-law didn't take the news well, eh?" Mrs. Yoshida may have needed glasses for the printed word, but she could read expressions just fine.

"No," she answered as she held another makeup color strip to the older lady's face, "she's insisting on a big wingding that will take almost five months to plan. Satomi isn't happy about having the baby precede her down the aisle by half a meter."

"I bet not! What's the fool woman thinking? We did things differently back in my time," she muttered.

"Plus, she vetoed all of Satomi's wedding dress suggestions, saying they were 'tacky' and showed too much cleavage." Kotoko looked down at her own chest. "I've always been jealous of her figure, and I'm of the mind that if you've got it, flaunt it."

"Hah! Yes," Mrs. Yoshida's eyes roved over Kotoko, "you have the same figure I did back then, and I felt the same way. You tell your friend," she pointed a bony finger at her, "to tell that old termagant that it's _her_ wedding and it will be done how _she_ wishes!"

"Yes, but Satomi doesn't want to make any waves," Kotoko tried to explain. "She already feels at a disadvantage getting pregnant first."

"Remind her that she didn't get that way on her own. She should convince her man to take her side, and then they can face the gorgon together. I like this one," she picked up one of the colors.

Kotoko looked at it carefully. "I believe you're right. I'll order it this evening, Toyo Obaasan."

"What are my two favorite ladies doing?" Nishigaki strolled into the room.

"Just selecting the colors we want to order from the spring makeup collection that will be released in a few weeks."

"Which one did you pick?" When shown, he commented, "Oh, nice. Blue."

"It's not 'blue'. It's 'tropical azure'," Kotoko corrected.

"Never mind, hon," Mrs. Yoshida patted her arm. "You might as well learn now that that male eye can only distinguish a limited number of colors."

* * *

Having taken Mrs. Yoshida's advice (although second-hand), Satomi and Ryo were married the following month in a small ceremony, with the reception at Mr. Aihara's restaurant, which had been closed to regular customers.

Ryo's mother didn't crack a smile the entire time but was seen to have viewed her new daughter with respect. Although the bouquet was lobbed in Kotoko's direction, her attention was distracted by a loudly wailing Kinnosuke, and Jinko caught it. Nishigaki took the misfire as a personal affront.

* * *

The restaurant was again the location for a rowdy celebration after the results of the national nursing exam were posted. Kotoko's high school and college friends mingled with her nursing school companions, some of whom were in a state of shock that she had actually passed. Marina kept a close grip on Funatsu, who had also passed his exams. She wanted to make sure that none of these other friends of Kotoko got any ideas about his availability.

Kinnosuke shot angry glances when Matsumoto arrived with Rin; he still remembered how she had called him "Insect Man" years earlier. Of course, Rin's arrival caused heart palpitations in Motoki, and Tomoko and Keita had to pat her face with a damp napkin.

Even though he had driven his automobile, Nishigaki watched Kotoko's alcohol intake, and she managed to leave the party upright and unaided.


	25. Chapter 25

The next month saw Kotoko at Satomi's and Jinko's delayed graduation ceremony. Satomi was gently glowing as she propped the diploma case on her baby bump.

"Congratulations," Kotoko told them.

"It's not fair that you missed out and went straight to work," Jinko said sympathetically.

"Oh, I don't mind," Kotoko waved airily. "I'm just happy that I found a profession where I can make a difference."

"Aihara, you'd make a difference wherever you went," said a voice behind her.

Kotoko turned. "Little Sister Matsumoto!"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, whenever you say that, it seems as if I'm being compared to Yuuko."

"Sorry, Ayako," she bowed, "I'll try to remember."

"I hear via my aforementioned sister that you've become a nurse." When Kotoko nodded, she said, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you in court then. Malpractice, you know."

"Oh, yes, you're going to be a lawyer. Hey!" It just hit her what had been said. "I'll have you know that I'm an excellent nurse."

"Perjury, I see, will be added to the charges," she teased.

"Okay, then, I'm a _good_ nurse."

"Don't worry, Kotoko!" Taketo appeared behind his on-again, off-again girlfriend. "I'll defend you."

"Huh?"

"Yes," Ayako shrugged, "I'm going to be a prosecutor, and he's going to be a defender."

"Wow. You're adversarial in all aspects of your relationship."

"Hey, it works for us!" Taketo gave Ayako a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll fight all day—and get paid doing it—then spend the evening making up."

Kotoko shook her head as she waved them off.

"Are you going to specialize at all?" Satomi asked her when it was only the trio once more.

She answered in the negative. "No, I'll just go where there's the most need."

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd consider obstetrics 'needy' around the middle of June."

"Are you kidding? That's already on my calendar!"

* * *

"She's absolutely adorable, even more the second day," Kotoko told the new mother. "You said you're naming her Yuki?"

"Yes, after Ryo's aunt." Even with limited sleep, Satomi was her usual gorgeous self. Kotoko envied her for that. If she'd spent eighteen hours in pain, followed by two hours of visitors and only five hours of sleep, she'd appear middle-aged.

The baby having turned fussy, Kotoko rose to leave. "Well, you just enjoy bonding with the little angel." She patted Satomi's knee. "I have a shift in the emergency room today."

"Is that new?" Satomi asked as she opened her gown to begin the feeding process.

"Someone called in sick and they slid me over. I hope it's fairly quiet."

"Never say your wishes aloud," Satomi reminded her, wincing as Yuki latched on.

* * *

Despite Satomi's warning, the emergency room dealt with commonplace matters for the most part. Fifteen minutes before her shift was over, Kotoko joked with the supervisor that she would be hopping on the elevator soon to let her friend know how wrong she had been. As things turned out, she had counted her chickens before they hatched.

"Aihara, we have victims of a two-car accident coming in."

She stood up. "How many rooms?"

"Only two. The passengers from the car that was hit. The driver of the other was sent to Tokyo Medical."

A few minutes later he found her checking the rooms to make sure they had been cleaned properly since their last use. "The EMT radioed me. The driver definitely has a broken arm, so I've already paged the orthopedist on call. The passenger is just bumped and scraped, but she's some high society wife and is working herself into a fine case of hysteria. I'm passing that one on to you."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"Hey, if you can deal with Yoshida-san, you could broker world peace. This should be a walk in the park."

* * *

Hysteria might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but the young woman wheeled into the examination room was certainly upset. So much so that it took Kotoko a couple minutes before recognizing her under the streaked mascara. "Sahoko-san?"

Irie Sahoko, hearing her name called so familiarly, peered up at the nurse. "Kotoko-san?"

"Yes, it is I. Now, I'm going to take care of you," she said briskly, "so breathe slowly and get control of yourself. Everything is all right. You're safe now."

Gradually her sobs gave way to intermittent sniffs. Kotoko handed her a box of tissues. "See, now that I've washed off your arm, it's just a few scrapes. Your knee doesn't have any broken skin, although it will probably bruise up, and I'm afraid your nylons are done for. Let's take them off, and I'll put on a cold pack to ward off any swelling."

"Okay," she said softly, "but my face…" She waved a manicured hand in that direction.

"Yes!" Kotoko laughed. "Let me get you a basin of warm water and a rag with soap."

As Kotoko propped up her knee and wrapped the cold pack around it, Sahoko removed the remnants of her makeup. "You probably think I'm vain and silly."

"Why?" She stood in surprise. "You received a shock, having your car wrecked with you in it. Most people _would_ be upset."

"Well," she looked down and twiddled her fingers, "I was already upset even before the accident. I had an argument with my husband."

After a pause, Kotoko asked, "Irie-kun?"

"Yes," she sniffed and tears began to well up again. "He and Ojiisan have been talking about expanding Pandai and Hokuei-sha into the western hemisphere, with Naoki taking over that section."

"So you'd be moving to the United States?" Kotoko's eyes were wide. "When?"

"It's several years down the road, he said, but I'd be expected to go too."

"Well, of course," Kotoko said, "since Irie-kun is going." She tilted her head. "Don't you want to?"

* * *

"No!" she had wailed. "I like Japan! I like our customs! I like our food! Why would I move all the way across the ocean to live with a bunch of loud people who eat too much and drive too fast and put ice in their tea?"

Naoki spoke in crisp syllables. "Not every American is like that. You can't judge a country by their movies and television shows."

"But no one asked my opinion or took my feelings into consideration."

"What needs to be taken into consideration," he said through gritted teeth, "is that this will be an extremely good move for the business."

"That's all you married me for, isn't it? The business! You've never loved me! Why," she had begun to shake, "I bet you don't even know how to love."

His face white, her husband told her, "Yes, I do!"

"Well, whoever it is certainly isn't me!"

* * *

"And that's when I left," she concluded.

"Wow," Kotoko said. "It sounds like you ran right over him."

"You're siding with _him_?" Sahoko was shocked.

"No," she tried to explain, "it's just that his understanding is on a plane above about everyone else's. His thought processes are always so coldly logical that when he says something, he doesn't think that the other person might not understand or that their feelings might get hurt by it." She chuckled. "And considering how much he hates emotional scenes, you probably fried his brain circuits."

"You're probably right. But I still know that he didn't marry me for love. I wonder who he was talking about."

"I haven't the faintest." Kotoko shrugged. "There was a younger cousin before I met him and a really pretty girl in college, but he never dated around."

"Well, then, I guess I'll never know," she sighed. "But, back when we first met, I thought for a while that you liked Naoki."

"Well," she chuckled, "you were right." Seeing the shock on Sahoko's face, she said, "Come on, you fell in love with him at first sight; why don't you believe that I could too? It was the first day of high school." Her voice grew dreamy. "He recited the welcoming speech—no reading or using notes for the 'genius'—and he sounded so mature and intelligent. Of course," she shook herself, "I didn't understand half the words he said. Kind of reminds me of when I first started studying nursing."

"Kotoko-san!" Sahoko's hand covered her mouth. "I never knew!"

"And I never intended for you to find out. It's old news now. Here, let's look at your knee again."

While she was bent over, Nishigaki stuck his head in, a look of suppressed excitement on his face. "Hey, Kotoko, are you about finished?"

"Yes, Yui—Nishigaki-sensei. We just have a few scrapes to bandage up." She nodded at the patient. "You remember Irie Sahoko, don't you?"

Sahoko looked puzzled. Nishigaki winked. "You might have had other things on your mind at the time. I attended your wedding with this one here." He leaned over and kissed Kotoko on the cheek, moving out of the way as she scolded him for unprofessional behavior.

"Don't worry," Sahoko said with a smile. "I think if we know each other it doesn't count. So you—?" She pointed from one to the other.

"Yes, he found me banged up, just about as much as you are right now, and fixed me up at his apartment."

"Not at the hospital?" She appeared slightly shocked.

"I wasn't a doctor quite yet," he quipped. "Little did I know that by taking her home she would move in lock, stock and barrel. Let me see that arm." He observed the scrapes through the glasses that were now worn everyday. "It shouldn't scar, but after the scabs fall off, you might want to try a particular beauty cream that my sisters highly recommend." He grabbed a notepad and scribbled the brand name.

"Did you make it legible?" Kotoko asked as she poured out the used water. "Doctors have such terrible handwriting," she confided to Sahoko.

There was the sound of running footsteps in the hallway and a voice asking, "Where is my wife? I was told she was brought back here."

"Sounds like the cavalry has arrived," Kotoko commented. "Just remember," she reminded Sahoko, "most of the time he doesn't _intend_ to be an officious know-it-all ass."

* * *

The next few minutes, as everyone was reintroduced for the sake of discharging Sahoko, went about as well as Kotoko might have expected. Nishigaki was smoothly territorial with Kotoko and Naoki was cautiously pleasant while keeping a careful arm around his wife. The two women had an easier conversation, having renewed their acquaintance for twenty minutes longer. Kotoko had the sneaking suspicion that Sahoko would soon find out who her husband loved.

After waving the cleaners into the room, she turned to Nishigaki. "So, spill. I could tell you had something you were dying to tell me when you first came in."

"And I thought I was hiding it so well."

"As if!"

"Anyway, I received a phone call earlier." He paused for dramatic effect.

"It wasn't one of your sisters, was it? I hope they're not wanting us to host the Tanibata reunion this year. We don't have the room."

After Yumi's stunt at the hospital the year before, she had spread the word of her brother's "fall", as she phrased it, and Nishigaki had to introduce Kotoko to the entire family during that holiday. They had declared themselves perfectly delighted with her and insisted that the impromptu get-together be annual.

"No, not my family. One of my supervisors here has recommended me for a great training opportunity at Kobe University Hospital with a good possibility for a permanent position there."

"Kobe," she said slowly, "that's so far away."

He shook her. "You've gone pale. You're not thinking that I'm leaving you behind, are you? If you look on their website, they're advertising several openings for nurses."

"Even klutzes like me? You know I'll never be as good as—"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "I'm sure they'll find you a place where you can't do much harm," he teased. "Besides, it will get us out of Tokyo, and you won't have to worry about chance run-ins with those two from before."

"Ah, that doesn't bother me. But yes, I like the idea of finding our own place in the world."

"Do you think this move will help convince you to accept a ring?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" She laughed and kissed his pouting mouth.

* * *

Several years later:

The door to the Aihara restaurant was flung open violently. Mrs. Irie, her hair now shot with a number of silver strands and her eyes—which were currently spitting fire—sporting fine lines at their corners, pointed at Odawara, standing with mouth open. "Aihara-san! Now!" she spoke with the voice of command.

The assistant manager bowed. "Yes, ma'am!"

Mr. Aihara appeared behind him almost immediately. "Missus! It's been a while."

"Today," she took a deep breath, "I put my son and daughter-in-law on an airplane to the United States. They are moving there to take over the new expansion office." Tears appeared in her eyes but did not fall. "I have been patient and considerate for so many years. Even though I was tempted—desperately!—I remained loyal to my son's choice of wife. But no more! Sahoko told me before she left that she had met Kotoko at a hospital. I have called every one in Tokyo, and she cannot be located. Where is she, Aihara-san? Where is my Kotoko-chan?"

"Over here, Obasama," called a familiar voice.

The matron whirled then raced to the dim corner. "Kotoko-chan!"

Mr. Aihara placed a cup of steaming tea in front of his daughter. "Yes, Missus, you have good timing. She was in town and dropped by to see me today."

"Oh," Mrs. Irie got a good look at her face when she inhaled the cup's vapors, "you're not well. Have you too been suffering at our separation?" She placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"I _have_ missed you, Obasama," Kotoko squeezed her other hand, "but I look this way because I'm one of the few lucky women whose morning sickness doesn't stop after the first trimester—or after the morning."

"Morning—?" She jumped out of her seat and pulled the other woman to her feet. Sure enough, a small but definite tummy had made an appearance. "Oh, no! That scoundrel has seduced and abandoned you! Onii-chan mentioned his reputation once, but I was sure that your father would have guarded you better. Just let me get my hands on him! Why, I'll—"

Nishigaki spoke behind her. "I shudder to think what punishment you have devised for me, but I beg you to acquit me of that particular crime. Kotoko, please show her your hand."

Kotoko waved at her to display the shiny ring on the third finger. "Yes, Obasama," she said, "we've been married for two years." She reached over and kissed her husband before retaking her seat. "Did I miss anything by slipping out early?"

"Not at all." He squeezed in beside her. "You would have taken a nap during the panel I was interested in. Although several doctors from Tonan did ask about you, Funatsu in particular. It seems that Marina is also in an interesting condition."

"I'm so happy for her. She can finally see if her theory about good genes proves true. I'll have to—"

Mrs. Irie had been left out of the conversation long enough. "Kotoko-chan! Where are you living now?"

She blinked. "We have an apartment in Kobe where we work, although we are looking for a house at the moment."

"Kobe, hmm. That's less than four hours away on the shinkansen. A bit of a distance, but not insurmountable." She flung Nishigaki out of his seat with superhuman strength and hugged Kotoko. "Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you leave my life again. This baby," she patted the younger woman's stomach, "will have _me_ as a grandmother!"

"Great," Nishigaki said as an aside to his father-in-law as he leaned against the counter, "with my mother and all four sisters added to that, I'll definitely be outnumbered if it's a girl."

Mr. Aihara slipped a cup of sake in his hand. "Isn't your cat also female?"

"Damn!" He drained it in one gulp, then turned to face the older man. "Have you ever thought of moving to Kobe?"

* * *

A/N1: This was a really fun one to write. Many thanks to all who read and enjoyed it.

A/N2: You can "sort of" view this as _Midlife Crisis_ 's Chapter 2 backstory, although I gave Naoki and Sahoko a chance for a better relationship.

A/N3: Acknowledgements: My daughter, who keeps me up to date on all things Asian (especially boy bands), came up with the cat names; the Internet provided answers to esoteric information fairly quickly; Tada Kaoru, who created this universe of such memorable characters and elaborate plotlines, made it easy (and fun!) to riff off in wild directions.

A/N4: Annjudith, I'm sorry I wasn't able to fit in any romantic dates.


End file.
